Reason (Full)
by The Alchemist
Summary: Dr Gero didn't work enirely alone. His apprentice is back and working for a revolutionary group with one thing in mind-kill Goku before he is corrupted by his own power. Chapter 8: Revised Chance - Things are looking up for the Z-Warriors! It still does
1. The Threat Emerges

****

REASON

__

By The Alchemist

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball Z characters. I am not making any money off this either. That's why I have a part-time job. I don't clean up after animals after school and on Saturday's for fun.

****

Authors Notes: I have always been told that if you can tell a story in ten words, don't use a hundred. The second part of advice went that if you need to use a hundred words to tell a story then don't use ten or the story will be lost. I don't know if I've achieved a good balance here or not, so please review and let me know if this is an improvement on my abridged version of 'Reason'. If you think that this is better, worse or I should write something in between the two, let me know. Thank you.

This story takes place after the whole destruction of Buu thing.

I live in New Zealand and I haven't even seen Trunks on TV yet. Everything I know after that time comes from the internet, so I may have a lot of details wrong. I have tried my best with ages, but again I may be wrong. If so, well, you can just call it an A/U fic.

**__**

Reason transformed into prejudice is the worst form of prejudice, because reason is the only instrument for liberation from prejudice.

-Allan Bloom

Chapter 1: The Threat Emerges

The hall sat silent, listening intently to Jaques ranting. "There was a time when we were free to choose our own morals, our own future. Now we have been denied that privilege. Our weakness cripples our freedom, we are bound by the manacles of inferiority. It seems now that all creatures are created equal, but to the extent that Son Goku sees fit. I was unaware that we had appointed a new god, someone to declare what is right and wrong; I was unaware that this nation allowed one man to have such power. It seems that in today's society it is acceptable to blind oneself to justice, but I refuse to shut my eyes. Will you open your eyes? It is not wrong to destroy one who has****allowed our rights dwindle to nothing so long ago. We are all at the mercy of Son Goku, we rely upon him for our lives. What does he ask for in return? Nothing except for the control of our planet and control of the corruptible minds upon it. It brings shame to our people to allow such a travesty to continue unchecked. We shall not drink for a gradual change, instead we shall demand that our entire race is pulled from the gutter of mediocrity to a path were we are all equal, once more born with equal opportunities and freedom. Once more born with a life. For too long we have lived in Son Goku's shadow, we must pull our kindred into the light and allow them to bask in the radiance of emancipation. The time of his reign will come to an end, we shall regain control of our own destiny." The hall that was once seething with tension echoed with a riotous uproar while hundreds rose to their feet raising their hands high. Jaques looked upon the crowd and raised his hands in an ostentatious manner, playing the part that was expected of him.
    
    The hall sat silent, listening intently to Jaques ranting. "There was a time when we were free to choose our own morals, our own future. Now we have been denied that privilege. Our weakness cripples our freedom, we are bound by the manacles of inferiority. It seems now that all creatures are created equal, but to the extent that Son Goku sees fit. I was unaware that we had appointed a new god, someone to declare what is right and wrong; I was unaware that this nation allowed one man to have such power. It seems that in today's society it is acceptable to blind oneself to justice, but I refuse to shut my eyes. Will you open your eyes? It is not wrong to destroy one who has allowed our rights dwindle to nothing so long ago. We are all at the mercy of Son Goku, we rely upon him for our lives. What does he ask for in return? Nothing except for the control of our planet and control of the corruptible minds upon it. It brings shame to our people to allow such a travesty to continue unchecked. We shall not drink for a gradual change, instead we shall demand that our entire race is pulled from the gutter of mediocrity to a path were we are all equal, once more born with equal opportunities and freedom. Once more born with a life. For too long we have lived in Son Goku's shadow, we must pull our kindred into the light and allow them to bask in the radiance of emancipation. The time of his reign will come to an end, we shall regain control of our own destiny." The hall that was once seething with tension echoed with a riotous uproar while hundreds rose to their feet raising their hands high. Jaques looked upon the crowd and raised his hands in an ostentatious manner, playing the part that was expected of him.

There was one whose exuberance was not quite so obvious. Trina stood and cheered, but her heart wasn't in it today. A lead weight hung from her hands and head forcing them to drop at the earliest possible opportunity. She caught herself reflecting on the times before she had met Mike and tried to coerce the thoughts from her mind, but failed. She had been unable to restrain the wistful assessments of her life from gaining control of her consciousness for almost a month now. Before she met Mike she had been happy to live under Son Goku's protection, she felt safe and secure in the knowledge that she could go about her daily life without threat of an egotistical maniac trying to control it. To her Goku seemed a good enough man, he never seemed to even be interested in the fame or worship. Now it was all different though, Mike had convinced her that it wasn't right for anyone to have that much power over anything. His power was supposedly unrivaled, something that Trina couldn't argue. "Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely, your precious Goku is no different," he had said to her numerous times. She had been inclined to agree with him at first, especially when he spoke so passionately and forcefully. Still her muse constantly lead to the same point, society would never survive if there was not a power hierarchy and this had been proved numerous times. Besides, Goku seemed like a more than excellent candidate for the position of protector of Earth.

A voice sounded from behind Trina, hoarse from the constant yelling and screaming, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Spinning about abruptly Trina stifled a surprised gasp. "Mike, I didn't know you were there." Inside she found herself questioning why that was such a bad thing, but the answer came without effort. She didn't want Mike to think that she wasn't into this whole revolutionary group idea. She loved spending time with him, she just got lost in those eyes that dreamed of such great things. His ambition and passion made spending time with him a very full on and intense experience. For a small town girl who barely knew of aspiration there seemed something supernatural in his manner. All of this was something she didn't want to lose. If spending time with Mike meant that she had to attend a boring meeting now and then and act enthusiastic then that is what she'd do.

"So it would seem. So what's wrong? You don't seem, well, very into this tonight." Mike barely waited for the answer, he knew it would just be a feeble excuse. Ever since this had began Trina had been looking for the end. If only she knew what it all meant he thought.

"I'm just tired." The words were so natural. Trina hated the way she had become so used to spitting out lies as often as the truth. Her parents had raised her honest, but now she had grown up and left the childish ideals behind. Now one thing mattered and that was acting enthusiastic about Mike's interest. After all, this wasn't all they did. There were other things to live for.

"Right." His doubt was evident, but neither acknowledged it. "Do you want to go for a walk? Nobody will know." The poorly disguised euphemism for getting away from ears open for treachery was almost laughable, but neither even considered this. Instead their minds were on the argument that would surely lie ahead.

"Yeah sure." 

The air outside was so cold it almost knocked the wind out of Trina's lungs. She instinctively pulled her coat lapels closer to her throat. As they walked down the deserted street they made pleasant, yet strained conversation each dreading the inevitably harsh words that would soon follow.

As if from nowhere, Mike suddenly stopped and turned to face Trina. "Son Goku will let the power go to his head soon, Trina. We have got to stop him before he holds the entire planet to ransom. It isn't right for one man to have so much power." For a second Mike found himself wishing that Jaques was there to see his feat, his strong speech that would convert a disbeliever. However, this thought was quickly crushed by realising what that would mean for Trina. The group was so fragile that it couldn't afford weak links and everyone was reminded of this constantly. For so long they had each tried to hide her skepticism, not only from the group, but from themselves.

Trina let out a small sigh and watched the small cloud float away from her lips. The speech was getting old. She waved her hand in a non-committed manner. "So you keep telling me, but he hasn't changed yet. I think that if he's made it this far and stayed honest, well, I just wonder if we'd be only moving him over for one far worse than Goku." The truth was somewhat liberating for Trina and she paused allowing the sound of truth to reverberate through her.

"So you still don't believe me." Mike said, cutting into Trina's contemplation. The statement was so blatantly obvious that it didn't really need saying except for the fact that it helped make it real for the two. Their complete denial of the problem had worked well, but the tension was building beneath the surface and would not stay pent up forever. Having said the words made it real and both Trina and Mike benefited from the reality, no matter how discordant.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can keep up this up forever. I want out Mike and you know it." The words stung Trina's mouth like acid, a verification of how much she didn't want this to end here and now.

"Babe, you are tired. You just need to sleep. I'll take you home, then I'll call you in the morning and see if you still feel that way."

The implications of this didn't go unchecked by Trina, but still she replied simply, "Kay." After Trina let in she rested her head on Mike's shoulders as he led her to his car. I nearly made it she thought to herself. Still, she knew that in the morning Mike would ring her up and eventually convince her that she was mistaken. She'd been through it before and was almost resigned to her fate, almost.

When they arrived at Trina's house the two looked a little dumbly at one another, not really sure if they were angry or not. Deciding for him Trina leaned over and kissed Mike, but parted after a couple of seconds seeing that he wasn't really into it. "Mike, I'm sorry. I've just had a long day and I'm really tired."

Mike wasn't sure if he should point out the obvious flaws in her logic or not. They had spent the day together and done nothing. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't yawned once for the duration of the day, nor had she let her eyelids droop for a second. Trying to ignore these discrepancies in her story he looked at the steering wheel and told her that he'd call her in the morning.

Trina resigned herself to her fate and got out of the car waving to Mike as he sped off, unable to ignore the fact that he didn't even notice. Noticing a small twinge at the corner of her eyes she fished about in her pocket for her key and entered the old building and began to ascend the first flight of stairs towards her decomposing apartment. Just being there made her more depressed. The smell of moisture sinking into her every pore, the darkness of the unlit corners and most of all the lonliness forced her mood into unimaginable depths. Trying to ignore her surroundings she had swept the mess from her bed and threw on some boxers and an old T-shirt. Trina lay in bed awake for most of the night, not sure whether she wanted Mike's call to come or not. He had a way of telling her what she needed to hear and always broke down whatever weak defence she could muster. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to succeed or not.

Mike on the other hand did not return home for some time. He knew that he would only end up watching late night TV kidding himself that he wasn't watching those movies for the more intimate scenes. Instead he drove through the town watching the people go about their lives, not knowing what threat hung above them, not knowing that a huge dagger lay dangling above the worlds only defence. Sometimes he liked to pretend that he didn't know either, but it was hard. The only peaceful times for him were the few seconds before he fell asleep and the few seconds before he fully awoke. In that time there was a blissful ignorance that could not be duplicated. The only time anything came close was when he was with Trina and he'd just given up the chance to do just that tonight. He let out a long wistful sigh. Sometimes he just liked to be reminded of what he was doing this for.

*

Back in the hall Jaques long ago resumed speaking, obviously building up to something big. The crowd was still with anticipation. Everyone was seemingly unaware that one of Jaques's most loyal followers had long ago left. "After years of struggling in vain, we finally have a weapon worthy of Goku. We finally have a chance to fulfil our promises to future generations. Ladies, Gentlemen, allow me to introduce our finest asset to this cause. Allow me to introduce Dr Gero's apprentice, Mr Paul Mancoff." The hall fell silent as a man in his late 50's crept onto the stage. His already thinning wispy hair was swept across his head in a very simple style. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes gave his face a creased appearance far beyond his age. He could have been mistaken for a much older man if it wasn't for the innocent eyes that seemed to peer out from beneath the aged shell, eyes that spoke of experiences that were never comprehended. His eyes questioned the world and in return most of those who saw those eyes questioned him. 

*

The old man sat at a computer console typing away strings of programming code. His concentration barely wavered despite the noise of the production line in the room next door. A cautious knock was heard at the old wooden door and he abruptly stopped and straightened his back from its hunched curve. He spun his chair about and opened the door to find Jacques standing before him.

"Good afternoon Mr Mancoff. How is your work going?" The pleasant aura between the two was a relatively successful forgery. Secretly neither could stand the other. Jaques found Paul to be a social outcast, lacking any type of necessary people skills. On the other hand Paul viewed Jaques as a complete idiot, a man who would spit out motivating words without any means to back them up. Each complemented the other well, but neither liked to accept it.

"As well as can be expected under these conditions." The contempt was not really for the conditions, rather for the condescending attitude that he was forced to endure. Dr Gero had never been a very open or caring towards Paul and that never worried him. He appreciated the honest attitude and returned the favor, only speaking to Gero when it was necessary and never bothering with pleasantries such as asking after each others well being. It was this feigned environment that put Pauls mind on edge, it was alien and left him constantly on alert.

"To what conditions are you referring, Sir?" Jaques almost laughed at the title he had given Mr Mancoff. However, he thought that showing a little respect could avoid any unwanted rebellion and keep his rising star devoted to the cause.

"The continual interruptions!" Mr Mancoff was becoming highly irate now and Jacques decided to choose his words more carefully.

"I'm sorry, I just need an estimate on your time of completion." Jaques made a mental note to cut straight to the point the next time. He found himself wondering what kind of working conditions he had while training under Dr Gero, but decided he probably didn't want to know.

Mr Mancoff's eyes lit up as his masters had done so many years ago when he spoke of his work. "Well, with the resources available to me, I'm guessing I can have Nihyakugou, Sanbyakugou, Yonhyakugou and Gohyakugou ready in 4 day's."

The subtle hint concerning resources was not lost on Jaques and he seriously considering mentioning the tight budget, but decided against this knowing that Paul was already well aware of such restrictions. They had been made very clear before he was even allowed into the headquarters. Remembering his own advice from seconds earlier he resolved to just get what he needed and leave. "How long before Hyakugou is finished?"

"Well, Hyakugou will take the longest, solely because of his sheer size. It will take a long time to programme all the additional features. Give me a fortnight." The tension in his voice had lapsed into virtual non-existence and Jaques realised his tactics were already taking an effect. He had always been a people person.

"Wonderful."

The simple compliment was met by a slightly cold glance. "You know, since I'm doing all this work to create Hyakugou you should really be producing several of them. It is by far the most superior android."

"I agree with you, but we do not have endless amounts of money and we'll need to keep some for the day of the revolution." Jaques caught his tongue before it ran away with him.

"Hmm, but surely instead of the other four you could have created one more to the spec.'s of Hyakugou." Paul really hated confronting such a confident man over his decisions, but saw it in his best interests that Jaques was aware of the gamble he was making.

"We will not make the same mistake Dr Gero made. We must not concentrate our resources into two androids."

Paul wondered if Jaques noticed him cringe slightly. He hated thinking of his master as a failure. He had always been his mentor. He reminded himself that Gero was gone and he had a new boss now, one that didn't like to be failed. Still feeling contempt for the earlier remark though he replied a little curtly, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Jaques allowed this slightly insubordinate attitude slip this once not wanting to ruffle Mr Mancoff any further and answered, "I do."

"Give me a fortnight and 4 day's then."

"Very well." Jacques started to retreat quietly shutting the door behind him but just before the door was shut he added, "and thank you Mr Mancoff, the world is in your debt." Without waiting to see if this compliment would meet the same death as the last he raced off to his other responsibilities.

Once the door was shut Paul removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was hard holding up this appearance, but he had to do it in Dr Gero's honour. He couldn't let such genius go to waste. "Not just yet my dear boy, Son Goku will not die easily," he replied to Jacques's statement, very glad that nobody was around to hear him. Treachery was not treated lightly.

__

*

Please review. I'd love to know what you think.

*

Not really many changes in this, but let me know if it's better or worse,_ please_.

It's possible, no, it's highly likely that this idea has been used before. I'm not a very original person when it comes to fanfiction. I did not intentionally steal anyone's idea so please don't tell me that I did. I don't really read a lot of DBZ fanfiction for the exact same reason, so nobody thinks I stole their idea. There are not a lot of possible variations on plot. Its pretty much, "Oh no, there is a new great power. I must kill it." There's the plot for about half the DBZ fics on ff.net. Mine is not excluded. Motives and origins may change, but it all comes back to the same simple basis. It may not be great literature, but it's fun.


	2. A Single Blast

****

REASON

__ ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball Z characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I am not making any money off posting this story so don't sue me. (Trust me, it isn't worth it!)

**__**

Reason transformed into prejudice is the worst form of prejudice, because reason is the only instrument for liberation from prejudice.

-Allan Bloom

Chapter 2: A single blast

"Dammit Vegeta, there is no way you are leaving me here with Trunk's like this."

"I'm sure the brat will cope, just let him rest."

"But we don't have any senzu Vegeta."

"He doesn't need one, he's just a little beat up."

"Vegeta you practically blasted him into the next dimension."

"Maybe he will train harder then to avoid such incidents in the future."

"Vegeta, you are not going."

"Woman, you can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but I can make your life a living hell when you come back."

"Perhaps I won't then."

Bulma was surprised Vegeta had let up so easily, far too easily for her liking, but tried to hide it. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

"No, I meant I won't come back."

"Oh yeah, you'll be back. Just you wait."

The words were wasted on thin air. Vegeta had long since departed to his sparring session with Goku leaving Bulma to look after her unconscious son.

As Vegeta flew he sensed a familiar power. He would almost have gone so far as to say that it was Goku himself if it had not been so undeniably low. Intending to ignore it Vegeta put on a burst of speed and carried on. However, on contemplation Vegeta could not differentiate between the mysterious power and that of Goku and curiosity overcame him. Slightly altering his course he headed towards it, scolding himself for his idiocy the whole way.

There was no doubt about it now - it was Goku. Now Vegeta was faced with a decision, either Goku had been defeated by some power that he was unable to sense in which case Vegeta should power up, or Goku was hiding his power in order to hide in which case Vegeta should be doing the same. A snap decision was made and Vegeta dropped to the forest floor and continued on foot. "I trust that idiot too much," Vegeta muttered.

When the power seemed closer Vegeta began to encounter craters and burnt scrub indicating a battle had taken place recently. Starting to doubt his decision to mask his power Vegeta reminded himself that Goku was far too powerful to be defeated by a battle that nobody else had sensed. There had been no powers raised to a fighting level for ages and Goku wouldn't have gone down without an almighty battle. Despite the logic, something still bothered Vegeta, something he couldn't put his finger on.

A flash of orange could be seen behind a large bush. Vegeta knew now, not only from the power signal, that it was Goku. He stealthily crept towards the orange, glad he could finally clear up this whole episode. However, as he approached he became more aware of the other colour standing out in the clearing, red. No longer bothering to hide Vegeta dashed out from his hiding place and knelt beside the unconscious Goku who was bleeding from a huge wound in his stomach. Vegeta checked for other injuries, unable to find how such a relatively small wound could cause a Saiyan to be knocked unconscious.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta urged, shaking Goku's shoulder. Goku's head lolled from side to side, but it seemed that he was out cold. Vegeta began to shake Goku more violently now, desperate for some kind of explanation.

A small groan cracked from Goku's lips and his eyes partially opened, but dropped leaving only two small slits. "Vegeta," he said, his voice strained and his throat sounded dry. "They're...they're coming." With that his head rolled sideways and his body loosened. Instinctively Vegeta's hand started to head out towards Goku's carotid artery, but he withdrew his hand without touching him comforted by the fact that he could still sense Goku's power. "That woman's had too much of an influence on me," he mumbled under his breath.

Once more something began to nag at Vegeta's mind and he tried to brush the feeling aside, but it wouldn't fade. Ignoring it he grabbed Goku's arm and held it over his shoulders and Vegeta wrapped his other arm about Goku's waist and was about to take off when he felt pain, then nothing more.

"Trunks, honey, it's OK." Bulma sat at her son's bedside whispering softly to him as he groaned softly and shifted. She had been sitting with him for most of the day and he was only just starting to come around. Silently, Bulma cursed Vegeta. He and Trunks had been sparring and as usual Vegeta had pushed too far. Normally Vegeta was rough, but Trunks had not trained for some time making the session that much worse. Still, none of this justified Vegeta throwing his most powerful attack at his own son when he was fully aware that Trunks was too weak to take it. Bulma constantly ridiculed Vegeta for his Saiyan pride. To him it was the be all and end all and that in itself made his life miserable. There was no way that Vegeta would ever surpass Goku, he just didn't have the right state of mind. However, if her husband wanted a tormented existence that was his choice. He did not have the right to force Trunks in the same direction. Not once did Bulma consider she was doing the same thing by pushing Trunks into Capsule Corporation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Trunks's eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again trying to avoid the glare in his eyes. Pushing the blanket and sheet aside he swung about on his bed and rested his feet on the floor. Forcing his eyes open he found himself facing out his window where the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky.

"Whoa, what's the time Mum?" Trunks groaned groggily, fearing the answer.

"It's almost 5 o'clock."

"Damn, Dad's gonna kill me. How long was I out for?" Trunks asked, his eyes slowly attempting to open.

"Almost 9 hours, but don't worry about it. I'm going to kill your father before he ever lay's a finger on you again."

Trunks tried to exonerate his father's actions, but found it hard considering he didn't really condone them himself. He just didn't want his parents to start fighting again because it always ended with Bulma in tears and Vegeta taking off to some damn island halfway across the world. As a result he would have to pick up the pieces which was not always easy. As much as he dreaded an enraged Saiyan that had far superior power, he still hated seeing his mother distraught the most and it took nothing short of a dam to stop the tears. "He's only trying to train me Mum. It's for my own good really. It's just that I haven't been training much lately and..." 

Trunks was cut of by his mother, "and he shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"But still, I shouldn't have been sleeping for so long. Dad is so going to kill me." Trunks let his self preservation kick in.

"You weren't sleeping, you were unconscious and I'll cut a deal with you. Your Dad's not home yet, he's training with Goku, so I will tell him that you came 'round shortly after he left if you will rest a little longer."

"Mum, I'm fine, really. I think I can get up."

"Then you should be well enough to face your father when he finds out you were sleeping for a whole day." Bulma already knew she had won. As brave as Trunks would act at times he still was able to feel fear. She hated using her son's father against him, but it was for his own good.

Resigned to his fate Trunks swung his feet back into his bed and lay his head on the pillow, not even realising that he was still only semiconscious.

Bulma nodded in approval and crept out of the room leaving her son to regain his strength.

A few hours later Trunks took in a deep breath and let his eyes shoot open. He felt around his floor for his watch. When he found it he fell back into his bed and read the time, 8.38. As if stung he leapt out of his bed and began tossing on some clothes before running towards the kitchen to grab a snack, fearing the worst from his father. He began to imagine the gruelling hours of training that surely lay ahead of him. It's not that he didn't like training, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was about the only time he got to spend with his father, but Vegeta took it way too seriously. It would seem that the world was at peace, so why did they have to constantly prepare for war? However, of all the things Trunks had expected from his father, he had not anticipated the sight that was about to greet his eyes. When he entered the kitchen he found his mother sitting at the breakfast bar next to the phone with her chin resting on her hands, what he had not expected was the tears that ran down his mother's face.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

Startled Bulma jerked her head up and she hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Trunks, you're up. How do you feel?"

"Fine. What's wrong?"

Bulma seemed to pause for a second before she said, "It's your father, he's still not come home."

"I thought he went training with Goku, he's probably just lost track of time."

Bulma reached an arm out for her son and he quietly approached and wrapped his arms about her. Bulma began to speak a lot more quietly as if she no longer had any strength. "Normally Chi-Chi would have sent him home by now, but I haven't heard anything from her either."

"Mum, Dad's always disappearing without a word. It's kinda rough for you I know, but you've gotten pretty used to it over the years, so what's the real problem?"

"You're not your father's son for no reason are you? You always want an explanation don't you?"

"I just want to help Mum."

"I know, but you can't help me. I really need to talk to Vegeta about this one first and we had a fight before he left and I just wish he'd come home so I could tell him." Bulma's words began to speed up and she ended up in tears with her face buried in her son's torso.

Trunks silently cursed his father for leaving his mother like this. He didn't really understand what had happened, but if his Mum wanted Vegeta around then he would get him. Placing his hands gently on Bulma's shoulders he drew her back. "I'll go find him for you, OK?"

Her son's kindness brought more tears to her eyes, but she managed a small thank you.

Unsure about leaving his mother in this state Trunks glanced backwards as he was about to take off. Thinking quickly he ran to his room and when he returned he waved his cell-phone by Bulma. "I'll take my phone and if Vegeta turns up or you need me for any reason, just give me a ring."

"Mmhm, thanks Trunks."

Trunks shot his mother one final smile then blasted off towards the Son house.

As he flew Trunks grew more and more angry with his father. It was not about the constant insults he received from Vegeta, but rather his attitude towards Bulma. She needed him and he was out sparring with Goku. He had no idea what his mother could need someone like Vegeta so desperately to talk to, but accepted the fact that she had her reasons. She obviously saw something in Vegeta or they wouldn't still be together after all those fights and arguments. It never ceased to amaze him the number of times Vegeta could insult his mother without the whole relationship crumbling to nothing. Not that Bulma didn't get her own back. She displayed a real flair for getting Vegeta to do things he didn't want to. Trunks assumed that deep down Vegeta probably wanted to take part in all those things with Bulma, otherwise he would never have given in. He would have easily managed to get out of whatever punishment Bulma designated, but out of respect or laziness he would let Bulma win occasionally. This was an astonishing thing to see a proud prince let someone win. He would never even let his son win a fight, ever. Despite this sign of affection that few noticed, Trunks was still angry with his father. While Vegeta could be a very good gentleman, sometimes he was just an arrogant warrior.

Before long he began to wonder where his father could possibly be. Trunks was close enough to the Son house to locate the power, especially if Vegeta was training with Goku, but he couldn't feel a thing. "What are you up to Dad?" Trunks spoke quietly to himself, almost wishing his father would answer.

Suddenly Trunks felt something, a faint power, but very familiar. "It can't be Dad," Trunks said to nobody in particular. "It's far too weak..." he trailed off realising the implications of his words and repeated them as if hoping it would change something, "It's far too weak." Thinking back to his numerous lectures he recalled that a low power would mean someone hiding equally as often as someone badly injured. Proud he had recalled his lessons he pushed his power down and began to approach the power on foot. Once again he began to wonder what was going on.

"Dad! Goku!" Trunks yelled when he saw his father and Goku. He pressed his fingers onto his father's neck, then repeated the process on Goku. He found that each of their pulses were weak and rapid. He shook his father, hoping for some kind of response but got none. Panic began to set in because there was no way he could carry both Goku and his dad at once and he surely couldn't leave one of them alone in case whatever attacked them returned. Whatever had done this was strong and clever. They had taken down two of the world's strongest men without anyone even sensing a battle. This was what worried Trunks the most, the fact that neither Goku's or Vegeta's power levels had been raised significantly today, at least not that he had noticed. He had been unconscious, but he was sure that the other Z-Warriors would have come running at any indication of such a fight and there was an apparent lack of anyone other than himself.

Not wanting to waste time reflecting on the situation while his father and close friend bled to death he pulled out the cell-phone and called Gohan's house on the automatic dial.

"Hello, this is Videl speaking."

"Videl, its Trunks here. Can I please speak to Gohan? It's urgent."

"Sure, just a sec Trunks." Videl hadn't wasted time in dragging Gohan away from his book, knowing that something was very wrong, just from the tone Trunks had used. Indecipherable mutterings were heard in the background as Videl gave Gohan the phone.

"Trunks? You there?" Gohan spoke with more than a slight edge.

"Yeah. Gohan we've got trouble."

"What?" Gohan felt his throat clench and a small amount of adrenaline was released into his system.

Trunks hesitated, wondering how he should tell Gohan. Opting not to waste time on minding Gohan's reactions he blurted out, "I've just found Dad and Goku lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere."

"What happened?" Gohan was trying to stay calm, hoping there was a perfectly logical explanation.

"I don't know, but it looks a lot like they were attacked."

Gohan's hopes were crushed, but his education and tactical training pointed out the obvious flaw in this bringing him a little more hope. "But we would have sensed any major battle going on. That's not right. Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, but Gohan, we haven't got time for this. I need help getting them out of here."

Gohan resigned himself to reality and accepted the fact that there would be time for doubt and fear later. "Sure, sorry. Where is the middle of nowhere? Tell me and I'll be right there."

"Umm, well about four fifths of the way between my house and your dad's."

"OK, I'm on my way. Oh, and Trunks, do we need senzu?"

"Definitely."

The simple reply caused Gohan to worry even more. Gohan turned off the phone and turned towards his wife who had been listening to the conversation. "Where's Pan?"

"She's sleeping in her crib. Why? What's happened?" Videl snapped fearing something was wrong with her daughter.

"Dad and Vegeta are in trouble. Can you take Pan to your father to take care of, then go to Karin's tower and get some senzu."

Just as she was about to leave she turned back and looked at Gohan and asked him what he would be doing. Gohan confirmed Videl's fears by telling her that he was going to get his father. She knew that there were no alternatives, but still did not want her husband running into such dangerous situations. She had never liked it and probably would never get used to it. Being a good wife though she tried to disguise her own uncertainty knowing that Gohan should have more important things on his mind than worrying about his obsessive wife. Thinking that he probably already knew how she felt about the whole situation she settled for a simple, "Be careful." Gohan looked knowingly back at her confirming her previous assumption. Videl did not stop to ask further questions realising the necessity of immediate action. Instead she dashed to Pan's room and lifted the small bundle into her arms. Taking a double take of the room she realised she had left the bag of Pan's necessity's that had been lugged everywhere for the last year. Throwing this over he shoulder she took to the sky heading straight for her father's house.

When she touched down at her fathers house Pan was wide awake and had only just stopped screaming. She rocked her gently hoping to settle her down before presenting her father with her daughter. Realising that calming down an upset quarter Saiyan within moments was too much of a challenge she knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

Mister Satan was sitting in the lounge sprawled across a couch sleeping. Videl wondered how he managed to sleep with the TV as loud as it was. Not wasting time on such trivial matters she shifted Pan to one arm and attempted to rouse her father, to no avail. Getting desperate she tried to think of an alternative method. While doing so her eyes fell on the remote. She picked it up and pressed the power button. In an instant Mister Satan was awake and found himself face to face with his daughter. "Hey hun, what's up?"

Videl let out an exasperated sigh and thrust her only child into his arms and asked, "Can you take care of Pan for a while? I have to-" Videl wondered what she should tell her father. He had always been a coward, but she still loved him and didn't want to point out his inadequacies unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You have to what?" Mister Satan looked at his daughter, his curiosity piqued.

"Gohan and I are, well, we are going off somewhere together." Videl was mentally smacking herself for her idiotic explanation while still hoping he would buy it.

"Ohhh," he replied in a very sly manner, obviously thinking Videl was up to something very different to what she actually had planned.

Realising this Videl opened her mouth to protest and tell him to get his head out of the gutter, but caught herself. Trying to suppress the urge to protect her pride she just smiled and muttered thanks before she was out the door.

Once in the sky again Videl headed towards Karin's tower trying to put on as much speed a possible. Even when pushing herself really hard she found the trip slow. It had been a little over a year and a half since she'd done any serious form of training and this was now catching up on her. Looking after Pan had been a full time job for her and she hadn't seen the point in pretending that she could keep up fighting. Her father had acted disappointed, but secretly he had been pleased that she had settled down and was prepared to stay out of any serious combat.

Trunks had considered ringing his mother, but decided against it. She would only get really worried and then start crying again and both of these activities would not prove fruitful. Instead he went about trying to stop the bleeding on the two unconscious warriors, without much success.

By the time Gohan arrived Goku's power had slipped even more and Vegeta was beginning to follow suit. "Dad!" Gohan's voice echoed through the forest and caused Trunks to wince. However, he did not blame Gohan for his shock. It was a truly scary sight to see the strongest man alive lying in a pool of his own blood. Taking his father in his arms Gohan said to Trunks, "We'd better take them to your place. It's further, but I can't think of a better plan. We don't really want them in a hospital because the questions tend to get a little hard to answer when they want to know what the scar at the bottom of the spine is from and other stuff like that. Plus Capsule Corporation is as well equipped as any hospital, if not better."

"Kay, but what about the senzu beans?"

"Well, I sent Videl to go and get some so she'll meet us at your place. The sooner we get there the better."

With that the two took their fathers and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation as fast as the laws of physics would allow.

Meanwhile Videl had just about reached the top of Karin's tower. A strangely familiar smell seemed to penetrate Videl's consciousness vaguely reminding her of something that she could not put her finger on.

When she set her feet onto the platform Videl felt the blood in her veins freeze then begin to race erratically through her body. Her head seemed to float away from her shoulders and she was vaguely aware of her stomach churning. Without realising it Videl forced her lunch back down and forced herself to get a closer to assess the situation. The entire place was falling apart. Tiles and brick lay randomly scattered across Videl's path. The smell that she had sensed not long ago now permeated her entire nose, taking control. Finally she was able to put a name to the smell, burning flesh and rubble. It was a smell she shouldn't have to know, one that she had tried to wring from her own memories. Without thinking she understood the significance of this and began to search through the rubble desperately seeking life.

It wasn't long before she came across what remained of the tower's residents. The sight itself was enough to cause a person to lapse into a dizzy unconsciousness and Videl had to fight to avoid such an occurrence. Dropping her head she whispered an apology, unsure of how it was her fault in the first place. Then she turned away from the sight and began to search through the rubble again, this time hoping to find some senzu. Already she knew it was hopeless, someone hadn't done this for the sake of it. It was a tactical strike with one thing in mind. Someone didn't want Goku and Vegeta getting better any time soon. It wasn't long before she gave up and decided to return to her husband to see if she could be of any assistance, even if it was only moral support. Knowing how close Gohan and Goku were she knew that Gohan would be pretty upset by now.

Bulma opened the door curiously, but her face still stained by her previous tears. "Videl, hello. Please come in. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Videl wondered if Bulma realised how far from the truth that really was. She was fairly sure her face looked like someone had dropped a bucket of bleach on it. Her stomach still felt light from the lack of blood and her head was spinning. She had been away from battlefields so long the horrible memories had faded away and left her in a happy paradise without pain and suffering. To be thrown back into those pits of misery so quickly and unexpectedly had taken its toll on her.

Bulma however was far too distracted by her own concerns that she did not notice the telltale signs of anxiety written across Videls face. Instead she continued to hold up her cheerful facade, "Where's Gohan and Pan today?"

Videl faulted. "Bulma, don't you know?"

Bulma stared Videl straight in the eye and shook her head slightly.

Videl led Bulma to the lounge and sat her down and explained the afternoon's events to her. The whole time she was wondering why Bulma was the last to know about this.

When they touched down Trunks and Gohan wasted no time in getting their fathers inside and onto a bed in the medical section of Capsule Corporation. Bulma and Videl had followed trying to keep up with the two boys. Bulma had been asking questions left, right and centre, most of which Trunks couldn't answer.

It did not take long for Bulma's medical knowledge to kick in and she began to hook up the two injured men to every machine imaginable. Trunks and Gohan stood back, suddenly feeling very stupid and helpless.

"Videl, have you got the senzu beans?" Trunks enquired. Gohan had completely forgotten, having been swept up by the shock of seeing his father so vulnerable. Bulma who hadn't even known of the plan also stopped to see if Videl did indeed have any senzu beans.

"Umm..."

"Oh damn. You haven't have you." Trunks seemed to become highly agitated and Gohan could tell he was trying his hardest to restrain himself. It seemed strange to Gohan that Trunks could still love his father so devotedly despite the treatment he constantly received.

"Well, I really need to talk to you about that. You see, when I got to the top of Karin's tower the whole place was pretty torn up, like there had been a fight or something. There was no survivors and there was no senzu beans or senzu plant in sight."

The room fell silent except for the quiet beeping of Goku and Vegeta's heart monitors. Gohan was the first to speak up, "We should ring the others and get them together. Whatever is going on it's not good and with Dad and Vegeta down we are going to need all the help we can get."

Bulma and Videl nodded in agreement, but Trunks just stood at his father's side staring at the calm face. Gohan noticed, but said nothing, making a mental note to talk to Trunks as soon as he got the chance.

Videl noticed the tension present in the silence and offered to go and make the phone calls. Bulma announced that she would help her. Had either of the boys been in their right minds they would have realised that it only took one person to make a phone call, but neither noticed this flaw in Bulma's normally impeccable logic. Their thoughts were on the apparent task ahead of them, which at the time seemed far too big for the entire Z-Force combined without the help of Goku and Vegeta.

"Wake up soon Dad," Gohan whispered.

"I'm sorry Dad," Trunks whispered.

Back in the kitchen Videl had rung Yamucha, Tien, Chaotzu and Master Roshi. Each had promised to come over as fast as they could. Now Videl had left the two hardest calls to last.

"Hi Marron, it's Videl. Is your Dad there please?"

"Yup, just a minute please Videl."

Videl took the silence as a chance to rub Bulma's arm in silent support. Videl had wondered why Bulma hadn't stayed with Vegeta and Goku, but decided against saying anything.

"Hello, Krillen here."

"Hi Krillen, its Videl."

"Hi Videl. How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Krillen, you'd better come over to Capsule Corporation and bring Juuhachigou. Goku and Vegeta have been attacked and Karin's tower looks like it's had similar treatment." Videl had been around the Son family more than long enough to know what Goku and Krillen meant to each other. This knowledge only made breaking the news harder.

"Is Goku OK?" Krillen's voice stung of urgency.

"We don't really know." The painful truth seemed to hit Videl, although she was not directly related to Goku she still really cared about him, not to mention how much Gohan's happiness meant to her. Saying the words seemed to suddenly make it real and she blinked hard trying to force back the tears.

"How did that happen. Goku's power has barely risen today and he wouldn't have gone down without a fight."

"We don't know, just come and we'll discuss it then." It seemed that not knowing was to become the catch-cry of the day.

"OK, I'll be right there."

The uncertainty of the situation caused Videl to add one final point. "Umm, Krillen."

"Yeah."

"You might want to take Marron to my dad's place. He's looking after Pan so I'm sure he won't mind." Videl considered getting the kids as far away from this whole mess as possible as a very high priority right now. With all this uncertainty it would pay to watch their backs.

"Well, OK." Krillen was clearly wondering why it was so necessary to keep the kids away, but he was a smart guy and Videl knew he would figure it out for himself.

"Bye Krillen."

"Bye."

Videl hung up the phone then began to dial Chichi's number. This would be the hardest call to make. Bulma saw the hesitation and held out her hand for the phone. "Let me Videl. I've known Chichi forever." Videl didn't take much convincing to take up Bulma on this offer and passed the phone over and watched as Bulma's shaking hands dialled Chichi's number.

Back in the infirmary Gohan was trying to talk to Trunks. He really needed to know if there was anything that Trunks could tell him about this nameless foe. "Trunks, I realise that you are worried about your father, but we need to know what happened."

"Why should I be worried about him, Gohan? He doesn't really care what happens to me, so what makes you think that I care what happens to him." Trunks realised how stupid he probably looked sitting at the side of the man he just declared meant nothing to him. He half expected a snide remark from Gohan, but knew that wasn't his style.

"He's your father, Trunks."

"And I'm his son."

Gohan realised the futility of his enterprise and decided to change the topic before things got heated. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was a furious Saiyan. "Just tell me what you know."

Trunks thought of a thousand trite comments that he could make regarding Gohan's blatant change of subject, but saw that he was only trying to help. "I don't really know anything."

"Just start from the beginning." Gohan felt like he was speaking to a five year old and tried to make the request a little less condescending, but still remember that Trunks was only thirteen. "You never know what might help."

Trunks took in a deep breath, "I was...umm...sleeping 'till about 5 o'clock." Trunks saw the questioning stare, but disregarded it. "When I woke up Mum told me to get some more rest and I did just that. Then when I woke up again I found Mum crying about how she had to tell Dad something and he wasn't there. I said that I'd go and find him. He was meant to be training with you Dad, but I couldn't sense either of their powers. Then when I was nearly at your Dad's place I felt a really weak power. It felt a lot like Dad's, but just too weak. I flew down anyway and found them in that clearing. Then I rang you and I think you know the rest of it."

Gohan tried not to seem disappointed. He had hoped Trunks would have been able to tell him something that might help them. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, sorry." Trunks started to feel very inadequate.

Neither of the two knew what to say so both sat in silence with their respective fathers.

Videl poked her head around the corner and beckoned to Gohan who silently rose and left. He stared at her puzzled at what she could possibly want. While waiting for her to speak Gohan noticed that Videl's face was very pale and she seemed somewhat subdued. He was about to ask what was wrong fearing something might have happened to his mother or brother.

"We just rang your mum. She's on her way and bringing Goten."

Relieved Gohan asked, "How'd she take it."

"Not good."

"I'm not surprised." Gohan could just imagine how his mother would have reacted and tried to smile but didn't manage more than a tiny twist of his lips.

Seemingly unaware of his attempts Videl continued on her own agenda. "Gohan, do you know where Piccolo is?"

"No, but he wouldn't be hard to find."

"Would you mind? Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu probably won't be any more than backup and Piccolo, well, he's Piccolo."

At that Gohan did smile. "Nah, it's OK. I'm probably the only one who could find him anyway. Just..." Gohan trailed off for a second as he glanced back towards his father. "Just look after my Dad, please."

"Sure honey." With that Videl drew Gohan towards her and hugged him for a moment before he gently broke the embrace. Videl watched as her husband strode down the corridor, but no with his usual confidence. Now he walked with an air of fear and uncertainty, one that haunted all of the Z-Warriors right now.

*

"Jaques, Gohyakugou and Yonhyakugou have destroyed Karin tower. Sanbyakugou and Nihykugou have incapacitated Goku and Vegeta."

"Are they dead?"

"There was a small error in my calculations and..."

"Are they dead?" The demand was spat into Paul's face and he leaned back in his chair trying to avoid further confrontation.

"No, as I said there was a small error in my calculations and it would seem that too much power was put into the blasts causing the androids to run out of power before they could destroy Goku and Vegeta."

"So we are going to need Hyakugou?"

"I don't know yet, but I'd say so. Goku will not go down without a fight."

"Goku is a Saiyan. We have five of the most perfect warriors ever. We will win this time." Paul was concerned by Jaques's blind faith. He claimed to know the enemy intimately, but didn't seem to know his most famous quality, a solid determination that was yet to be rivalled.

"I'm just saying that we are going to need to let Nihyakugou, Sanbyakugou, Yonhyakugou and Gohyakugou recharge before we jump into battle again."

"We don't really want to wait. I want Goku out of the equation as soon as possible. Anyway, I thought the androids had unlimited power source."

"They do, but if it is heavily exerted it can take some time to restore the battery to its previous levels. I'll just alter the programming to avoid such an incident again. Do you want me to send out Hyakugou too?"

"Yes. We will not allow them a chance to know what hit them?"

*

The ringing of a phone brought her ears alive. Rubbing a hand across her face Trina realised that she must have fallen asleep at some point last night. Without opening her eyes Trina leaned across the bed and grabbed the phone, grateful for the silence that followed. Raising the phone to her ear she stuttered through a greeting.

"Morning babe. How you feeling?"

"Mmm, tired. What do you want?" Trina was able to answer the question seconds after the words had escaped her mouth as the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"I said last night I was going to call you, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. You just woke me up and I didn't get a very good sleep last night."

"Me either."

Both Trina and Mike began to wonder if the recent train of events had affected the other as much as it had them. Despite their open relationship there were still some topics that were taboo so the statements were taken at face value.

"Do you want me to ring you later?" Mike continued hoping that she would let him get this over and done with. This was the part of the relationship that both struggled to endure and he didn't want to drag it out if he could avoid it at all.

Obviously thinking along the same lines Trina said, "No, I think we should talk. If you give me half an hour I can have a shower and some breakfast then we can meet somewhere and talk face to face."

Not wanting to pressure Trina, Mike decided to check that his wishes weren't affecting her decision. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, why not?" Trina wasn't even sure if it was the truth or not. Lately truth and lies seemed to blur into one at times, each indistinguishable from the other.

"Shall I meet you at The Bassment then?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

Trina hung up the phone and rolled back over thinking she would just rest for a moment before she got up.

Once more the ringing of a phone sounded. Trina's eyes shot open, "Damn." Looking at the clock she began to appreciate how long that minute rest had taken. "Hello," she yelled into the phone.

"Trina, its Mike. Don't shoot." Mike began to wonder if he was about to be blown off. Trina had not been at The Bassment and when he knocked on the door he received no reply. Now he knew for sure she was home.

"Damn, damn, Mike, I'm so sorry. I was just resting for a second and I must have fallen asleep."

Mike fears were assuaged. "It's alright. Just open the door."

"What?" Trina began to wonder what Mike had been smoking, it wouldn't be a first. However thanks to her he did not make it a habit.

"I'm standing on your doorstep and its freezing out here."

Trina was now really baffled, she hated it when he played mind games. "Why didn't you just knock?"

"I did."

Highly embarrassed and unsure of how to reply Trina let out a simple, "Oh."

"Trina, just open the door."

"Yeah right, sorry."

"Stop apologising and get out of bed."

Trina dropped the phone back in its place and stumbled across the mess she had thrown on the floor last night. Still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes she slid the door open and found Mike standing there with a cell phone in his hands. "Morning babe."

"Just come in before the whole place freezes."

Mike shuffled in and took off his trench coat and hung it on the hook at the back of the door. Then he went to the kitchen and began shuffling through the cupboards to get some coffee to take the chill off the day and the edge off their relationship. Really he knew he was kidding himself, there was no coffee that good.

The two sat on opposite ends of the couch cupping the faded mugs. "Feeling more awake yet?" Mike asked.

"Uh, yeah."

There was a second of silence before each started to talk at once.

"Listen Mike, I-"

"Trina I think you-"

Both dropped their heads waiting for the other to continue. Mike was the first to speak. "Trina, think you really need to sort yourself out. You can't stand half in and half out. If anyone ever finds out how you feel about our little society I think you'll find yourself sitting at the top of the missing persons list. If you walk away now they'll probably just let you go unless you try to expose them. But if you chose to stay you have to accept the group and its ideals. Before long there will be no way to turn back. I don't want to have to live with the fact that I made you live a life you didn't want. I think you know what I'd prefer you did, but this isn't my choice and it never was. I've tried to talk you into staying too many times. For once I think you need to decide for yourself. Whatever you decide I'll respect your decision, but make sure you decide soon." With that Mike got up and wrapped his coat around his shoulders and tipped his coffee down the sink. It wasn't very good anyway - so much for that idea.

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd love to know what you think.

*


	3. Goku Awakes, "Enemy?"

REASON ****

REASON

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball Z characters. I am not making any money off this either, so don't sue me. That two cents is all I have.

****

Authors notes: Not a lot of action in this, more of a pilot chapter. Don't worry, this story was posted in action/adventure for a reason. Umm, I've been looking for the disk with the full version of chapter three on it for ages now. I don't think it's turning up. If I ever find it I'll post it, but that may be one piece of writing lost to the world.

****

****

Chapter 3: Goku awakes, "Enemy?"

Gohan zipped through the sky searching for his mentor. Had he been fully concentrating on the task at hand he would have found him easily, but his thoughts tended to wander to his father. He couldn't get over the shock of seeing his father out cold from such a simple wound. Heading towards the desert where Piccolo had trained him Gohan began to sense a familiar power. "Piccolo," he whispered.

*

Back at Capsule Corporation everyone was there except for Gohan and Piccolo. Chi-Chi was at Goku's side gently stroking his brow, but stayed tuned into the conversation. Trunks still sat at his father's side and had barely said a word to anyone. Tempers were beginning to fray as each of them tried to comprehend the situation.

"There is no way Goku could have been taken down without us knowing about it. I'll be it was Vegeta," Yamcha said.

"There is no way that Vegeta could have taken down Goku and you know it," Tien finally spoke up.

"Now, now, don't get excited. Both Goku and Vegeta are strong and before you know it they'll be back on their feet and explaining everything to us." Master Roshi had taken it upon himself to act as the voice of reason.

"We may not have that long." Everyone stopped and turned to face Trunks sitting sullenly in the corner. He kept his gaze on his father as he spoke. "Whatever did this isn't stupid. They were smart enough to figure out that they had to take these two down with one strong attack without giving them time to power up or even block the blast. Also they had to have the ability to mask their power entirely. That in itself would show an incredible superiority over what we have, unless..." his voice seemed to linger.

"Unless what, Trunks," Bulma encouraged, knowing how hard it was for Trunks.

"Unless they are androids."

"Androids?" Goten exclaimed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here son. We don't even know that Vegeta and Goku didn't sense it." Master Roshi once more trying to bring a sense of sanity to the situation.

"Look, I was...sleeping, so I wouldn't have felt a battle anyway, but you guys would have noticed if Goku or Vegeta were locked in any serious struggle, right?"

The warriors in the room all nodded their heads and dropped their eyes to the floor.

Finally Videl spoke up, "So, assuming they are androids, who made them? I mean, Dr Gero's dead. I don't think there is anyone else on the planet who is capable of building androids."

"So you're saying they came from another planet? I don't think so because Dende would probably have known about any landings and he would have told us. No, it comes from Earth all right. When Dr Gero first produced his androids we didn't think anyone was capable of producing androids, but we were very wrong and that cost us a lot." Krillen ended there not wanting to dredge up painful memories of the android invasion if it was at all possible. The whole android discussion was making him uncomfortable as it was, mostly because he was thinking about how Juuhachigou would be taking it. He often wondered how she coped with her past and that was without having it rubbed in her face.

"We are making assumptions again. We should prepare for anything and expect the worse because otherwise we will be caught out by small surprises." Even Krillen was surprised to hear Juuhachigou speak so forcefully.

"OK, so what do you suggest we do then?" Yamcha's tone was less than endearing.

"We should just be prepared for a full onslaught and hope that Vegeta and Goku are healed by the time whatever the threat is returns." Juuhachigou seemed to have taken control of the conversation and almost dared anyone to disagree with her. Trunks assumed that it was because she agreed with him and therefore felt she was the resident expert. Krillen knew that it was because she was still fighting her demons of the past and trying to redeem herself.

When everyone had filtered out of the medical Bulma quietly returned and sat on the opposite side of Vegeta to Trunks. "Trunks," she ventured, receiving only a murmur in reply. "I'm assuming you didn't have such a good time training with Vegeta this morning.

Trunks let out a mournful sigh. "He's so strong Mum. I'll never be as good as him, but he tries so hard to get me there. He never say's it, but I can see that he just wants me to have everything he's ever wanted. He hate's being second best to Goku and tries so hard to avoid me suffering the same fate. The only thing is I can never be the strongest. I just let him down every time."

Bulma was surprised he had opened up so easily. He must have been waiting for someone to talk to, she thought. She went over to Trunks and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders. "He wants you to be strong because he wants you to be happy. I'll never really understand how a Saiyan mind works, but I know that fighting is an integral part of it and without it you cannot be really happy. He tells you about Saiyan pride, but what he means is your happiness. It's hard for you, but it's hard for him too. He has been raised to push people away. When Frezia was looking after him he never had a friend. He built up a defence system around himself to avoid anyone getting close. Sometimes we don't choose to fall in love though. That's why they call it _falling_ in love, because nobody chooses to fall, it just happens. He never learnt to cope with things like that, so sometimes he deals with it strangely, by our standards anyway."

Trunks looked up at his mother, surprised she understood so much about Vegeta. She'd never really spoken to him about his father in that manner. "I know Mum." The scary thing was that he meant it. He understood what his father had been through and he so badly wanted to help him, but he never could. He never could get beyond the Princely facade of his father and that hurt him so badly he wanted to cry, so he did. He pushed his face into his mother's shoulder for a second, then pulled away, angrily swiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's OK to cry Trunks."

"Warriors never cry."

Half an hour later Trunks gently shook his mother awake, "Mum, I think Goku's coming around."

Bulma's sluggish attitude quickly dropped and she rushed to Goku. She pressed a few buttons on the computer sitting next to Goku and several graphs and lines Trunk's barely had time to decipher came onto the screen. "I think you're right Trunks," she announced.

Trunks gave her a small smile and looked expectantly at his father, hoping for a similar miracle.

Bulma noticed this, but didn't have time to think of anything reassuring to say, instead she rushed off to gather the others together.

Bulma came tearing in and grabbed the doorframe to regain control of her momentum. "Goku's coming 'round," she panted. The sound of chairs scraping across the floor was followed by eager footsteps.

The group crowded into the small room to find Goku blinking hard trying to restore his vision to its full potential. Krillen noted that Trunks had moved to Goku's side, but every thirty seconds or so he would glance back hopefully at his father. Goku pushed himself up in the bed and began twisting his neck. When he finally seemed to have regained his composure the room was still silent. "Hi," Goku said, grinning sheepishly.

As if waiting for that cue, Goten rushed up to his father and jumped up on the bed causing it to creak slightly and then squeezed his father tightly as if he would disappear if he let go.

Goku seemed surprised by this, but only a second later he was returning the gesture. Then he noticed Chi-Chi was glaring at him rather angrily. Goten seemed to notice Goku's embrace losen so turned about.

"Goten, get off that bed now."

"Chi-Chi, he's OK."

"Goku! You are supposed to be resting." The cold glare that accompanied the words caused Goten to slide off the bed and Goku inched back further into his bed.

The second of awkward silence was broken by Bulma who asked Goku how he was feeling.

"I'll be fine."

"Goku, this is not time for the bravado act. We have got an enemy out there that too you and Vegeta down, no problem. We need to know if you are up to fighting and if not what needs fixing before we throw you into the action."

"Excuse me. My Goku needs time to rest and heal before you start sending him into battle. Can't you see that that." Chi-Chi's more notorious qualities had finally kicked in.

"Chi-Chi, I'm alr..."

"Goku, don't you worry. You just rest and we'll sort this all out."

"Chi-Chi, calm down, we need to find out what Goku knows about the enemy," Master Roshi said.

"We need to let him rest."

"He can rest later, right now we..."

"Umm, excuse me, guys?" Goku finally gained Chi-Chi's and Master Roshi's attention.

"Yes Goku honey?"

Goku's eyebrows knitted and he paused for a second as if he had forgotten what he had intended to say. "What happened to Vegeta? And, well, umm, enemy?"

All eyes fixed on Goku, hoping he would denounce his unusual joke. No such blessing came. Instead he repeated the question, "What happened to Vegeta? Who is the enemy? What is going on?"

More blank stares came.

"Is anyone going to answer me?"

Surprisingly, Trunks was the first to come out of his dumbstruck state. "Goku, we don't know. We found you and Dad lying unconscious in the middle of a forest. We were hoping you could tell us what we are up against."

"How do you know it was a deliberate attack?"

"The worlds two strongest men don't just collapse of their own accord Goku." Yamcha finally built up the courage to say what everyone was thinking. "Something happened out there and we need to know what."

Chi-Chi disapproved of the others putting so much pressure on Goku when he was still in obvious need of rest, but had realised the importance of any information that could be rattled out of Goku.

Bulma decided to take a far more logical approach to the situation. "Look guys, if Goku was taken down with one strike without any chance to defend himself, then he is obviously not going to remember the enemy is he?" This made enough sense to everyone and seeing that Bulma continued. "Goku, tell us what you remember doing last."

Goku paused thoughtfully then launched into his somewhat simplified explanation, "I was in the forest."

Everyone waited for him to finish his story, but no continuation came.

"Dad, we need to know more than that."

"I know Goten, I'm thinking."

"Give Goku time to think Goten. His body has undergone quite a lot of stress in the last few hours so it might be hard for him to remember." Bulma tried to explain as gently as possible.

Goku still stared blankly for a second before a look of realisation washed over his face. "I know, I was in the forest because Vegeta was late for sparring, so I thought I might as well go for a walk and pick up some fish for dinner while I was at it. I was just about at the pond when..."

Nobody said anything, not wanting to break his train of thought.

Goku gasped as if he had been holding his breath. "I...I don't remember anything else."

Nobody said anything for a while. Their only real source of information other than speculation had just proved to be non-existent. Juuhachigou seemed to suddenly remember her position as leader and ordered everyone out to let Goku rest. She noticed Trunks did not follow her, but decided not to make anything of it. He probably wouldn't disturb Goku, he was about as quiet as his father right now.

Once everyone had moved several metres down the hallway they raised their voices to a normal volume and began once more arguing over their theories on the situation. Videl slipped up beside Bulma and held her back a little separating her from the crowd.

"Do you realise that if this comes to an all out battle, and it probably will, Trunks is going to be one of our main defences. With Goku and Vegeta ou..." Videl remembered Bulma's association with Vegeta and quickly rethought her choice of words, "unable to fight Gohan will probably be leading the attack. However, he won't be able to do this alone. Whatever this is it's way too smart and strong to go down so easily."

"I understand the situation, is there a point to this?" Bulma snapped.

"I just wondered if Trunks will be up to it. You probably know him better than anyone."

"I think so. Once he's got something to fight for I don't think you could stop him."

"And he has something to fight for?"

Bulma nodded. "His father's life."

"What," Videl practically screeched.

"You can't tell me you think it's coincidence that Goku and Vegeta were the first ones to be struck. Someone knows what they are to this planet and wants them out of the equation."

"But surely Vegeta will be up and about in time by the time the war really escalates?"

"I don't know, the last assault was quick. Whoever is doing this knows that the fight has to be fast and precise if it is to be won."

Videl was surprised by Bulma's tactical knowledge. She could analyse an aggressor as well as she analysed her various machines.

"So you really think Trunks and Gohan are going to have to carry this battle?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Videl accepted the question avoidance and decided to back off. Instead she rejoined the group and listened politely as they all recounted sparring sessions and other battles, clearly sick of asking questions that nobody could answer.

Videl's little talk had sparked a nagging question in Bulma and she had left to talk to Trunks as soon as she saw Videl rejoining the larger group.

"Trunks, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?"

Bulma took in a deep breath and looked over Goku ensuring he was still asleep. "If Goku and your father aren't ready for battle when these guys attack, will you...will you be ready to fight them."

"Not only will I fight them Mum, but I'll kill them. I haven't forgotten what you told me earlier, about having to talk to Dad about something. They'll regret this. I only wish you could talk to me about whatever's bothering you." Again Trunks whispered to himself as if making an oath, "I will kill them."

"I'm so lucky to have you Trunks." Tears were beginning to form in Bulma's eyes. She had almost been swept up by the excitement of the day and she had long since dismissed her thoughts of her conversation with Trunks. "Just take care won't you. Whatever happens, look after yourself."

Trunks smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. "For you Mum, anything."

Not much later everyone was asleep in their designated beds. The day had taken a lot out of everyone. Only one person in the whole building remained awake, Trunks, still sitting at his father's bedside, no longer forced to hold back. "I'm so sorry Dad. One day...one day I'll make you proud of me. When those guys come back, they won't know what hit 'em. I don't know how I'm gonna kill someone who took you down without an afterthought, but if that will make you proud of me, I'll do it a hundred times. Just stick with me Dad." Trunks let his vision wander to the various machines hooked up to his father. He knew enough to see what his mother hadn't told him, Vegeta wasn't good. "Just stick with me." Trunks then rested his head on the side of his fathers bed and with a long sigh, shut his eyes.

*

Back in the desert Gohan had located Piccolo and had just finished relaying the day's events to him. Piccolo had stood in silence for the duration, waiting to get all the facts from his student before he went asking stupid questions. However at the conclusion of Gohan's explanation, one huge question mark still hung over his head.

"Gohan, what attacked your father?"

"We don't know."

"Gohan, after all the years I've spend training you I would think you should know that knowledge of the enemy is the most important thing. Remember, an enemy that cannot be seen cannot be hunted. An enemy that cannot be heard cannot be traced. An enemy that cannot be touched cannot be hurt, but an enemy that cannot be understood..."

"Cannot be killed. I know, but neither Goku or Vegeta are in the mood for telling us anything and nobody else has seen or felt anything. We have zero information. Zip, nadda, nothing, zilch."

"So it would seem, but the complete absence of any information would indicate that something very weird is going on, especially with your father in the thick of it."

"Pi-ccolo," Gohan whined.

"Sorry, I find it hard to believe sometimes that you are actually related to Goku."

"Why don't we discuss my heritage on the way. I don't like leaving Dad while he's still out of it."

"Whatever you think kid."

With that the two headed towards the horizon, trying to block the setting sun from their eyes.

*

"Trina, babe, sweety, don't leave yet."

"I'm sick of this party though. Everyone just quotes Jaques then asks to buy you a drink."

"Really? Nobody's offered to buy me a drink. Where are these friends of yours, they sound like my kind of people."

"Mike, can we just go?" Mike looked at Trina with a touch of disappointment, he had hoped this party would have raised her spirits. It was after all the celebration of their first successful attack. Deep down he knew that she wasn't into this, but he wanted her to be so badly that he kept fooling himself and her into keeping up the charade. If she didn't believe in him and his cause, then he just couldn't face her.

Unaware of the slight discord at the back of the hall Jaques continued his way through the crowd, taking the praise and congratulations a little less than graciously. He seemed to revel in the attention, even if he did constantly declare it was unwarranted.

Mr Mancoff seemed to appear from the background and quietly tapped Jaques on the arm. Jaques raised a hand to indicate he had noted him, but finished his conversation before turning to face him. No point in asserting a little authority is there, he thought. From day one he had worried about who would be in control here and had tried his best to maintain his stature in the group. He had been relieved to see that Paul had no desire to improve his social standing at all and posed no real threat, but Jaques kept his guard up just in case.

"Jaques, Sanbyakugou and Nihyakugou have recharged."

Jaques seemed to stare for a second and Paul had began to wonder if he had indeed understood what he had said. Then a broad grin threatened to cross his face, but this was quickly suppressed. Instead Jaques demurely stepped onto the stage and called for the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a treat in store for you."

The stifled mutters soon faded to silence and Jaques could feel all the eyes on him, waiting, expecting, wanting.

"Tonight you will all witness history. You will all witness the event that set our world back on course. Tonight...you will witness the death of Son Goku."

An uproarous cheer rang through the hall and lasted for at least two minutes before Jaques raised his hands indicating that he wished to speak again.

"Mr Mancoff has just informed me that our android army are ready for action, so within the next half hour we will deploy them for our final assault. This was not intended to occur tonight, but thanks to Paul's excellent work, we shall have our future a little earlier. In honour of what you have done for our cause I invite you all to witness Son Goku's final hour."

Again cheers rang through the hall, but this time Jaques was unable to gain control over the unveiled emotion. Realising that he would be unable to speak for sometime he dismounted the stage and approached Mr Mancoff.

"It's time."

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd love to know what you think.

*


	4. Divide and Conquer

Authors notes: This is the chapter that I had to completely obliterate to get it down to a reasonable size ****

REASON

__

Reason transformed into prejudice is the worst form of prejudice, because reason is the only instrument for liberation from prejudice.

-Allan Bloom

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball Z characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I'm not making any money off writing this stuff so to all those fanfic readers who were planning on suing me (as you do), tough luck.

****

Authors notes: This is the chapter that I couldn't really bring myself to cut as much out of, so as you may notice, there aren't that many changes. By the way, I'm still looking for the disk with chapter three on it. Its in my room, somewhere. For the time being you can just read the abridged version. I was planning on waiting till I found it, but it's just not happening. I'll post the full version as soon as I find it. Trust me, if you've seen my place you'd understand. I literally can't see the floor.

****

Chapter 4: Divide and Conquer

In the middle of a desert with the sun long gone and the horizon stretching out Gohan stopped. He stopped with such haste that Piccolo had travelled a good hundred metres before he could react and do the same.

"Do you feel that Piccolo?" Although it seemed a ridiculous question Gohan needed to know that he wasn't imagining things. It felt like his Dad and judging from his state last time Gohan had seen him Goku wasn't likely to be up and fighting.

"Sure do, but it feels like your Dad to me kid."

"That's what I thought, but it can't be. He's still healing. That power is at least a Super Saiyan."

Without further discussion the two changed their course and headed towards the strange power emanating from somewhere in the desert they were about to leave. Neither knew what they were running into, but both knew that it was serious. Gohan was probably the worst affected by the whole situation because he hated being in the dark, especially when his father was involved. That wasn't all though, there was still one thing nagging at the back of his mind, it could also be Goten. Sometimes the two were so alike and this was reflected in their power signals. At such distance and a low level it was virtually impossible to differentiate between the two. This thought didn't comfort Gohan any, his little brother was a good fighter, but still no match against something which could take down his father. 

A few moments later Piccolo and Gohan quietly dropped to the ground and pushed their power levels down.

"Gohan, you can't feel anything, can you?"

Gohan faulted, "Are you kidding, Dad's power is rising by the minute." Once more Gohan felt his heart reach for his throat, why could he sense something that Piccolo couldn't?

"Yeah, but think about it. Who is he fighting? Can you even detect the slightest presence of an enemy?"

Somewhat perturbed by the unusual line of questioning Gohan tried to understand what his trainer was getting at. It was true that he could not sense a second enemy, but that could mean a number of things. Maybe it was just his father scouting the area out. Gohan had been taking his time, it was possible that Goku was looking for him or maybe just training. It wasn't unheard of for a Saiyan to make a remarkably quick recovery. Piccolo's impatience became evident and Gohan ventured and answer, "Well, no, but..."

"Then I think we can be fairly sure of what we are up against." Piccolo didn't bother to waste time listening to Gohan's alternate reasonings for the strange incident. Although he was smart, Gohan tended to be a little naive, even after all his years of experience in fighting.

Gohan didn't bother asking what Piccolo was talking about, each acknowledged the desire not to bring up memories of the androids or any past battle for that matter. Instead Gohan slightly nodded and followed Piccolo towards the power.

"Piccolo, if that's my Dad, then surely it'll be OK. If he's up to fighting then he can just go to Super Saiyan Three, then he'll be able to handle whatever this is." It was more of a question than a statement. Gohan was seeking reassurance that he wouldn't have to face the ugly truths of war again, something he never grew accustomed to. Despite his Saiyan heritage Chichi had raised a decent human child with typical humanities.

"We don't know that he's fully healed, the others may have just run out of alternatives. Besides, they took him down once..." Piccolo trailed off and indicated to Gohan to be quiet.

Gohan froze and peered at the horizon hoping to see what his trainer had, but to no avail. "What?" Piccolo shot Gohan a warning glance and he wisely shrunk back. Piccolo's brow creased with concentration. Gohan's eyes flicked about looking for what could have Piccolo so ruffled.

Without warning Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he started to yell, "Gohan, go! It's not your father, it's so..." The words were cut off by a huge blast, cracking with red electricity, that flew directly towards the pair. Piccolo leapt to block the attack shield Gohan in the process, but when the energy came closer he realised the futility of such an endeavour. Instead he accessed his years of experience and expertly manoeuvred the blast and managed to send it heavenward. Without waiting to see it disappear in the distance Piccolo returned his attention to the source of the attack, but his eyes flicked back to Gohan just to check that he was not hurt. Although Gohan had far more potential than Piccolo he did not trust the kid to look after himself at times like this. Officially, he knew he had to get Gohan back to Goku in one piece or there would be trouble, but the truth was he couldn't face the thought of losing Gohan. Gohan frowned as he listened to Piccolo's laboured breathing as he instinctively dropped to a fighting position, but he had no idea what he was meant to be defending himself from. He could still feel his father's power, but now it was very high, too high. "Piccolo, he's gone Super Saiyan Three." As unlikely as the explanation seemed, it was the only plausable rationale at the time.

"NO!" The edge on the words was unfamiliar coming from Piccolo, the callous Demon King with no fears or weaknesses.

Gohan was more surprised by Piccolo's harsh tone, something he wasn't used to when there was nobody else around. Normally, even with others around, there was a slight touch of compassion in his words even if the words themselves sounded harsh. However this time Piccolo was really worked up over something. Gohan looked at his face seeking an explanation for his strange behaviour.

"Gohan, that is not your father. I don't know who it is, but either someone is imitating his power, or I've gone completely insane."

Gohan still scanned Piccolo's face searching for answers. "Piccolo, you aren't making any sense."

"Can't you sense that emptiness? There is something missing in that power, something that you probably notice without even realising it. I don't really know what it is, but there is something in Goku's power that advertises his nature, it's in yours too. However, it's not in that power. That is not Goku."

Gohan stared at his master, in complete awe. Gohan knew that without Piccolo he would have rushed into this battle headfirst. Although he may out-power him a hundred times Piccolo always had a small edge that emerged from his scepticism and experience. Time and time again Piccolo had forced Gohan to maintain his head, to keep his wits about him in a battle rather than assume a battle was all about strength. Piccolo realised the effect Goku had had on Gohan's training. Goku had shown him to focus on getting stronger and developing iron strength will. Piccolo knew that this wasn't always what it took to win a fight, despite Goku's success rate. One day the event would arise that tactics would be all that was needed to win a war. This was not lost on Gohan and he had often wondered what effect Piccolo's influence may have had when he was fighting in the Cell games, a voice of reason calling him to end the battle while he could. Remembering this he heeded his teacher's warnings, "Then what is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it just attacked us. Can you see your father doing that?"

Gohan could not fault the logic and dropped his head.

"Head up! We are in a battlefield!"

Gohan instantly returned his attention to the task at. Without warning a huge energy blast sprung into vision. Warrior instinct kicked in and Gohan cupped his hands at his side calling out the fateful chant that had ended so many fights. KA...ME...HA...ME...HA! The two blasts headed toward one another at a speed incomprehensible to most. As the energy met it began to transform, exploding outward lighting up the sky and letting out a war cry of its own. Piccolo was almost thrown back by the sudden explosion, obviously not concentrating on the clash. Gohan wondered what Piccolo had seen that was so important to draw his eyes from the struggle. Knowing that there wasn't time to concern himself with such details he spared a second to glance guiltily at his trainer knowing that he had not been fully concentrating on what he should have been. The silent apology was accepted and both returned their attention to the battle.

As Piccolo watched his student dodge the attack and felt his heart crawl up to his throat. Although he would never admit it, even to himself, Gohan meant too much to him for it to end as a result of some damned robot.

*

Darkness. Silence. Death. Goten's senses were assaulted by these three sensations. He twisted and turned through the void completely disorientated. Without warning his father's power flared up. Goten started in that direction, but found himself restrained by cold fingers wrapping about his wrists and ankles. The cold transferred from the hands to his skin, then deeper, reaching his blood and flowing with it. He could feel it approaching his heart. His desperate struggle proved ineffective as he felt the energy drain from him, all the while sensing his fathers power rise to Super Saiyan Two and continue climbing. Goten felt his extremities fall numb and the black started to swirl with blinding flashes of light, signs he knew all too well. In a final struggle he forced the last reserves of energy through his arms scorching the cold flesh that bound him so tightly and slightly warming his own flesh. With his resources depleted Goten felt himself falling, falling, falling. Goku's power was now at Super Saiyan Three. "Goten!" Goku's pained cry brought a new strength to Goten's fatigued mind and body and he headed in the direction of his father, the power signal the only thing to guide him. In the darkness Goku's power lit up the immediately surrounding area providing Goten with a beacon once he gained a close enough proximity. "Dad!" Goten called out, wondering what it was that was plaguing his father so terribly. Goku stiffened, then slowly twisted his neck to reveal a blank plane where his face should have been. "Goten." The voice was expressionless and seemed to simply vibrate from the air rather than the man that stood before Goten. Goten let out a scream then began to call out for his father knowing that he would never come.

Soft whimpers echoed through the empty room. The door cracked open and Chichi crept in to comfort her youngest son.

"Dad, no, no, no. NOOO!" Goten sat up in the bed with a start, his eyes wide open. His fear did not fade when he realised that his father's power was still at Super Saiyan Three.

"Goten dear, it's alright." Chichi adjusted her weight on the edge of the bed and took her son's head in her arms and held it to her chest. "It's OK, it was just a nightmare. Dad's fine."

Goten pushed his mother away and looked into her eyes, "No he's not. I can feel him." Goten let out a slow breath. "Mum, he's fighting."

"Goten, it's alright. You just had a bad dream. Dad's still sleeping."

"No Mum. I can feel it."

Chichi stopped for a second letting the words sink in. She knew better than to doubt Goten on such matters, but still something told her that Goku wouldn't have crept out to face some nameless enemy without even consulting the others. Needing some confirmation of Goten's claims she jumped to her feet and rushed off leaving him alone in the darkness bewildered and confused. He called out to her, but she was long gone. "There's something else Mum, something's missing." His words fell on the silent walls. Taking the opportunity provided, Goten began to concentrate further on the unusual power. Now there was no mistaking it – this power did not belong to Goku. Detaching his concentration from the unusual power he scanned the other powers in the building and found his fathers, which was still very low due to his recent run in with the enemy. Realising the implications of what he had just discovered he threw the covers off his bed and hurriedly pulled on his training clothes. Cautiously he opened his door, half expecting something to jump out at him. He quietly chided himself for his fear, but reminded himself that being careful wasn't too stupider idea considering the current circumstances. Seeing the hallway was empty he raced off to find Trunks by following his power signal.

It wasn't long before Goten found himself face to face with a wall. He could tell that Trunks was only a couple of walls away, but he couldn't find a passageway to the room itself. He contemplated breaking the wall down, but realised that this would hardly be polite in another person's house. He tossed the excuse about that this was an emergency, but decided to give one more try at finding the entrance.

In the medical sector Chichi rested her gaze on her husband. She withheld a sigh of relief for fear of waking any of the room's inhabitants. Goku's body was illuminated by the faint glow of all the medical equipment in the room and his chest rose and fell steadily. Somehow this sight didn't comfort Chichi entirely. Goten had spoken with such conviction. Needing a little more assurance she decided to get a second opinion.

"Trunks, wake up." Chichi prodded at the youth's side causing him only to stir in his sleep. Impatiently she began to shake Trunks violently and he awoke.

"Mmm, what?"

"Wake up!"

"I am awake." Trunks said his eyes still closed and his head still resting on his forearms.

"No you're not."

"Fine." Trunks took in a deep breath and laboriously lifted his head and forced his eyes open. "Chichi? What's up?"

"Can you feel Goku's power?"

Trunks's head shot up. His eyes flicked towards Goku's heart monitor expecting to find a flat line. Then the faint recognition of a powerful fighter emerged in his consciousness and his head sank a little lower and he rubbed a hand over his face. "Chichi, he-" Trunks stopped mid-sentence and Chichi could see the familiar marks of confusion set into the naturally hard lines of his face. "Chichi, we need to get the others." Not bothering to question Trunks, Chichi took a final look at Goku and hurried off to wake up, but Trunks stopped her before she left.

"Oh, and don't forget Goten. We may need Gotenks for this one."

Chichi was clearly not excited about the idea but said nothing.

As she strode down the corridor she glanced at a clock. It read 1.15. She began to wonder where Gohan was, but not allowing panic to set she decided to concentrate on one thing at a time. With that in mind she set off down the hall.

*

"Mr Mancoff, I need to know that you are absolutely sure the androids are ready. If we are going to destroy Son Goku it's going to take everything they've got. This is a once off chance. If we foul this up then we have lost. Goku will figure out the few weaknesses that ou-"

"Weaknesses? Sir, I think you underestimate what we have done here."

"No! If I've learnt one thing over these years, it's that Son Goku knows about weaknesses. He can find a weakness that the enemy themselves didn't know existed."

"Trust me, Sir, we are going to do some serious damage here."

"Is that a guess or a certainty?"

"It's certain." The slight hesitation before answering did not go unnoticed.

"Need I remind you that these robots are not replaceable, nor is the plan. It's now or never. If you aren't sure about this then I need to know about it."

Paul knew that it was not really an option. Had he actually said that he had his doubts he would probably find himself facing a very angry mob despite the fact that all of Jaques's followers had been told to meet in the park so as not to give away their point of command. "It will work Sir." Paul just hoped that Jaques didn't detect the slight crack in his voice, the sharp swallow and the uncertainty in his eyes. Trying to hide these telltale signs he began to punch various codes and instructions onto the computer. After twenty seconds he turned and looked up at his boss, "Awaiting your command."

*

A tall yet solid figure stepped into view as if from nothing. Gohan and Piccolo fixed their eyes on the opponent, but kept looking out for any other foes. There could be no debate about it now - this was an android. Although the figure looked perfectly human, there was something very wrong. His eyes were empty, his power non-existent. Instead Goku's sense of being emanated through his every pore. However, both Gohan and Piccolo knew that this conception was very wrong and dangerous. Beneath the guise this was a very serious threat. The heavy black hair was cut fairly short, but somehow managed to stir in an intangible breeze. The thing that struck Gohan the most was that nothing struck him. The android had no distinguishing characteristics, he was almost so normal it was unnatural. His clothes were simple, a black T-shirt and some baggy grey pants. His build was solid, but the muscles blended nicely with the rest of his body giving him a toned appearance, but not at all bulky. As the android balanced himself Gohan noticed the muscles tense in his legs, pressing outwards from beneath the baggy grey trousers. This alerted Gohan to the hidden strength that lay beneath the simple appearance. Neither Gohan nor Piccolo were fooled for a second, the tactic seeming so second rate they wondered if it had been an intended illusion. For a second the android and Gohan locked eyes, but neither was willing to break the gaze, almost like two children caught in a staring contest.

Suddenly, the power that had resembled Goku's turned off. There was no sign of it fading or being pushed down. It just disappeared. Each of the warriors paused for a second, dumbfound and Gohan began to flick his eyes about once more. Their concentration was broken by a war cry shooting out from behind them. Gohan spun around in enough time to catch a metal boot in his face. Recovering from the blow he leapt back and resumed his fighting stance. Piccolo swung his head back and forward trying to gain a grasp of the situation. Basically their senses were being toyed with throwing each of them severely off balance. Still, their vision was fine and it didn't take long for them to realise that there were actually two identical men standing on either side of them. The wordless agreement was settled on as Gohan locked his eyes on his original opponent as Piccolo claimed the second android.

There were no words exchanged, no threats, taunts or final offers. The android did not even seem interested in Gohan. It would just dodge attacks and use fairly simple tactics to avoid being blasted into the next dimension. This alone was enough to put Gohan out, but Piccolo was unperturbed. He noticed Gohan's hesitation and called out to him.

"Gohan, focus!"

Gohan wasn't the type that needed to be told twice. There was something very odd about this android and that made him very nervous. When Gohan was nervous he tended to keep his guard up.

As if taking some unheard cue the two twins charged up some type of attack and hurled it at their respective opponents. The sudden change of heart on the enemies' behalf confused Piccolo, but already Gohan was learning from their behaviour, knowing that if this is what defeated his father then they were going to need to have a good plan to stop them.

Gohan decided to once more take the offensive to test the limits of his opponent. While the enemy blocked his punches Gohan managed to chamber his foot for a roundhouse kick. The blow landed successfully and while his opponent was still dazed Gohan drew up closer for an uppercut. However, the android quickly regained its senses and caught Gohan off guard which meant the android was able to land several strikes of his own. Gohan quickly jumped back and found himself forced into the defensive as his opponent followed his retreat. The reactions of each proved to be fairly evenly matched as Gohan wove about and ducked the retaliations. It seemed that each of the parties involved were interesting in a swift fight as they separated for a second causing a pause in the battle. Taking full advantage of this opportunity Gohan began to power up. Sparks of electricity began to weave in his aura pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Probably realising the implications of this the android once more began to gather his power, collecting it into a huge swirling mass about twice the size of Gohan. Launching it towards Gohan with unrivalled speed it seemed to hang for a second taking advantage of its momentum, but giving Gohan a vital instant to prepare.

Had Gohan's concentration not been so fiercely undivided on the battle at hand he would have heard the desperate cries of his trainer, "Don't block it!"

Instead Gohan reached his hands out to gain control of the fiery ball. The surprise on his face was unable to be disguised when no power met his hands. Instead it penetrated Gohan's hands, worming its way through his fingertips into his bloodstream. His veins became clearly visible on him hands and arms and seconds later on his neck and face. The red energy started to glow red, showing in his veins and Gohan's muscles to tensed rapidly. Momentarily Gohan stood in the silent battlefield, all actions paused by the unusual change of events. His eyes glazed over, then his body dropped and broke out into spasms before loosening entirely.

Piccolo stared at his young student for a second, unable to comprehend the events that had just taken place. His feet left the ground as he flew to Gohans side. However, he had barely left the ground when the two twins put themselves between Piccolo and Gohan. Coming to a quick stop Piccolo glared at his opponents. The hatred that resided in his eyes barely compared to what he was feeling. Gohan was slipping away and Piccolo could feel it.

"You're mine." Piccolo's voice never wavered, but his eyes warned of destruction. Simultaneously both androids attacked Piccolo in a blur of quick strikes, none of which landed. Piccolo gained control of the battle and landed a very forceful backhand strike to one of the androids cheeks causing the android to take several steps backwards and consequently gave Piccolo a fair chance at the second android. Letting instinct take over the blocks and retaliations began to flow into a continuous blur. When the first android rejoined the battle Piccolo decided to take a different approach. His eyes flicked to his left exacting the position of Gohan. Satisfied he gave the androids a small smirk and took to the air. The androids reacted likewise, only inches behind Piccolo. By putting on an unexpected burst of speed Piccolo managed to pull a few metres away from the androids and in a single fluid movement he turned about and fired a huge beam of energy at them.Stunned the two androids dodged the attack and watched it crash into the ground below them, a very long distance from Gohan. They returned their attention to Piccolo, but found only a cloud of debris. When it finally cleared they realised that Piccolo was gone.

Down below Piccolo knew the androids were onto him, but realised the importance of his next task. He grabbed Gohan's arm and slung it over his shoulder and gripped the wrist tight. Wrapping his arm around Gohan's waist he jumped into the sky and flew off as fast as possible, hoping to lose the androids.

He hadn't had an opportunity to look Gohan over at the fight scene, but now he chanced a sideways glance. Gohan's chin rested on his chest, but his face was resting strangely, probably due to the muscles tensing and relaxing so quickly. However, in general he seemed fine. A faint hunch drew Piccolo's attention towards Gohan's hand and then he realised where the real damage was. Muscle and tendon was clearly visible and even in places he could see the bone. It was almost as if Gohan had not tried to block the attack at all, rather just stuck his hands out to take the blast. Normally Piccolo would have known that this wound in itself was not life threatening, especially to someone with Saiyan blood, but after what Gohan had told him he knew that this wound was all that was needed to take down the strongest of warriors. Not only that but he could feel Gohan's power slipping down further into a dangerous level.

All this warranted attention on Gohan caused Piccolo to miss the slight disturbance following him, not far behind.

*

"Goten! What are you doing?" Bulma found Goten wandering outside her bedroom with a blank look smeared across his face.

Goten looked at Bulma rather sheepishly. "Umm, I was looking for Trunks." He raised his eyebrows and gave her a hopeful look.

Bulma's eyes were still not fully focussed and quite frankly she wanted to return to her warm and inviting bed. She replied with a touch of impatience, but tried to disguise it. "Well you won't find him here. His room is practically on the other side of the building."

Goten wondered if Bulma knew where Trunks was. He carefully replied, "Yeah, I know, but he's still sitting with Vegeta." He knew that even Vegeta feared a tired Bulma at times.

"He is?" Bulma couldn't hide the surprise.

Goten wasn't really sure how to reply, wondering if an explanation was required. "Yeah."

The fading conversation led to a complete pause in which nothing could be heard.

The cold was beginning to bite into Bulma, aiding in the process of waking her up. With her sharp wits returning she noticed an obvious flaw in her understanding of the situation. "So what did you need Trunks for Goten?"

"I had to ask him if he felt that real-"

Light footsteps were heard approaching the corner. Out of the shadows stepped Chichi. In her haste she almost walked into the two talking in the hallway. Skidding to a halt Chichi quickly gave the two their instructions. "Bulma. Goten. Trunks needs you guys."

"Why? What happened to him?" Bulma replied, now fully woken by the fear incited by Chichi's words.

Chichi was still walking past the two when she replied "Nothing, but there's something weird going on that we all need to discuss."

"Got that right." Goten mumbled, almost resentful that his mother had taken Trunks's word over his. However he knew that she was just getting a second opinion so quickly lightened his mood.

"What was that?" Bulma asked, looking in the direction Chichi had marched.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." Goten replied hurriedly, ashamed of his reaction.

Chichi looked over her shoulder impatiently, "Come on you guys. We need to find the others."

"Umm, I might stick with you Bulma." Goten said, not wanting to end up wandering through the maze known as Capsule Corporations again.

"Well, OK. Whatever you want." Bulma replied looking at Goten a little strangely.

*

Everyone was gathered in the medical section of Capsule Corporations. Juuhachigou stuck out a little as she was the only one who appeared to have just woken up. She had only just managed to open her eyes, a tough job with all the sleep glue formed in them. Her hair was bearing a remarkable resemblance to a super saiyan Vegeta's or Goku's, only shorter, as it was swept upwards in a messy and uncontrollable style. Everyone else was doing a good job of ignoring the fact that it was 2 in the morning. Juuhachigou's breath was fresh, something that everyone was about to become grateful for when she began to display the characteristics of a female woken far too early in the morning. "Well, is anyone going to talk, or did we wake up this early because someone wanted to practice android drills?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.

Trunks looked about nervously, realising that he'd better justify his actions soon or he'd have the entire power of Earth's special forces to face. "Well, I guess you guys can all feel Goku's power flaring up in that direction," Trunks spoke while indicating out the door, "but obviously Goku is right here and I'm sure you can sense that too."

"Yeah, we know. Get to the point. Are we going or not?" Yamucha protested, his voice cracking mid-sentence. Everyone was surprised by Yamucha's forward and brave comment. Even Tien found himself thinking that Yamucha should fight this early more often.

"We are not going." All eyes turned to Goku, surprised that he was up at all.

"Dad!" Goten ran up to his father once more, but stopped himself quickly remembering how his mother had reacted last time. Instead he calmly approached Goku's bed.

"Goku, we can't wait here forever. We need to go and destroy whatever this is before it gets to Capsule Corporations." Tien said, hoping Goku would explain himself. Tien had known Goku long enough to know he would never back down on a battle unless there was a very good reason.

"But you want to meet them on your own terms, not theirs. You can't just walk straight into a trap." Goku countered.

"But we know it's a trap, so we can be careful."

"Just wait. The time will come, then we can all go at them." The emphasis was on the word 'all'. Nobody approved of the implications, but nobody dared challenge it either.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak again, but Goku got in first. "Hey, how come Gohan still isn't here?"

"He went to look for Piccolo some time ago, but he hasn't come back yet."

Goku, obviously confident in his son's ability to take care of himself, did not give this a second thought. Goten and Chichi looked at each other, considering telling Goku just how long Gohan had been, but decided against it. If Goku knew that Gohan was probably in the thick of it right now he would probably rush of to play her, something his body just wasn't capable of right now, no matter how badly his mind wanted it.

Trunks took one final look at his father before announcing that everyone should continue the conversation elsewhere so as not to disturb the injured. Nodding, Bulma led the group out of the room. Goku started to rise from the bed but Trunks gently pressed him back down. "Rest, you're not up to this fight yet." Goku gave Trunks a despairing look before letting his head drop back to the pillow.

Too many warriors, Trunks thought to himself.

*

"It's gone!" Goten's unusual outburst was rewarded with several questioning stares. Goten was unflustered, "Trunks, that power disappeared."

Ever since they had started the debate on their course of action Goten had insisted upon calling it 'that power,' refusing to believe that it was his father. Nobody could sense what he described as an emptiness, but he was adamant that there was something different about the power. Considering that Goku was in the room next to the Z-Warriors his theory was quickly accepted, but still puzzled over.

Trunks stared at the other warriors in the room. He felt strange having such an immense strength superiority over men over twice his age. They looked to him for help, rather than vice versa and this was something he feared he may never get used to.

"Normally I'd consider a disappearing power a good thing, but Gohan's still out looking for Piccolo and that worries me. There is no way it should take this long." Juuhachigou shot an apologetic look towards Videl and Chichi fearing an outburst, but none came. Trunks relaxed a little, glad to be out of the limelight. His relief was short lived.

"Trunks, we have to go find Gohan." Goten's impatience was clear, but his fear more evident. Trunks looked to the others hoping for inspiration, but his eyes soon wandered to his life-long friend. Seeing the concern in his eyes he realised that he had to do something. He opened his mouth to speak, but before the first word could escape his lips Krillen cried out.

"Piccolo! Gohan!" Bulma, Chichi and Videl began to look throughout the room, desperately seeking someone that would tell them what was going on. Instead the warriors stood with their jaws hanging open obviously concentrating on something.

Patience wearing thin Chichi yelled at her son, "Goten, what is it?" His apparent lack of hearing only succeeded in frustrating the women more. Chichi grabbed Goten by his shoulders and shook him back into reality. He looked up at his mother and paused as if unsure what to say. "Gohan is fighting Mum, so is Piccolo, but I can't sense what they are fi-." Goten stopped mid-sentence and once more each of the warriors in the room fell to a trance like state. Goten looked up at his mother once more, this time with fear in his eyes, something uncommon to such a confident young warrior.

Trunks suddenly burst out, "Gohan is coming, Piccolo too. They'll be here any minute."

Not wasting any time the group raced outside to greet Gohan and Piccolo. Each strained their necks back scanning the sky's for any approaching travellers, Goten's hesitation forgotten.

Goten leaned towards Trunks and whispered, "That's not Gohan or Piccolo."

Trunks gave Goten a blank stare.

"They've got the same emptiness that the other power had, the one that felt like Dad's."

"You're just imagining things."

"Maybe, but answer this, how did they move so quickly? One second they were miles away, then suddenly they were only a few minutes away."

Trunks looked at his friend, fearing the answer. "We'll wait and see."

Goten was obviously not very keen on this idea, but decided to say nothing until he was absolutely sure. Still he could feel the familiar powers at the back of his mind and just hoped that he was imagining that increasing discrepancy.

*

"Mike, this has gone way too far. I'm leaving now. Don't say anything OK. You're a real sweet talker, but I'm not falling for it again. I want out, if that means that I have to leave you here then that's alright with me." The confidence that came through in Trina's words was entirely faked. The thing that scared her most was that Mike would not say anything. Her rehearsed speech had come out well, but something in her told her that she didn't want it to end there. It's not love, she had told herself. I can walk away from him. Despite repeating these things over and over to herself nothing changed. She didn't want to leave Mike and was desperately hoping he would say something that would justify her staying. That was all that ate away at her, none of this had been justified. Mike had repeated the manical preachings of Jaques, but never seemed to be able to fully explain the motives.

"Trina, if I know you half as well as I think I do, you are waiting for me to justify this whole thing to you."

The words startled Trina, burning into her giving her hope. Maybe there was a reason that she hadn't heard before, maybe there was something he'd been holding back.

Mike noticed her unusual reaction, but pretended not to. "I truly believe that without a reason for all this you'll walk off right now. You've tried before, but you seem to know when enough is enough. That is why I'll let you in on the real reason both of us a here." Trina looked into Mikes eyes, seeing something she'd never seen before, or maybe just something she'd never looked to see before, sincerity. Either that or he was just giving her undue credit, trying to sweeten her up again. It was always so hard to tell. Mike continued, "It's all for you."

The simple words caused Trina to reel slightly back from Mike's grasp. She looked back at his eyes, not sure what to expect. She silently pleaded him to elaborate.

"I've never told you the real story have I?"

"I...I don't think so."

"I've seen the androids Trina. They cannot be defeated. You knew me before this, you know I believed that Son Goku would prevail over anything. Now, well, I think this could be for real."

"So you just want to be on a winning team. Well great, I'm happy sticking with the right team."

"Shhh, don't let anyone hear you talking like that, especially not tonight. Just listen to me, Jaques is going to win and when he does gain control I don't want to have opposed him. He's a megalomaniac. He is exactly what he is trying to protect the world from. The only trouble is he is a smart megalomaniac." Mike stopped abruptly and avoided Trina's stare, unsure whether or not to go on. He lowered his voice to a whisper barely audible to Trina. Throughout his speech he had spoken quietly so as not to let anyone hear his treacherous comments. However, now it seemed to him that the very air he breathed could have ears. "Dr Gero was brilliant, but this Mancoff guy, he's pure genius. I've seen a little more than I should have Trina; I've seen the plans. These two are sick and won't stop at anything and their plans prove that. If only you knew what I was talking about, then you'd understand my fears." Trina suddenly became acutely aware of the fear that was pulsing through Mike. She realised what she had failed to see all these months. He was here for entirely selfish reasons. The whole time she had kidded herself that no harm would arise from his obsession by reassuring that this proved he had passion and commitment for what he believed was right. Suddenly the man she had believed she loved faded to dust and slipped through her fingers. She had wasted all this time loving a man that did not exist. No longer did she want a justification, all she wanted was the Mike she fell in love with to come and get her out of this whole mess. 

"Trina, I know you are probably thinking I did this to save my own neck. You are wrong, I did this for you. I suffered your condescending lectures and pitiful stares knowing that one day it would probably save your life. I'm not a hero Trina, I'm a coward and you know it. If there is a way I can keep you around long enough to love me as I do you that doesn't involve courage I'll take it. Trina..." For the first time in ages Mike found himself short of words. He'd been so used to repeating another mans words he felt unsure of how to use his own. "I love you."

Trina spun about and slapped Mike hard on the cheek. The sound reverberating through the icy cold air and silencing their immediate neighbours. Mike rubbed his face while Trina completed her statement with the words, "Don't you dare say that to me now."

"Why not? I mean it. I mean it more than I thought I could. You've sought the truth the whole time and when I finally tell you, this happens."

"It's not what you said, it's not even the way you said it. It's when you said it Mike." Trina found herself already being drawn back to the cause. He seemed so sincere, more so than she had ever seen him. Something in his eyes begged her to stay, the fear was still there, but he was afraid for her. Her heart told her to give it up and let herself fall into his welcoming arms. Still her mind told her that this wasn't wise, this wasn't as romantic as it seemed.

"Don't do this to me Trina. Don't make me suffer even more after I've been through so much."

"You've suffered? Do you know how many times I've sat awake at night only to fall into a troubled sleep? This entire thing is taking over my life Mike. I'm not going to let my mind be locked up just to protect my body. There's more to living than having a body."

"But what's the use of a free mind if it must float above a carcass? Trina, you're either with Jaques or you are dead. I know which I would prefer. Don't think that he is all treachery and lies simply because he is a revolutionary. Some of his ideals may be a little eccentric-"

"Eccentric?!"

"Shh, keep it down. Do you want them to slit your throat now?"

"Mike, I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"Don't just stand there spitting quotations at me. Do you really mean that? When you say those words do you realise that it means your entire existence is going to end? You may sound brave, but they are only words, Trina. I know that you love living and I've found a way to guarantee you that right."

Trina's defence was breaking down. It was true that she didn't want to die. In all honesty she wasn't really breaking away from the cause because she felt it was unjust. Trina was sick of living a lie and looking for an out. "But Mike..."

"What?"

"You don't know that Jaques will win."

Mike reached out and grabbed Trina's chin, tilting it upward. She weakly resisted. "Trina, look at me." Trina looked up once more, deciding to give Mike a final chance. "He will win."

"That's not a justification."

"Maybe not, but its a reason."

Mike had given her reason to believe and reason to stay. That's all I wanted, she told herself. For a second she allowed herself to wonder why her mind did not answer, then she pushed the thoughts away and let herself be swept up by the sweet justifications of the gathering group.

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please Review. I'd love to know what you think.

*


	5. Closing In

REASON ****

REASON

__

Reason transformed into prejudice is the worst form of prejudice, because reason is the only instrument for liberation from prejudice.

-Allan Bloom

Disclaimer: The Dragonball characters and concepts in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Akira Toriyama and I'm not Akira Toriyama because if I was I don't think this would be called a fanfic. I'm not making any money off posting this.

****

Authors Notes: Sorry that this took so long. I'd like to say that from now on these will be more regular, like before, but exams are coming up so I don't see that happening. Don't blame me, blame the stupid cyclone and assignments and my boss and exams and hangovers. By the way, if this is getting confusing then tell me. I tend to get very confusing at time because I know what I'm talking about, but I forget you don't. Just be warned that certain things are meant to be slightly confusing at the minute, but you should be able to understand the basic plot.

For those who wanted me to stop cutting parts out of my story then the full version is now available, it's published as a separate story. I will continue to post both versions for the rest of this story.

****

Chapter 5: Closing In

The group scanned the skies, waiting and hoping that Gohan and Piccolo would land before them any second with apologetic grins on their faces. Goten did not expect such a thing to occur, deep down he knew it was impossible, but he still hoped. He looked over at Trunks, who quickly looked away trying to pretend he had not being studying Goten closely, wondering why he was sensing something that nobody else could. Goten knew that Trunks thought he was being foolish, but he knew for sure that these powers did not belong to the people they felt like.

Just as the impatience began to show amongst the group, two small specks appeared on the horizon. It was mere chance that Goten managed to see them, as everyone had expected an aerial arrival. Goten however was trying his best to think outside the box, as something rather unusual was going on and he knew it. There was something about this enemy that worried him, they weren't the typical, 'I must be the strongest and control the world' enemy. Instead they seemed to have tact and stealth and definitely a lot of understanding of the Z-Warriors fighting style. He took a double take, making certain his eyes weren't lying to him. Realising that the figures were not a figment of his hyperactive and nervous imagination he alerted the others to the presence. Everyone watched closely, unsure of how to react. It certainly could have been Piccolo and Gohan, but Goten was acting very defensive, not taking his eyes off the approaching specks. To Goten the advance seemed to take forever, he could almost hear the gentle tick of the clocks in the world slow down. The closer they came, the more he could sense the void in the souls of these things. "Androids." The comment was simple and clear and now nobody doubted his assumption and fully accepted the fact that someone had been imitating the power of their close friends. Each of them took a fighting stance, now also waiting alongside Goten. Suddenly, to all the approach became tedious and deliberately frustrating. They were all too familiar with the mind games that Gero's androids had played.

Krillen, trying not to let his voice shake too much said, "Bulma, Chichi, Videl, you'd better get inside."

Bulma opened her mouth to protest, but Chichi gave her a gentle tug on the arm and whispered to her, barely audibly, "Go look after Vegeta." Chichi knew she had hit a soft spot, something that Bulma would deny in the future, because Bulma gave up and almost hastily returned to the shelter of Capsule Corporation.

"Chaotzu, you'd better go too." Tien said. Although it pained him to batter his confidence so, Tien knew that Chaoztzu just wasn't strong enough. However, at the back of his mind something reminded him that none of them were really. Not even Vegeta or Goku had been strong enough to win, so what chance could they possibly have. Trying to ignore the morbid thoughts that wormed into his mind he looked at the warriors around him, noticing similar fear reactions.

As the two silhouettes moved closer it became very clear that they were the androids. The two approaching with saccharine smiles imprinted on their faces and evil imprinted in their eyes. The way they carried themselves alone told the group that they were androids. They were immortal beings, unaware of such human vices as fear and remorse. It was likely they didn't even know of death's cruel games. The confident strides were still strangely relaxed. Their short black hair was tousled by the slight breeze making their silent smiles appear even more foreboding.

Fear was beginning to breed amongst the warriors. "Why are they taking so long?" Yamucha cried out in frustration. Nobody answered, it was not a question that required an answer and in any case nobody could answer without proving to themselves through their nervous ramblings just how afraid they were. Instead the group waited in silence.

*

"Sir, Yonhyakugou and Gohyakugou encountered some resistance during their search for Goku. There were two of them, but sensors indicate they fled from the scene after only a short battle. However, during the battle a Hisan no Kosen was fired."

"Why? The androids should not be wasting power on such insignificant matters so soon before the great battle."

"They've still got at least ten minutes before they find Goku, so there will be plenty of time to recharge. Besides, the android logic systems enable them to make judgement calls such as that one. If they used Hisan no Kosen then there will have been a good reason for it..." Paul's voice faded as his attention was drawn towards the screen, "which there was. Take a look at this, sir."

Jaques leaned towards the screen. "What? What am I looking at?"

Paul pressed a few buttons, and enlarged the grainy image on screen. "We've just received these images from Gohyakugou." Typing in a few more commands the image began to grow clearer. "It's Son san's son, Son Gohan."

"So Gohan has been hit with a Hisan no Kosen."

Paul nodded blankly.

"Then god truly is on our side. He must have fallen for our projection of Goku's power. It was a handy trick after all. We have managed to conquer the strongest three through division of their forces, I think that the last few should not be too much of a problem."

The quote drew Paul's attention. It amazed him to think that Jaques was fighting God's war in his mind. He had originally hated the pompous attitude of Jaques, but he was starting to sound a little more than fanatical. In his opinion, the guy was losing it.

"Do we have an approximate time of impact?" Jaques asked, suddenly coming out of his wistful reflections.

"Umm," Paul squinted at the screen, slightly startled by the sudden change of mood. "Approximately 0157 hours."

"And how much longer till Vegeta and Goku start to feel the effects of the Hisan no Kosen?"

"Not even an hour."

*

"Hang in there." Piccolo told Gohan as he gently lay him on the dry earth. Gohan let out a low moan in his unconscious state. Piccolo quickly checked Gohan over properly searching for any additional damage other than the scalded hands. Piccolo had fled the scene without any plan other than getting away from the battle. Not normally his style, but there was more at stake than his pride. He was almost at Capsule Corporation, but had decided to walk the remainder of the journey for safety reasons. He gently lay Gohan over his shoulders and continued on. As he walked he thought of the conflict that inevitably lay before the entire group and tried not to think of how badly they would need Gohan's, Goku's and Vegeta's help. Instead he focussed on how he could beat the androids, with the help of the others. He analysed the fight that he had just been through, searching for a clue to their weakness. That was the key, as he had learnt with the last batch, find a weakness. It crossed his mind that they could have no weaknesses, but dismissed it for two reasons. The first was that it would be virtually impossible to build anything without a weakness. The second reason was that if they didn't have a weakness then the planet was lost. Strange how that mattered to him now. It had never been an issue before. He was just passing through with absolutely no attachment to the ball of dirt whatsoever, but that certainly changed.

Becoming frustrated with his failed attempts to realise a weakness from his previous battle Piccolo began to wonder who had sent the androids and why. Maybe the creator would be the key if the androids themselves could not be stopped. Gero's androids had a device which could control them, it was an important safety feature to prevent the androids turning on their creators. However, this gave them an obvious weakness. If the creator was that desperate to see Goku dead then he would also know that any weakness would be exploited so might have made a gamble on his or her own security.

The roundabout arguments got Piccolo nowhere but frustrated. Instead he tried to clear his mind and prepare his body for the onslaught ahead.

Arriving at Capsule Corporation Piccolo was surprised to find everyone outside staring at two androids. The pathetic quivering The pathetic quivering of the other warriors irritated Piccolo, but he realised he had just walked in on a very tense situation so wisely said nothing. Instead he walked by them all and kicked open the front door of CC. Without hesitation he walked swiftly through the corridors with his cape flowing behind him.

Bulma and Chichi stared at one another when they heard the footsteps echoing through the halls. The air suddenly seemed to thicken with tension and Bulma silently cried out to her husband to wake up. Although she'd never admit it, she enjoyed the sense of security she experienced around Vegeta, when he was awake anyway. Chaotzu, who sat quietly in a dark corner recognised the power signal, but didn't say anything. He hadn't really noticed the reactions of the other girls in the room as he was too busy wallowing. A huge shadow appeared menacingly in the doorway and Bulma and Chichi sank further back in their seats. Videl, however, seemed to recognise the figure and called out a greeting, "Piccolo."

"Hm!"

"Where have you been? Have you seen Gohan?"

Piccolo emerged into the full light revealing his company. Chichi seemed to suddenly come out of her state of shock and rushed up to attend to her son and Bulma followed suit only a second later. Piccolo ignored the frantic women and pushed past them to a vacant bed. He paused for a second as if reconsidering his actions, then with the grace and care of a loving parent lowered Gohan to the mattress. He took a step back to let the others tend to him, but found himself stepping into Chichi.

"Hey, watch where you are going."

The shrill cry pierced Piccolo's ears. Nevertheless his pride would not allow him to show the pain caused so he simply moved to stand in a dark corner, content to watch from a distance. He felt slightly ashamed that he had revealed so much tenderness towards a person and hoped that everyone was too occupied to notice or remember. Taking the opportunity Piccolo glanced over his enemies, Goku and Vegeta. He noticed that Vegeta's face was especially sallow and that Goku didn't look much better. Both had very low power readings. He also noticed Chaotzu sitting quietly in a corner with his head bowed. Had he not been given the opportunity to reflect then Piccolo would have probably overlooked Chaotzu due to his secluded position and his low power. Piccolo wondered how he must feel being left behind by all the other fighting giants.

He wasn't given long to ponder it. Not much later everyone took their attention away from Gohan for long enough to interrogate Piccolo.

Answering the first question he could coherently hear Piccolo said, "Gohan came to meet me in the desert and he told me that these two," he indicated Vegeta and Goku, still lying silently in bed, "had gotten into a fight."

"But why did it take so long?" Videl asked.

"When we were coming back Gohan and I sensed Goku's power reaching Super Saiyan Three level. When we went to have a look I realised there was something very wrong. Something about Goku's power wasn't quite right."

Chichi, Bulma, Videl and even Chaotzu exchanged glances. Piccolo noticed this and asked what was up.

"Well," Bulma started, "Goten sensed Goku's power at Super Saiyan Three before and so could everyone else, but he was right here in this bed. Goten said that the power was empty or something, but nobody else could sense it. Then just before he was saying to us that your guys power levels were raised really high, then they appeared close to Capsule Corps just before the androids arrived. However he said that there was something missing in those powers too."

"Hmm, the kids not totally stupid after all."

"Yeah, we already knew that. Get on with your story." Bulma said.

Piccolo gave Bulma a rather scary glare, reminding her of just how he used to be before he met Gohan. This put her back in her place, but Piccolo continued anyway. He was eager to get back out there and make these androids hurt. "Well Gohan was hit with this strange blast which for some reason was impossible to block. This is what happened." Piccolo nodded towards Gohan lying in the bed, now starting to sweat quite profusely. Videl noticed this when she looked over at Gohan and slipped to the sink to get a wet cloth. Gently she mopped his forehead while still keeping an ear on Piccolo's recount of the nights events. "I managed to take off from the androids, they didn't really seem that interested in following me, so we got away fine. Once we weren't attacking them anymore they didn't see us as a threat, either that or they just wanted Gohan out of the picture. I'm not really sure though."

Bulma softened her tone a little, trying to sound more obliging than last time. "Is there anything you can tell us about what happened to Gohan? I'd say he got hit with the same thing as Goku and Vegeta so anything you can tell us could be helpful."

Piccolo looked angry for a second and Bulma wondered what she'd done this time, but the look quickly dissipated and Piccolo hung his head. "No, I don't really know anything." Bulma then realised it was just a feeling of helplessness that made him so angry. He was used to being able to solve his own problems without any help.

With a final regretful look in Gohan's direction Piccolo said, "See if you can cure these guys. We could probably use their help on the battlefield." Then he turned and raced off to the battle which he sensed had just begun outside.

*

Goten and Trunks began to power up, sensing that they would probably have to control the direction of the battle, at least until their fathers arrived. Juuhachigou did the same only seconds later. Krillen, Yamcha and Tien reluctantly gathered their energy preparing for the hard struggle that inevitably lay before them. Even Goten had a touch of fear in his eyes, but Trunks seemed almost eager to rip the androids apart. Goten briefly gave Trunks a sidelong glance, but Trunks caught his eye and silently reprimanded him for not focusing on the androids. The androids stood impassively, watching the events with amusement. A silent cue seemed to go off in their programming once the Z-Warriors reached a certain power and the two took a flying leap in a perfectly synchronised motion. Still unsure of what they were up against the others readied themselves for the action, but with less grace and confidence than the androids. Their lack of organisation cost them as each member was singled out and picked off within seconds. Fortunately no member was seriously hurt, but somewhat perturbed. Trunks, fuelled by the rage emerging from his hurt ego, got straight back into the action, but again was simply tossed aside. . Trunks was becoming furious. He had to destroy these androids. They had almost killed his father and that alone was reason enough to devote his life to destroying them. If his father died then he wanted revenge, if his father lived then he wanted revenge and to prove himself to his father. By now most of the others were aware of the intensity of Trunks's fighting. Nobody tried to calm him down. If there was one thing they knew after all these years of fighting it was that an angry Saiyan tended to succeed. They could do with a little of that absolute determination.

Neither android seemed particularly interested in killing anyone, only keeping them out of the way. It was about then that Piccolo let his energy surround himself, drawing many eyes. As his aura swirled about him the androids began to speak, "Where is Goku?" The voice was very crisp. No words or emotions were wasted in the request, making it sound so much more dangerous.

"Goku who?" Piccolo replied.

"Tell us where Goku is?"

Trunks beat Piccolo to the response, "Never." His words were emphasised by a strong burst of power emanating from his every pore. With their wits gathered the group launched a more organised assault with Trunks pushing at incredibly high levels for so early on in the fight.

Piccolo seemed to be on fire. His moves seemed constantly one thought ahead of the androids. Even Trunks was surprised at his performance and wondered if there was an emotional catalyst involved. He had noticed that Gohan was not present and began to wonder just what had happened in all that time they had been missing. Trunks was a smart boy though and knew that why Piccolo was completely on par was irrelevant right now. Questions could be asked later, but now it was time for fighting. Letting out a war cry his aura hovered then throbbed outwards and Goten sensed that he was getting up to a Super Saiyan level. As they fought Goten knew that he was going to have to go to Super Saiyan to win this fight and even then there could be real difficulties. He knew that androids didn't go down easily. He just wished his Dad was at his side, it was so much easier to be brave then.

The Z-Warriors had the upper hand for a second or two, taking full advantage of their numbers and the element of surprise. However it wasn't long before the androids sent several of the gang flying and regular intervals allowing them plenty of opportunity to protect themselves and get in their own attacks. The cheap strategy meant that it would be relatively easy to overcome. The group split into two, one group containing Yamucha, Tien, Juuhachigou and Trunks and the other containing Krillen, Piccolo and Goten. Each group claimed an android and attacked simultaneously, finally managing to land a few blows.

Thud, thud! Two more identical figures landed and calmly approached the scrimmage before letting their power explode outward. With more ease than seemed likely each claimed a single opponent. One had isolated Goten from the group forcing him into a one on one. The other simply got on Trunks's nerves, coercing him from the safety of his friends.

Goten pushed his foot outward in a sweeping kick aimed at the ankles of the android. The young girl skilfully flipped over the foot, but Goten reacted quickly managing a reasonably aimed roundhouse to the knee. With the android off balance from blow Goten zipped up to his opponent landing a well placed uppercut to the young girls jaw sending her flying backwards for a second then falling to dig a trench with her own torso. The exhilaration of success began to loosen Goten up even further. Keeping a wary eye on the figure that lay in the dust Goten threw his hands to his side preparing for a Kame Hame Ha. Before he had the first syllable out he noticed a quick movement and suddenly the battered girl was gone. Stunned and confused Goten looked about him, seeing the other raging battles around, but unable to locate his foe. On a whim he twisted his head skyward and found a foot falling toward his face. He jumped from the path of the falling android, but the foot clipped his shoulder making it numb for a second. That second was enough to allow the android to place an elbow squarely in Goten's gut. Goten's eyes spread wide, his mouth captured in a half formed cry of pain. The android took advantage of his situation and landed a blow to the head before chambering a foot for a back kick. Goten recognised the sign and quickly moved to block the attack, but the blow to his head had stunned him just enough to slow his reaction. The foot hit Goten's upper torso and he let himself fall backwards, needing a chance to recover. The android was strong and it was too dangerous to let her land many blows, especially in such quick succession.

Meanwhile Trunks was facing his own threat. He also had an android to himself, but had been experiencing less luck than Goten. Already blood trickled from several places and flowed freely from others. Trunks had managed to maintain possession of his sword, but was seriously considering getting rid of it. Although it was an advantage, this android was a lot stronger and faster than Trunks and that meant his weapon could be turned against him. Deciding on a final attempt with his sword Trunks jumped aside from a low front kick and drew it across the androids chest, feeling it jar as it traced its way through the skin. Almost doubting his own senses Trunks took a double take and realised that he had indeed hurt the android. The android touched the wound gently then cocked his head sideways, glaring at Trunks out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. The smirk contained so much of Vegeta in it that Trunks found himself doubting the identification of this creature and relaxed his posture. A cry of pain from Yamucha in the distance brought Trunks back to reality though and he quickly resumed a fighting stance, hoping that the others would be alright. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rush in and save everyone if they got into a real fix and Goku and Vegeta could. He could definitely hold his own, but he just hoped that the others didn't rely on him too much. He was after all, still a lot younger than them. Although he may have the raw power, he definitely fell short on experience. The one thing that could win a fight and the one thing that couldn't be faked.

Piccolo, Yamucha and Tien had ended up facing another android. Piccolo dominated most of the fight with Tien and Yamucha acting as back up. Taking the gamble of energy attacks Piccolo fired a Makankosappo toward the android, but keeping it relatively weak just in case these androids could absorb energy. Because all four looked alike it was impossible to tell which was which and any differences in abilities and strength. The beam raced towards the android at an incredibly menacing speed, lighting up the area immediately around it. Almost instantaneously the android moved out of the blasts range letting the two coiled beams fly towards the distance. Seconds later an enormous explosion was heard as it impacted some distant mountain. Neither Piccolo nor the android saw it though as they were already exchanging blows once more. Tien saw an opportunity and sped around the back of the android while he was occupied by Piccolo. Taking the second attacker in his stride the android simply sped up his blocks, letting each arm move independently, perfectly tracing the strikes of his opponents. By now Yamucha had his fears in check and also moved to attack the android. Realising this would stack the odds unfairly the android pushed back on his opponents almost toppling them as he took to the sky allowing his feet free motion. Now when all three blasted towards him he was able to utilise each of his limbs to block attacks and only seconds later, blast Tien and Yamucha from the sky.

Krillen and Juuhachigou had paired up and were actually experiencing the most luck out of the four groups. Juuhachigou had a considerable advantage as she knew the enemy well. She had been this same enemy not too long ago. Using incredibly quick and skilled feint techniques Juuhachigou was able to land several blows, although she never had enough time to pour all of her power into any of them. Krillen also benefited from the distraction because the android focussed his energy on Juuhachigou recognising her strategic knowledge. Juuhachigou feinted a roundhouse before ramming her other foot into the androids gut and pulling her fist upward under his ribs. For a second the android was stunned. Juuhachigou then moved to stand adjacent to him and rammed an elbow into his back causing him to bend at an unnatural angle. Then once more she stood to face him, fist cocked, just before she saw a flash of Piccolo's Makankosappo appear in her peripheral vision. The momentary hesitation cost her dearly as the android once more took control throwing an energy ball in her direction. In jumping out of the way she landed in a somewhat vulnerable position, her weight off balance and her arms not ready for blocks. Before she knew it a foot came flying for her ankles, knocking her off her feet. Flipping herself over backwards she gained a reasonable distance from the enemy and took in a few sharp and heavy breaths.

*

Bulma, Chichi and Videl could hear the sounds of a raging battle outside. Each felt guilty for their absence, but also realised that they would be more hindrance than help in the situation. Chichi felt torn between her sons bedside and her husbands. She could hardly believe that they lay there so helplessly while such a monumental struggle was on. What worried her the most was that Goten was out there, attempting to achieve what both Gohan and Goku had failed at. Bulma had to tend to all three warriors, but spent the most of her time with Vegeta. She enjoyed being able to gently stroke his brow and run her fingers along his arms without him yelling at her, but hated seeing him so weak because she knew what strength meant to him. She was almost envious of Chichi and Videl who sat next to their husbands as both Gohan and Goku were in far better states than Vegeta. Silently in her head she told Vegeta that he mustn't leave her now, especially now. If only you knew, she thought.

Chichi had decided to sit with her husband due to the fact that Videl was sitting with Gohan. She felt very helpless watching Goku lie there and watching his chest rising and falling, making sure that the process never stopped. She told herself that Goku always hung in there and would continue to do so, but at the back of her mind she knew that there was always a good chance that he wouldn't return to her. It was a thought that she had learned to live with, it had been there since the day they were married and would probably travel with her until her final seconds of life. As the wife of a warrior she knew that Goku was not the only one who would have to make sacrifices at times. Still, knowing that it was for the greater good didn't help her when she lay in bed alone at night not knowing where her husband was or what he was doing or even if he was still alive. The pain of absence was forever present when he wasn't around, just another thing you had to learn to cope with when taking on a Saiyan, just like all the extra cooking, repairing of clothes and nursing him back to health. As much as it hurt sometimes Chichi was so glad that she had met someone as special as Goku and never regretted her marriage for a second.

Videl looked at Bulma and Chichi sitting quietly by their husbands, lost in thought. She knew how used to this they were and realised that she probably would be one day too. However, she and Gohan were still a lot younger and hadn't really been through as much together. She wondered if it ever got any easier. She thought of young Pan, not even a year old and knew then that Gohan would survive, if only to see his daughter again. From the second Pan was born Gohan had become a real father, in spirit and in title. The look in Gohan's eyes when he first saw Pan was amazing. It seemed like all the hurt and pain of his past disappeared for a second. For once he seemed absolutely and completely happy without any reservation. She wiped the small strand of hair that hung over Gohan's forehead up into his spiky hair only to watch it fall back to its original place. A small grin crossed her lips, Saiyan hair had always fascinated her. It always seemed to have a mind of its own.

*

Mike and Trina trudged through the streets. "Hurry up!" Mike urged getting impatient with Trina's speed. They were at the back of the pack which was accelerating rapidly. All were eager to see Son Goku's demise, something that Jaques had promised them if they were to hurry. He did not offer any transportation due to sheer numbers. However, he had given them the location of the battle and all had rushed off to see the final hours. Trina felt a little disgusted that they could take so much enjoyment out of watching a man beaten to death, especially when he had no way of defending himself. Personally the thought of killing a person disgusted her no matter what the circumstances, but wisely she kept these opinions to herself. It was too late to get out now. Even if she managed to peel off from the group they would turn against her whenever she was spotted. In a game of rebellion those who sit on the fence are considered to be on the opposite side. She was not one of the rebels, nor was she one of the general public. She glanced casually at Mike who gave her a gentle smile, trying to give her silent support. She returned the gesture, knowing that he needed as much reassurance as she did right now. Releasing her hand from its warm spot in her sleeve she reached out towards Mike's hand which was swaying at his side. They grasped hands tightly and each pulled a little closer to one another. The warmth and comfort provided by the simple action was immeasurable at such a time.

"No, we can't do this. It's just not right to kill a man who hasn't done anything." If Mike hadn't been holding Trina's hand he would have feared that she had finally given into her regrets and spoken up. She looked knowingly at him as the group shuffled to a halt. Everyone turned to face the girl who had just spoken.

"What did you just say?" One of the larger men of the group had taken up position right in front of the girl's face.

"I- I said that this isn't right." The girl spoke a lot more quietly and shyly, but still with a lot of conviction to her words.

An older woman pushed the intimidating figure away from the girl and she put a hand on her shoulder. In a very kind tone she said, "Listen, you're just getting nervous. You probably feel strange about condemning a man to death, but just remember what Jaques says. Goku will be corrupted by his power soon and when that happens the world will be at his mercy. In killing one man we are saving millions of lives." The larger man looked as if he was about to protest when a friend approached him and indicated for him not to say anything. The woman squeezed the girls shoulder, trying to give encouragement. Secretly she was hoping that the girl would come to her senses. It wasn't like her departure would sabotage the rebellion, but it wouldn't end too well for the girl. It would seem a shame to let this over confident man throw his weight because the girl seemed nice enough, just a little confused.

The young girl pushed her long hair behind her ear and looked up, "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. I just got a bit nervous I guess. I don't really know what came over me. Thanks." The words seemed rather void and Trina knew that she didn't mean them because she'd been there before.

The woman smiled reassuringly at the girl as if saying, "You've made the right choice, even if you don't believe what we say."

Trina could feel a large lump form in her stomach. She knew that right now the girl was probably thinking, almost made it that time, just as she had so long ago. For a second she was able to catch the young girls eye and it almost broke her heart to see the shattered hope. Her face told Trina better than her own experience how the young girl felt and why. The girl seemed almost shocked by Trina's expression and Trina began to wonder just how much her face was giving away.

*

Jaques tapped his hands on the armrest impatiently. "What's going on?" he snapped at Paul who was trying to keep track of all four androids at once while still trying to get Hyakugou onto the battlefield. There were five screens above the computer consoles, each with the respective name printed above them. Jaques stared impatiently at Gohyakugou's monitor which was showing a lot of static. "Why isn't Gohyakugou sending proper signals?" he demanded, almost expecting the answer he received two minutes ago to change.

"Like I said," Paul replied through gritted teeth, "it's probably just atmosphere."

"Then why isn't it affecting the others?"

"I don't know, but it's not important right now. Let me get Hyakugou ready then I'll worry about your television entertainment."

"Need I remind you that this is more than mere entertainment. Goku's demise will be the biggest event in history since the atomic bomb. Our record of that event should be more than a grainy blur."

"You have three other androids there which should provide you with more than enough footage and if you let me work then you'll have an image from Hyakugou too."

"Why wasn't Hyakugou working properly in the first place? I thought you said everything would be fine. I told you we only have one shot at this."

"Yes, yes I did." Paul said a lot more subdued, obviously lost in deep thought.

"Are you going back on your word?" Jaques looked as if he was about to have a coronary any second.

"No, it's just a minor programming glitch. One of the code loops seems to have been bypassed. I'm running an analysis on it now and it will be fixed in no time. Don't worry, even if we had waited we might not have noticed this. We made allowances for this sort of thing."

"I hope so, for your sake."

Restraining a derisive laugh at the cliche Paul remembered the urgency of his work and watched the rows of numbers and commands run down the screen.

*

Gohan started to shift in his bed, his head shaking about erratically. Bulma told Videl, Chichi and Chaotzu that he was waking up. They all crowded around his bed staring down at him, waiting.

When Gohan opened his eyes his first reaction was fear. He drew back instinctively trying to get away from the people that surrounded him. Videl reached out to calm him but he slapped the hand away while still in his semi-conscious state. "Mmmm," he groaned feeling the pain of his palms coming in forceful contact with a hard surface. The pain exploding in his hands heightened his senses allowing him to realise that the people who surrounded him were his friends and family. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of his wife. "Videl?"

"Yeah, it's me, Gohan." She raised her hand again, wanting to reach out to him, but though better of it knowing his reactions last time. She didn't want to make him more tense.

Gohan turned his head slightly to see his mother. "Hi Mum." Chichi stood there with a very unusual look on her face. She seemed tired and happy and sad all at once. Gohan figured that she had been through a lot and he wondered what he had missed. He searched his memory trying to figure out why he was here.

Without giving Chichi a chance to reply Bulma suddenly whipped out a small pocket torch and shone it into Gohan's eyes. He drew away, still not wanting to greet the day just yet. "Come on Gohan. You've been hurt in a fight. Do you remember?"

Gohan shook his head, trying to clear it. "Umm, I think so. I remember Piccolo telling me not to block an attack, then..."

"Piccolo said that the attack couldn't be blocked or something like that. Apparantly you got hit and went down. You're going to be fine though, Gohan." Bulma said, doubting her own words before they emerged.

Gohan lay in his bed not wanting to shut his eyes. He knew his body better than anyone else in this room and he knew that he was being lied to. He was so afraid that if he shut his eyes he would never open them again. He hid his fear from Videl reasonably well, but she sensed something was wrong. She tried to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he just told her that he was still feeling a little bit out of it which wasn't really a lie. He had seen his father before and sensed that he was not doing so well either. His power was low and it seemed that his heart had slowed as had his breathing.

"Bulma, can I talk to you for a second?" he finally ventured. Videl looked a little hurt that he hadn't asked to talk to her, but decided to let it drop. He was too sick to begin bothering him with her insecurities.

"Sure what's up Gohan?" Bulma replied, not really certain of what would ensue. It seemed strange that he would single her out rather than his own wife or mother, or even fighting companion. Still she figured he would have his reasons, he always did. He was smart enough to figure those sorts of things out for himself.

Gohan looked at Videl, hoping she would take the hint. She smiled back, oblivious to his wishes. Thinking as quickly and as clearly as he could he mumbled, "Hmm, Videl, can you go and get me glass of water please?"

Videl didn't stop to consdier the unusual timing of the request. Instead she knew that Gohan wanted something so sped off to get it at top speed.

Gohan looked at his mother, "Do you want to help her, mum?"

Chichi was fully aware of what was really being asked of her so followed Videl out and telling Chaotzu to come too. She knew that Gohan should realise how stupid it sounded asking three people to get water, but that was when he was in a fully coherent state. Right now she knew that he wasn't at the peak of his performance to say the least.

When they left Bulma came and sat at Gohan's side and waited for him to talk.

Gohan wondered how to start and decided on the beginning. "Bulma, I'm not stupid and I can tell that I'm really not doing so well here."

Bulma hung her head in shame, wishing that Gohan didn't know so damn much sometimes. "Yeah. I thought you might figure that out. Sorry, I just didn't want to upset you or Videl."

Gohan didn't want her to misread his intentions so quickly said, "No, thank you. It's a good thing. I don't want Videl to worry. It's just that I was wondering if you knew of anyway at all to cure this. Couldn't you create some kind of antedote for it?" He knew he was probably being stupidly hopeful here, but couldn't help but ask. He needed to know what he was up against and he really needed Bulma to tell him that there was some kind of hope.

"Well its not really a bacteria or something I can just pump some antibiotics in you to fix. You're a Saiyan, if it was something like that then you would probably be out there with your brother right now. I was thinking about that before, but I really don't think that there's anything I can do. We'll just have to hope that your Saiyan blood is enough to take care of it." Bulma began to wonder where all this was leading. Was Gohan in such a state that he couldn't comprehend basic facts anymore?

Gohan sighed and decided to let her in on the truth, "It's not."

"You don't know that for sure." It was more of a question than a statement.

Sick of the disbelief Gohan tried to explain himself as quickly as possible knowing the others would come back soon. He hadn't even got onto the real subject yet. "Yes I do. Firstly, I know my body. When I'm training I've always been told to pay attention to how well your body is holding out. Secondly, whatever it was that hit me was designed to take out a Saiyan. The Saiyan blood isn't the exception, its probably the rule."

Bulma realised then that she would just have to try. She hadn't wanted to do anything because she didn't really know much abou medicine and it was equally likely that she would end up creating some kind of poison as creating a cure. However, she trusted Gohan, even when he was this sick. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll run a couple of tests and see what shows up. The truth is we don't even really know what this is doing to your body, so it's hard to treat."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh Bulma, one other thing."

Bulma began to fear what would come next. "What?"

"If you do come up with something, then test it on me OK?"

"Huh?" Definitely not what Bulma had been expecting. She wondered if she had understood Gohan correctly or if he had understood what he said correctly, so waited for him to elaborate on or reitterate what he had said.

"The world needs Dad and Vegeta more than me, so if you come up with something when we are all out of it, then test it on me." Gohan realised what he was saying only too well. This meant that he might not be waking up after all, might never hold Pan again after all, might never watch Videl sleeping so peacefully at his side again after all. He understood only too well. However to mop up the moisture in his eyes he reminded himself of what he would be giving to the world. The world might be able to live in peace, the world might be happy and maybe Pan could grow up without having to learn to fight.

"Gohan, you really don't know what you are saying. Just rest and we'll get you fixed up don't worry." Bulma really didn't know what to do. Had Gohan been in his right mind then should would have probably accepted his offer, but even then with reluctance. She really had no way of knowing if Gohan was talking sense or not.

Just then Chichi, Videl and Chaotzu walked back in. Gohan looked pleadingly at Bulma, hoping she wouldn't say anything. She seemed to understand the silent request and said nothing. She just casually gathered some equipment and announced she was doing some tests. Once I've done the tests I can decide what to do from there, she thought to herself. It was a decision she would have make though and one she would probably have to make on her own.

Gohan didn't think it at all strange that none of them had any water.

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please Review. I'd love to know what you think.

*


	6. Cure?

Reason ****

REASON

****

Disclaimer: The Dragonball characters and concepts do not belong to me. I am not making any money off this.

****

Authors Notes:_ EXAMS ARE EVIL!!!_

I'm not a doctor and I really don't know a lot of biology so I'm probably going to really say a lot of stupid stuff in this chapter. The only time I've ever paid attention in Bio was when the teacher was explaining the immune system to us in terms of the android saga using his Dragonball Z action figures (yes it is a class of 16, 17 and 18 year olds). Just pretend that I'm making slightly intelligent and logical statements – give your imagination a real workout.

****

Chapter 6: Cure?

Videl and Gohan sat with their heads together for a while. Nobody in the room could actually hear what they were saying, but everyone could have a fairly decent guess. Gohan would be trying to reassure his wife and Videl would be trying to comfort him. It wasn't long before the inevitable came up though.

"Where's Goten?" Gohan asked.

"He's out fighting the androids." Videl answered cautiously, but she knew it would be no surprise to Gohan.

Gohan raised a hand to his head and leaned back. He hated lying there and he hated being helpless. It seemed that most of his life others were saving him. "I should be out there," he said, struggling to sit up. Videl gently pressed a hand to his chest, holding him in a resting position. It only took one hand and she barely had to use any strength. It seemed the weight alone was enough to hold him down.

"Gohan, you know that you are too weak. Gotens a strong boy, he'll be fine. He has his fathers heart burning strongly in him."

"Look where that got Dad," Gohan said, looking over at his father. Chichi noticed the attention and smiled at her son. Chichi had wanted to go and talk to Gohan, but decided that Videl would probably appreciate the time alone. Chichi had only managed to get a few silent moments with Goku and she knew how much that had meant to her. She wanted Gohan to be happy, so stayed at Goku's side wishing for some life to appear on his face.

Videl sighed. Gohan may not be very strong in body right now, but his heart was still as strong as ever. She knew how responsible Gohan felt for his younger brother and hated seeing him worry so much. Still, he should be worrying about himself and letting the others take care of the earth for now. Deep down she knew that in truth, he probably was scared for himself, but he was always too considerate to admit it. "Gohan, he'll be fine. So will Goku. They're both too strong to be defeated by androids. We've done it before and we'll do it again. They are too strong to lose." Videl realised that 'strong' was becoming a small mantra for her. It comforted her to be reminded of the strength Saiyans possessed, it made her think that Gohan would have a fighting chance at beating whatever it was that left him in this state.

Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He didn't want to get Videl worked up and quite frankly he didn't think he had the energy. 'I'm too weak to argue, let alone fight,' he thought mournfully. Goten shouldn't be protecting him. It should be the other way around. He had to admit his brother was a good fighter and would probably surpass him one day. That thought made him proud yet did nothing to comfort him. Instead he simply lay his head back on the pillow Videl had just finished straightening and looked back up at Videl. It didn't surprise him to see some moisture building up in his wifes eyes. Gohan pretended not to notice and let his attention wander to his father. Even when he was unconscious he had the air of a warrior about him. He carried himself different to ordinary people, even Vegeta. Gohan had once tried to copy his posture and attitude, but that did not give him the same appearance. There was something in his father that he could never fully comprehend, more than Saiyan blood and even more than determination. Perhaps it was the conviction that what he was doing was right or perhaps Gohan was just getting too tired.

Even thinking made Gohan so tired. He could feel his eyelids falling and tried to fight it. He wanted to see Videls face for one second more, then another. He told her too sleep. She looked so tired and upset. He didn't want to upset her, all he ever wanted was to live in peace. It seemed that was too much to ask. His life was divided into dynasties of enemies and fleeting periods of peace. Videl reminded him so much of his daughter, Pan. He wanted Pan to grow up without having to fight for her life. Why did the world always demand so much more?

Gohan had drifted off into a silent sleep. Bulma wasn't entirely sure if it was simply fatigue or if he had slipped back into unconsciousness, but her money was on the latter. Her concerns were not voiced though, she was far too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Vegeta, Goku and Gohan. She felt guilty about leaving Vegeta even though he was unconscious. Still she would feel even more guilty if he died through her own laziness. Bulma, however, was not a doctor. She was able to run simple tests to look for simple disorders, but the reality was she was facing an entirely original form of attack that even a research scientist would be pushed to solve in a lifetime. Glancing at her watch she realised that dawn was fast approaching. That also meant that there would be people in the general population waking up and coming to work soon. The last thing she needed right now was to explain to a thousand workers what exactly was going on not far from here and why she had three new patients with a seemingly incurable disease. Deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it she returned to her work hoping for some kind of inspiration.

Videl and Chichi both wondered what had caused Bulmas sudden burst of action, but neither complained. Videl had looked rather bitter over Gohan confiding in Bulma and not her, but tried to hide this for Gohans sake. He had been whispering sweet comforting thoughts to her, bidding her to sleep. She did the same and eventually Gohan fell to her will, but Videl knew that it was through no choice of his own. She was surprised enough that he was willing to lie in bed while his brother was outside fighting. It only made her worry more because after all these years she knew how stubborn Gohan could be when he had to be. There was no way he would lie here now unless he was absolutely unable to fight.

*

Krillen and Juuhachigou found that their luck was running out. Between the two they could prevent absorbing too much damage. Their blows, however, didn't seem to have the desired effect. Krillen muttered to himself trying to ignore the pain starting to embrace his body. Then he launched himself at the android slamming into him. The android moved his arm up to block the attack while raising the other ready to strike. Krillen blocked the punch and pulled back trying to swipe the androids feet off balance. The android widened its stance and didn't even avoid the kick. Krillen became very frustrated by his seeming lack of ability to even hurt the android and gritted his teeth launching a flurry of kicks and puches before jumping back, breathing heavily. Juuhachigou stepped in just as Krillen was backing off, twisting her hips into a solid kick to the android's ribs. The android was thrown slightly off balance by this and Krillen was there waiting for the chance to finally hurt his opponent. He managed to connect a very strong punch with the androids face, which to Krillens surprise, caused him to stumble back a few paces and drop to his knees holding his nose. Juuhachigou raised and eyebrow at her husband, obviously not expecting the attack. Krillen shot her a small smile before the two jumped into battle again.

Yamucha, Tien and Piccolo had quickly learned to work as a team providing a fairly effective assault. With numbers on their side the android was starting to feel the full power of the z-warriors. Piccolo was already attacking in a mass of flying fists and feet, blocking and dodging every retaliation that was directed towards him. It wasn't long before the android found a opening in his defence though and elbowed Piccolo in the stomach forcing the air out of his lungs. Wasting no time the android began to assault Piccolo with a barrage of punches forcing him back into retreat. Tien was there in a second though and forced them away from the recovering Namekian. Tien fired an energy blast at the android, but this was nonchalently knocked away. However Yamucha took advantage of the distraction and came up from the back slamming his fist into the androids back before sweeping his feet out from under him. Piccolo, now fully recovered decided to return the favour and forced his elbow deep into the android's gut then whipping his arm up to smack him in the face. Somewhat stunned by the onslaught the android was forced back, blocking the punches and kicks now coming three at a time. Once finally able to retaliate the android struck out at Tien who grabbed him by the wrist and ducked behind the surprised android. He twisted the limb till he was sure it would break, but the android was too quick and reached behind his back with his free hand, energy ball in tow and slammed it into Tiens side. Tien fell back, reeling in pain. The android followed his prey and grabbed Tien by the neck, squeezing hard enough to cut of his air supply. Yamucha intervened with a well placed uppercut under the chin, snapping the androids head back and causing him to drop Tien in shock. Tien scrambled away from the fight allowing himself a few seconds to restore his body with oxygen and detach his mind from the pain in his side.

Trunks managed to catch the android in the mouth with his fist and tried to sweep his feet from under him. The android jumped over the feet, but didn't more quick enough to block the roundhouse kick that followed. While on his run of luck Trunks quickly charged a ball of energy and tossed it in the android's direction. Although it did not hurt the android much it caused him to take a couple of steps back. Taking the opportunity Trunks let out a kiap and felt the power surging forward. He wasn't given half a second to appreciate his new strength before the android took the offensive again. Trunks was getting very confused by the style of fighting the androids employed. They seemed almost uninterested in combat and only blocked and avoided attacks when necessary. Attack seemed to come as a last resort. However, at times they would suddenly jump on the offensive. It was possible that the purpose of this could be solely to confuse, but Trunks sensed that there was something more to this. It wasn't just a tactic, it meant something. It had to mean something because if Trunks didn't find a weakness soon this battle would be lost. Already he and the other fighters were getting tired and the androids weren't even out of breath. They never would be until they were destroyed.

*

Bulma marched into the room trying to look confident, but only managing to twist her face into a scowl resembling concentration. Several pairs of eyes flicked up towards her, waiting. Bulma contemplated how she would explain her findings to the others. She filled her lungs and tilted her head back slightly trying to get rid of the crick that was developing. "Well," she started, returning her head to its normal position finding three pairs of eager eyes resting on her. "I think I have isolated the problem."

"And can you fix it?" Videl asked, not waiting for the long-winded explanation of something she probably wouldn't understand.

"It's not really as simple as that." Bulma ventured. "You see, whatever happened to these guys caused their bodies to overheat very rapidly. With the use of some kind of catalyst I've yet to determine the hypothalamus reacted a lot more quickly than normal and essentially began to shut down meaning the body no longer had any control over temperature among other things. As a result of the heat their enzymes were also denatured and-"

"Denatured?"

"When the body overheats enzymes change shape and as a result are unable to properly function. A lot of other relatively minor things would have occurred too, but anyway, that's not the real problem because normally we could treat that in a similar manner you would a fever. All this must have happened within seconds somehow, probably from a very intense blast. However there was something that was bothering me a lot - Vegeta, Goku and Gohan are not currently displaying any physical symptoms other than unconsciousness, which we can assume is not from a blow to the head. They don't even have a high temperature. That made me think that maybe something could be happening at a sub-cellular level. The only problem is that in order to fully investigate this I'd need an electron microscope which we obviously don't have here."

The room was silent for a second. Bulma had ended without an inflection and the others were under the impression she was about to say more. Chichi was the first to realise that this wasn't the case and asked, "So what are you going to do then?" She had managed to follow the explanation, but sensed there was a little more to it than that. She'd known Bulma for a very long time and could tell she was holding something back. Her curiosity was piqued and wondered if it had anything to do with Gohan. Now, even more so than ever she wanted to know what had been so private. It didn't seem fair that Gohan would confide in Bulma and not her.

Bulma didn't like to admit that she didn't really know what was going on and probably never would, but felt it would be unfair to keep the others in the dark. "Well, the most I can do is make an educated guess from experiment what is going on and try my best to treat it or wait for it to take its course." Silence ensued once more, but this time it wasn't because everyone assumed Bulma was about to say more. Bulma was actually surprised by the reaction. She had anticipated a rather noisy reception for that particular piece of information. However, she was grateful for the understanding that they were obviously trying to display. At times like this tension was always running high and that tended to be taken out on others. Although it wasn't a pleasant experience Bulma had come to accept it, especially with Vegeta around.

Building up the courage Videl asked, "Do you think you can cure them?" It was the question on everybody's lips.

"I really don't know." Bulma answered, hanging her head.

"Do you think we should try?"

Bulma thought back to her conversation with Gohan. She didn't want to dishonour Gohans wishes, but she didn't even know if he was even in the right state of mind to be making such decisive calls. She had known enough to sense the fear in his voice though. He had spoken as the man who knew the next breath could be the last, it was enough to make anyone desperate. "Well, I think that we need to do something." The sobering words almost choked Bulma. She was trying to detach the reality from her husband, not wanting to believe that she was debating Vegeta's life. She was so used to relying on him to save the day and for once she began to understand the kind of pressure he must have felt having the worlds fate rest on his shoulders. Sure, he never admitted to Earth's safety as being a huge concern for him, but it was her home and although he'd never say it that meant it was his home. There was more honour in him than most gave him credit for. At the same time she couldn't help but think back to her conversation earlier with Trunks, before this whole mess had started. She wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, but it never seemed possible to get beyond the tough exoskeleton erected around him. She thought that things could change, but a small voice at the back of her mind constantly reminded her of who she was dealing with.

Not willing to take the silence as an agreement, Bulma prompted the others for a response. The pained stares lasted for a second before Chichi reluctantly muttered, "Do it then" and Videl nodded in agreement. Bulma inched to her husbands side brushing his forehead for a second, knowing how much he'd hate that if he were conscious. The lack of protest made her more aware of the pressing urgency of her task and she left to continue with her work.

Bulma entered the last of the data into her computer. She'd run every experiment she thought could shed some light on the subject, but nothing seemed to work. She stared at the endless printouts the computer gave her, barely taking in the words that flashed across the screen. As several more windows pop up her vision wandered towards the open door. Suddenly it all fell into place and Bulma felt sure that a light-bulb must have just illuminated above her head. She pulled up the appropriate file and skimmed her eyes over it, a look of victory making its way to her face and taking over as she did so. She clicked print and started to jump around while waiting impatiently for the printer. She pulled the last page out in such haste that the last two lines were smudged, but that didn't matter. Trying to remember that she wasn't sure about anything yet she tried to compose herself, but gave up several steps down the hallway and ran into the room where Vegeta lay. The commotion gained the attention of everyone in the room several minutes before her arrival and they were waiting with their eyes on the door hoping for some good news.

"I think I've got it." Bulma announced without wasting any time on pleasantries, that greeting was pleasant enough.Even Chaotzu looked ecstatic. "There is something affecting their transfer system. There must be something that has thickening their capillary walls which is why they aren't able to regain consciousness. Their bodies are experiencing extreme deprivation of everything it needs. I can't understand how they've managed to survive at all, but maybe the designer underestimated a Saiyans ability to survive. Anyway, that doesn't matter. The point is that I might have finally found something to work from. What I'd like to do is test my theory though. If I'm right it means we probably haven't got much time. According to this," she said indicating the papers that she was reading over, "and at the current calculated rate it'll only be a few more hours before it reaches a critical point." Bulma paused, wondering if anyone knew what it was she was proposing. It was certainly a rather unsettling idea, but common practice. She didn't like to be messing around with things that she wasn't an expert on, but this situation certainly warranted emergency training.

"Ok, do it then."

Bulma hesitated for a second, wondering if she should fully explain what she was about to do. In order to know if the exchange system was malfunctioning she would have to inject a radioactive substance into one of these men and trace its movement. It wasn't a very dangerous procedure, but slightly unnerving. She decided that nobody had actually asked what she intended to do so left it at that. She handed the papers absentmindedly to Videl who looked at them wondering what she was meant to do with them. However, one glance at Bulma told her that it wasn't really a conscious action. Everyone had seen Bulma when she was working on something – the world seemed to draw back for her. She put the papers at Gohans feet and stared once more into his blank face. She had only managed to talk to Gohan for half an hour before he lost consciousness again and in that time she had realised how weak and worried Gohan was. His fear for his father was evident and he even seemed to worry about Vegeta. She slightly resented Bulma having some time to talk to Gohan alone and was desperate to know what they had discussed.

Bulma punched in a security code and opened the door. She washed her eyes over the various chemicals, quickly spotting what she wanted. The company was down to the last batch and some of it had already been used. She continued to gather the rest of the required equipment before returning to the medical room. The whole time she was wrestling with her mind with regards as to whom she should experiment on. Normally she would have picked Vegeta because it seemed unfair to use Gohan or Goku without Videl or Chichi even knowing what she was doing. She didn't want to let them freak out any more. However, she felt like that would be betraying Gohan's trust. She had promised him, still it didn't feel right especially since she wasn't being entirely up-front with the others. By the time she had returned she had consoled herself with the assurance that she wasn't testing a cure, just running an ordinary test like any other and she would start with Vegeta.

*

Goten was getting a fair beating. His body ached with fatigue already. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold up this pace much longer. Turning Super Saiyan seemed like the only way to stay alive, but already he was so tired and knew that it would drain a lot of his energy. He noted that Trunks hadn't yet transformed and wondered if there was a particular reasoning behind his actions. Trunks always fought a far more thinking fight, where Goten tended to rely on brute strength and following Trunks's lead. Goten had been trained in tactics, but tended to throw such teachings aside on a battlefield. Had he been clearly thinking about the current state he would have know that he would have to transform to even hope to win this fight.

A fist slamming heavily into his gut forced him to double over in pain. He forced himself upright just in time to see a huge energy blast heading towards him. Goten didn't hesitate, the power within him suddenly flared outwards and twisted through his body. His hair leapt upwards crackling with golden electricity and his eyes flickered before losing the darkness in them and he thrust his hands forward, shooting his own blast back. All this occurred within a second, but to Goten it all seemed to slow down. His senses heightened and he felt like he had just finally been granted the ability to see. He never got used to the quantum leap in his abilities when he became a Super Saiyan. The power was more exhilarating than an orgasm, the speed made the world appear to be moving so slowly and the senses made a normal being seem blind. The world around him changed in an instant, but there was not time to revel in the ecstasy, he concentrated on his blast, pushing more power into it, trying to gain the ground lost during his transformation. He gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might, focussing and drawing his energy from the depths of his power. This was different to all his training sessions though, the android would not back off. With this in mind he poured more strength into the blast. He kept pushing, hoping that it would be enough. The amount of power he was dealing with made him very confident, knowing he possessed the power to contend with his enemy and at the same time made him very afraid. Any enemy that could contend with this was certainly cause for concern.

The android suddenly changed, everything about it changed. Its eyes suddenly came alive, no longer the impassive pits that didn't seem to see. They became cruel, cold and most of all determined. It was as if a switch had been flicked. Although it was a clumsy mechanism it worked very effectively. The androids power raised a level, giving him just enough energy to push Gotens blast backwards ever so slightly. Goten realised he was losing and dug his feet into the ground and let out a low growl. He had come so far, he couldn't afford to lose. So many times his father and brother had stepped in to save him, now it was his turn to save them. Thinking of his father, the strongest man in the world, lying so helplessly he let out a cry of rage and anger that was accompanied by a huge pulse in his energy wave. His own power pushed forward, almost reaching the android. To the androids credit, or rather the creators, fear never touched the young face. It seemed unlikely, but Goten quickly discovered why the android seemed incapable of experiencing fear. Goten couldn't sustain the effort and the android seemed to have endless energy. He watched helplessly as the blast moved further towards him. His experience with his father told him that there was no way he could stop this blast hitting him. Not only would it hit him, but it had the potential to kill him. Taking only a second to weigh up the options he ceased wasting his energy and prepared himself for the immense blast to hit. He raised his hands to his head, bracing himself for the inevitable blow. Fortunately the android was some distance away so he managed to gather enough energy to prevent himself from being killed, but the blast hit him very hard. Although he tried not to, he cried out, not in pain, but frustration. He was just not strong enough.

*

"What was that?" Jaques yelled, watching a power reading suddenly soar. Paul was already trying to determine the source. It only took seconds for them both to realise that Goten had gone Super Saiyan. For the first time in a long time Jaques was speechless. This didn't last long though and he started to yell at Paul once more as if he had some kind of control over Gotens power. "The battle should have ended long before now. What is holding the androids back? I've told you from the start that we can't allow any fights to drag out, especially with Saiyans involved. I want that kid put out of action, permanently. I don't care what you use – just get it done before he gets any stronger."

Paul had to admit that Jaques had a point. The battle shouldn't have lasted this long and it was time to end it. He hadn't imagined his logic chips would fail, but it seemed that they were. The androids were just not reacting as violently as they should. "Something is stopping them from recognising the full danger of the situation. I'm going to override the logic units and just throw them into battle mode."

"You shouldn't have to. These were flawless beings, _remember_?" Jaques glared at the back of Pauls head. He couldn't understand why anyone would allow such mistakes to occur, this was his big moment, his one chance. Surely Paul knew that. Jaques had assumed Paul had something to gain from this victory too, revenge for one thing. He could finally realise his masters dream and avenge his untimely death. He recognised that Paul wasn't exactly the typical revolutionary, but he still had a lot to gain from Goku's death. The whole world would benefit from the freedom.

Paul noticed Jaques quiet yet tense meditation and became very glad that he was needed to oversee the operations. Jaques was getting frustrated and desperate already and Paul sensed the fight was only just warming up. One thing that could never be fully included in his calculations was the seeming ability of the warriors to win any fight. If and when things got really desperate Jaques would not be in a coherent mood. He already had his sights set on a destination, the means no longer mattered. Paul almost laughed at the irony, Jaques had always told the group that the end would justify the means – he obviously believed his own words. Paul had to give him credit for that as most fanatics tended to be hypocrites. However, this was one time when a hypocrite would be better than the alternative.

*

Bulma removed the needle and pressed down on the spot where a tiny amount of blood was collecting. She looked at Vegeta's face, still unable to comprehend why she felt so nervous about the whole procedure. She'd been trying to shake off the frustrating sense of an ominous premonition without success.

Then it all stopped, so suddenly and so sharply she didn't even have time to react. The heart monitor faded to a straight line and a screeching beep invaded the ears of everyone present. To her credit Bulma was not stunned into a stupor, but she was a little unsure of how to react. Her mind raced over what was happening and how she could possibly hope to reverse it. For a second she began to cast several inwards insults, accusing herself of carelessness. Being the smart person that she was though she quickly stopped herself from wasting any more time. By now Chichi, Videl and Chaotzu were staring in horror, trying to stay out of Bulma's way. "Defribulator," Bulma managed to gasp in her panic. This request was met by blank stares. "Get the defribulator, its in the store-room" Bulma finally yelled. Now that Bulma was speaking their language the request was quickly met. Meanwhile Bulma was filling a syringe with adrenaline and quietly pleading with Vegeta.

With the charged paddles in her hands Bulma sent a quick prayer upwards, hoping she would know enough to save her husband. Feeling the paddles hit Vegeta's exposed chest caused a small shudder. Never in her life did she think she would be standing here, the only hope for the proud Prince. At this point Bulma was ready to slap herself for not taking Vegeta to a proper hospital. Deep down she knew that once a patient had suffered cardiac arrest there was very little chance of them recovering. It happened a lot in movies, but the odds were well stacked against her, especially with her lack of experience. Vegeta's body was thrown upwards like a rag doll under the jolt. It seemed so inhuman. Watching the heart monitor barely waver from its perfectly straight line Bulma let the paddles charge once more.

*

Trunks stopped in the middle of the battlefield. As a result he was hit with a barrage of blows to his face and torso, but the pain never registered. All he could feel was his fathers energy disappear. It wasn't even a conscious decision for Trunks to run to his aid, it was a reflex action that he never thought he would regret. The others were too involved in their own survival to notice Trunks's unusual pause, but they did notice him when he suddenly left the android alone, racing towards Capsule Corporations at a speed that would have made his father proud. Trunks knew that he could be making a mistake and knew that it could be a costly one, but there was no way he could let his father die. Running through the halls at breakneck pace Trunks only just missed running into the walls themselves, but his vision was so clearly set on his determination he probably wouldn't have even noticed. It was something neither of them would admit, but Trunks was very close to his father and vice versa. Their personalities were too different to ever really get along, but there was a understanding that could not be feinted. Trunks knew his father was too proud to admit to loving anyone and Vegeta knew his son was too smart to be truly offended by his insults. They seemed to have a silent mutual pact with one another that was only evident in situations such as this. That's when it really mattered though and they always came through for each other. In fact their skills tended to compliment each others perfectly.

Goten was stunned by Trunks's sudden departure and even more stunned by having a second android turn on him. He could barely hold his own against one android before and two made the task virtually impossible. He knew that his father would never give up so easily though so stayed at it, trying to hold his own. The others had their hands full and he knew that he couldn't expect any help from them. He wasn't faring too well though. With every blast or fist or foot he dodged there was another one waiting for him. Only a minute after he'd acquired his new enemy he was beginning to look fairly rough around the edges.

The new development did not go unnoticed by Yamucha, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen or Juuhachigou. Each of them recognised his need for help as he would be unable to handle the androids alone, even as a Super Saiyan. Krillen considered going to help, but wondered if Juuhachigou would be able to handle the android. She seemed to read his mind and yelled out over the commotion of the battlefield, "Krillen, go help him." He hesitated for a second before realising Piccolo had beaten him to it.

Piccolo had left Yamucha and Tien to join the fight with Goten. Although he disliked Goten for his frustrating similarity to Goku, Piccolo knew that he owed it to Gohan to try and keep his brother alive. Needless to say, Goten was grateful for the assistance, but now that their forces were spread more thinly the resistance had lost a lot of power. Yamucha and Tien were so occupied with staying alive that they didn't really have a decent chance to attack the androids. Piccolo was becoming very angry with Trunks's disappearance – they couldn't afford to lose such a strong fighter at this point. Piccolo had always tried to keep all emotions other than anger off the battlefield and had trained Gohan to do the same, but it seemed that not everyone adopted the same attitude. He could understand that Trunks wanted to save his father, but that's what Dragonballs were for. They didn't have time for his pesky guilt trips.

"Dad!" Trunks called out in despair when he saw his father lying there. He knew exactly what his mother was trying to do, but also knew the odds were stacked against her. Because of this he pushed her hands out of the way and raised his own above Vegeta. He found it hard to believe that his father could be dying, especially under such pathetic circumstances. Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince had fought too many battles to die from a single blast. If anything he would be in there fighting this all the way simply to protect his honour. Vegeta wouldn't go down by such a simple blow if it was at all stoppable. However Trunks's senses told him that it was true though, as much as his mind refused to believe it. He shut his eyes and focussed. He had never done this before, but knew that it was possible. His father needed energy and thats what Trunks intended to give him. Perhaps desperation had gained control of his wits or perhaps he just didn't want his father to die. Whatever the reason, it was costing the others a lot outside.

*

Trina knew that they were getting close. There was almost a visible tension in the air. The speed the group had adopted was starting to accelerate and Trina was having a hard time keeping up. Mike kept looking over at her as if he was expecting her to suddenly drop dead or take off towards the horizon. She could understand his apprehension, there was not a person in the group who wasn't experiencing it. However Trina's emotions were a result of a very different motivation. Trina was starting to feel very sick. There was something that rested in her gut, a black swirling mass of remorse. Something in her simply wanted to cover her eyes and curl up into a ball. How did I get here, she wondered. There had been far better opportunities to leave the group, now it was too late. She would have to live with this mistake, it would soon be her past. In effect, it already was. There was nothing she could do to stop this massacre now, she had gone too far. Suddenly suicide became such a plausible option. She had never even contemplated this before, but now it seemed the only answer. She knew that she wouldn't go through with it, but strangely enough it comforted her to know that there was a way out once the burden bore down on her with too much pressure. Having a way out lifted the blackness slightly. The repentance still plagued her mind, there was not a thought that didn't return to her idiotic trust in Mike and his stupid promises. Everytime the reality came back to her she would twist her head instinctively. Maybe she was trying to shake the truth from her consciousness, or maybe her body was just so overridden with guilt and remorse it was taking control. Deciding that the concept was a good one Trina surrendered control to her instincts, her mind taking leave for a while. It was a nice break, the non-existence of reason or thought gave Trina her long deserved peace.

Then she saw Mike staring at her again, the concern still written across his face. She had gone through so much to keep Mike, now she would have him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and raised her heels ever so slightly, pulling him closer. Then she pressed her lips to his and they stopped abruptly to enjoy the kiss. Some tried not to notice and others watched with interest as they passed the couple by. Just as the last few were passing them by they broke apart, still staring at one another though. Trina looked on with lust and Mike with confusion. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Trina." With that they carried on walking behind the group with their arms around each others waist. Mike occasionally leaned over and kissed Trina's forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It seemed to Trina that they were on a date again, just walking down the street, oblivious to the world. Trina had messed it all up so badly, the best thing to do was forget. It seemed Mike embraced this method too. For a little while they would be happy together and enjoy the love they had suffered so much for.

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please review.

*


	7. Blood Ties

Reason - ch7 ****

REASON

Disclaimer: sarcasmSince I wrote the last chapter I have bought the Dragonball Z characters and concepts. Akira Toriyama was very happy to hand the rights over to a psycho like me./sarcasm Actually I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters or concepts, they still belong to Akira Toriyama and I still don't make money off this.

****

Authors Notes: Finally, another chapter. I've had so many stories on my mind lately so its hard to focus on just one. Theres always an excuse though, isn't there? Last time I was making a mockery of Biology and this time its Chemistry. None of this stuff is researched and I'm not a scientist, so I'll say dumb stuff. Deal with it.

****

Chapter 7: Blood Ties

Bulma knew that her son was trying to help, but couldn't see how stopping the resuscitation would do Vegeta any good. Trunks had been standing there for thirty seconds doing nothing as far as she could tell. Although she trusted her son she wondered if he was suffering from shock. She reached out to touch his shoulder and maybe gain his attention and just then a flicker of light caught the corner of her vision. She looked down and saw that energy seemed to be visibly running from Trunks' hands and into Vegeta. It wasn't long before she could feel a backwash of heat energy emanating from the area. Bulma finally understood what Trunks was doing, she just hoped that he was able to pull it off.

A few moments passed. Vegeta's heart monitor slowly crept back into action and the computer was starting to give Bulma some good readings. Trunks, however, was starting to look slightly pale and his breathing was becoming heavy. Trunks hadn't said a word since he entered the room and Bulma was starting to worry. She wanted to know if everything was going according to plan. She was used to being in the dark with Vegeta, but normally Trunks communicated with her quite well. She didn't really expect him to interrupt the process of saving his fathers life for a nice chat though and contented herself with watching life return to her husband.

Without warning Trunks took a shaky step back. His eyes seemed unfocussed and dilated immediately after opening them, but before anyone noticed they returned to normal. Most of the attention was concentrated on Vegeta who hadn't stirred. A loud thud quickly restored this attention to Trunks who lay floundering on the floor. Videl knelt down to cradle his head as Bulma rushed around the bed. Trunks' cheeks flushed and he tried to struggle to his feet trying to hide his embarrassment with an uncomfortable smile. "Sorry. I'm not used to losing so much energy so quickly." Videl helped Trunks to his feet and supported him to a chair.

After only seconds of sitting Trunks raised himself to his feet. His eyes quickly darted to his father, but he averted making eye contact with his mother. Then he calmly walked out the door and was just about to race down the hallway when he heard a shrill voice call out. "Hold it right there young man." Trunks turned around and to his surprise it was Chichi talking.

"What?" he asked as politely as he could considering he really had to get back on the battlefield.

Chichi softened her look and said in a much quieter voice, "Don't you think you need to rest a little longer."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Hmm, you saiyans are masochists, you really are. Just make sure my Goten doesn't have to go risking his life for you when you drop from exhaustion."

Trunks started to reply, but realised it probably wasn't something that needed an answer. He gave Chichi a reassuring nod and headed off down the hallway again, hoping that Goten and the others would still be alright.

*

A silent awe fell over the crowd. The sky had just been illuminated by some nondescript light source and was followed by a cry of pain. The group was lost for words. Fortunately none were required because everyone knew what this meant – they had arrived at the battlefield. With an air of caution the revolutionaries began to slow their pace, now approaching in complete silence. It was no secret that many were afraid and several whimpers were restrained from rolling off their lips, fear the only thing keeping them quiet.

Trina could see that Mike was trying to be brave, but he was never a good actor. A gut feeling she had developed for Mike's actions told her that he was probably more worried than she was. That could be blamed on his lust for life though – something ever present in his attitude. A small smile ran over Trina's lips, remembering the first time she had met Mike and instantly fallen in love with his intensity. She knew the reason he was such a coward at times was because he loved life and desperately clung to his right to live it. Her brief contentment was soon squashed by the knowledge that she no longer held this fiery desire. She had been pushed too far in her life and now it didn't seem to have any impact on her anymore. She was detached from life and her body was left moving the motions expected of her. It was almost laughable that she could depart from life so easily without anyone even noticing.

A muffled gasp ran through the crowd as the fighters came into view, then disappeared again. With their incredible speed they flashed in and out of view, seeming demons of war creating havoc even when invisible to the untrained eye. Tucking themselves away behind a thick patch of trees and scrub the group watched in awe. Several nervous voices could occasionally be heard over the sounds of battle, most asking neighbours such questions as, "Which one is Goku?" and "Where did that one go?" and "It's all just a blur."

Trying to block the horrendous noise from her ears Trina looked over at Mike, seeking some comfort, but the sight she was met with was more disturbing than the battle itself. Mike, her quiet and under-spoken Mike had been enraptured by the bloodshed. The compassionate flame that had burnt so strongly in his eyes and been extinguished leaving a blank stare where Mike used to reside. "No," she mouthed, trying to turn away. It couldn't be true, Mike was such a nice quiet person and would never revel in the death of another. Trina knew that he believed that the entire revolution was wrong, he had told her himself. Such a sweet face would never lie. She shook her head and turned away disgusted by her own stupidity. Her mothers warnings from many years ago now ringing true in her mind, 'They don't wear a sign around their neck, Katrina, and its not printed on their T-shirts. You have to make sure you really know a man before you throw away anything for him.' She shook her head, ignoring the few strands of hair that flicked into her eyes. She blinked hard, managing to hold back the tears of despair.

As if he had sensed her restlessness Mike looked over at Trina and noticed her unusual actions. He laid a hand on her shoulder, moving it down towards her waist and resting it on her hip while his other hand rubbed her arm comfortingly. Trina looked up at him, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You OK babe?" Mike asked. As if on cue, the fire in his eyes lit once more. The recognition confused Trina even more. No longer did she know if this was Mike. It seemed that there must be two beings in there, duelling for the consciousness of one body. The want to believe conquered quickly though, crushing her previous doubts. Her mind began to convince itself that she'd not really seen that look in his eye. Mike had called her 'babe', just like he always had before this whole mess. It had seemed like a lifetime ago, but now it all came rushing back into perspective. The happy times they had spent together were no longer clouded by the worried mists in Trina's mind, there was only crystal clear memories showing her just what Mike had to offer her. Still, there was something telling her that even if she did make a wrong move it wouldn't matter. The world had gone wrong so many times and still come right exactly the same number of times and because of this Trina knew that consequences were not final, they never had been anyway.

"Trina?" he continued, wondering how to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Mike." Trina said, her voice cracking. Mike knew that she was reaching the point of tears. "I think you know what it is," she finished.

She was right, Mike knew that this was hard for Trina, but he also knew that it was very important that nobody find out it was so hard for her. He took his head in her arms and held it to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head. For a second Trina seemed to hesitate before she tugged back at him as if she were trying to pull Mike through her. He drew his head back to look at her, wishing he could protect more than her eyes from the spectacle.

Another huge blast sounded not far from their hiding place and for the first time since Mike had signed Trina up he began to wonder if he'd made a mistake. It was so dangerous here, and the androids probably wouldn't be going out of their way to rescue bystanders, even if they were on their side. At first he had thought that the entire cause was a sham, but it wasn't long before he actually started to realise just how vulnerable the world really was. Goku's wrath was something to be feared and something he wanted to protect Trina from. Although he constantly reminded himself that even if the cause was unjust, at least he was on the winning side, he found himself needing the justification less and less until the only time he needed it was when Trina wanted a reason. He was still able to smile now as he watched the worlds real rulers fall to their knees. 'Just hope Trina doesn't see it,' he thought to himself.

*

Bulma stared at Vegeta's still silent face. He had been showing signs of coming around since Trunks had left, but hadn't quite made it. In his sleep he had been fighting an unknown enemy, probably still plagued by the realisation that would have hit the nanosecond before he fell into unconsciousness – he had been defeated with a single blow. "Come on, Vegeta." Bulma whispered running a hand over his forehead and then taking his hand in hers. Maybe he would wake up just to tell her to stop wasting his time with the 'sentimental garbage'. But still his head rolled on his pillow and his eyes remained shut, but still seeing so much. Videl and Chichi had since departed Vegeta's bedside, trusting he was in good hands. After all, Bulma knew what she was doing.

At the same time, Bulma was worrying about Trunks. He had left before he had a chance to say a word to her and she could tell he was tired from giving up a lot of his life force for his father. Sometimes she wondered if Trunks and Vegeta really understood what they put her through when they were out fighting. Having Vegeta as a husband was hard enough, but with Trunks so eager to follow in his footsteps it made the load so much worse. Ever since she had met Goku her life had consisted of worrying about the outcome of battles that the world was blissfully oblivious to with her best friends and family inevitably caught up in the middle.

A stir on the bed caused Bulma's eyes to light up in hope, moisture threatening to spill. As usual, it was a false alarm though. As usual Vegeta was being stubborn, waking up on his own terms.

While sitting, Bulmas mind was still running over possible cures. Although Vegeta was getting better now, that was only due to Trunks' huge input of energy and without a cure he would continue to deteriorate. She had been sure that she had come up with the cure, it had all fitted so perfectly. Something must have gone wrong in her calculations then, but that couldn't be true as they had all been performed on her computer, made at Capsule Corporation, no less. Then there must have been something else. Think, Bulma commanded herself. She traced the process she had gone through in her head, trying to pinpoint where she had gone wrong. After several attempts she gave up, silently reprimanding herself for her inability to help her husband. So many times he'd come through for her, saving the world while he was at it and she couldn't even save his life; the one time he really needed her.

Something tickled the back of her thoughts though, she kept seeing herself taking the phial off the shelf. With a start she stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. She held the bottle up to the light peering through the liquid. It was so subtle that she thought she was imagining it, but seconds later she was convinced that there was a touch of yellow to the clear fluid. Chichi, Videl and Chaotzu watched in wonder as Bulma took up two test tubes and added potassium thiocyanate to one and potassium ferocyanide to the other. Then, with her hands shaking from nervousness and excitement she drew some of the liquid from the phial. Carefully she added some to each of the test tubes, one turning a bloody red and the other turning a pale prussian blue. Under her breath Bulma whispered, "Ferric Ion."

After a few seconds of silence Chaotzu cleared his throat and carefully ventured, "Umm, Bulma, whats wrong?" Everybody knew that Bulma was not one to be trifled with when working or otherwise for that matter and so waited patiently for her to explain.

"Theres presence of the ferric ion in this," she said, indicating the medicine sitting on the bench. Then without warning she suddenly grabbed the blood red test tube and spun around quickly. Everyone but the sleeping warriors cringed, half expecting the test tube to go flying. Bulma gave them odd looks before continuing on while waving the test tube in front of their eyes. "Look, its formed a complex ion; iron thiocyanate. We are just luck that it didn't bond with anything in the cure or it wouldn't show up in the test."

Bulma was greeted with several blank stares. Plucking up the courage again Chaotzu asked, "Bulma, what does that mean."

Bulma let out a sigh as if she had become very tired from her sudden burst of energy expenditure. "I really don' t know how the contaminant got in there, it would have to be an extreme act of carelessness to make such a mistake. But however it got in there doesn't matter. The point is that this is not good stuff to have in your blood stream and either through a Saiyans different chemical makeup or through whatever it was that caused this its effects were sped up." Bulma slumped into her chair. The explanation had taken her last bit of energy. She had not had a decent sleep for so long and despite the urgency of the situation her eyelids felt like lead weights. Rubbing a hand over her face she continued unexpectedly, "The thing is, that is the last bottle we have of the cure and its the only thing I can think of to fix the problem."

"Can't you get some more from elsewhere?" Videl asked, trying to be helpful.

Bulma shook her head. "Do you know where that cure came from? It was designed off an extract from Saiyan blood. I once managed to convince Vegeta to give us some blood for testing."

"How did you manage that?" Chichi asked, curious as to how Bulma was able to control such an independent Saiyan as Vegeta.

"Umm, well...I told him that needles were the one thing Goku couldn't handle. It certainly hit the right nerve because in a second he had his sleeve rolled up and his arm offered to me." Bulma chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, we found this in his bloodstream and synthesised some more, thinking it could be very useful in the future. It seemed to help the body's gas transfer system – sort of like the oil of a Saiyan body. However if this thing was designed to target Saiyans then whoever made it would have accounted for this and somehow countered its effects. I figured a little boost in the levels would counteract the effects of whatever happened. Basically, its a Capsule Corp. original. It took weeks to get the stuff made and was a fairly costly project. This is all that was left after we realised the stuff was too potent to help out humans. I just can't understand why there was Ferric ion in it though. The stuff hasn't been in use for over a year."

There was still one unanswered question that the others were hoping Bulma would answer. She remained quiet though and Videl was forced to ask, "So what do we do now?"

"Normally I'd try and get the contaminant out, only that won't work because there is nothing I can think of that could work without bonding to the medicine itself, rendering it useless. The only hope would be..."

The three leaned forward waiting for Bulma to continue. After a second of silence they could not wait and prompted her, "Would be?"

"No, it would never work."

"Just tell us, Bulma." Chichi screeched. "Its your job to make my poor Gohan and Goku better so you had better start thinking of a way to make it work."

"Since when did this become my job? I'm not a doctor, I am not trained for this sort of stuff. Don't you think I realise how urgent this is? My husband almost died-" Bulma stopped, the words hitting her with full force. Vegeta had almost died because of her mistake, she should have noticed the strange colour before. She regained her composure and lifted her head with a despairing look in her eye. "I'm not going to do this anymore. I can't, I don't know what I am doing. I nearly killed my own husband. We need to take them to a real hospital," Bulma cried out. Her words blended into a continuous stream and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Chichi instantly felt bad about what she had said and moved to comfort Bulma, but Videl stopped her and walked up to Bulma herself. "Bulma, the doctors know about as much about Saiyans as they do about poverty. They can't do anything, theres one person right now who can." Videls voice had a small edge to it. Although she was far younger than Bulma, Videl knew that she would have to slap some sense into her or the worlds three strongest warriors would simply fade away. "OK, you made a mistake, but that happens. It'd be an even bigger mistake if you fail to keep trying. So you have to tell us how we can help or what your plan is and maybe we can think of a way around the problems."

Chichi was rather stunned by Videls tone, it wasn't like her. However, the words seemed to work to their desired effect as Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright, but you are not going to like this."

"Just go ahead."

"That substance is the answer, I'm sure of it. However, the only way we could get some of it would be to extract it from Saiyan blood and input all the data into the computer again so that we can synthesise some more." Bulma looked up at the others with tearstained eyes, unsure of how they would react.

"So you need Goten or Trunks for this then?" Videl asked.

Bulma nodded.

"OK then, Chaotzu, you are going to go out there and get Goten in here," Videl stated as if the answer were very obvious.

No direct challenges were met, but it was clear that nobody was happy with the plan. Chaotzu looked around the circle, waiting to see if there would be any complaints. Since none arose he slowly floated out of the room before speeding off to his mission.

*

Trunks flew back into the battle just in time to intercept a blow aimed at Goten. Instantly the battle divided, each android with a single opponent. This made it a lot easier for Goten to watch his back, but he was tired after his last struggle. He noted that Trunks' power was far lower now too and couldn't stop his mind wandering to possible answers. Trunks seemed to notice the lack of concentration and ordered Goten to stay focussed, just as a fist came flying into Trunks' jaw, slurring the last word. This was followed by a swift knee into Trunks' chest causing him to double over. With his back exposed the android moved to slam his elbow into the spine, but Goten caught the elbow on its journey. The diversion did not last long though as the second android came up behind Goten and wrapped his iron arms around him, forcing the air from his lungs and crushing his ribs into his internal organs.

The cry of pain was heard across the countryside and snapped Trunks to attention. He came racing towards the android who was causing his friend so much pain, but his path was blocked by the first android. With a huge war cry his hair swirled upwards, laced with gold and he simply head butted the android from his path. He enveloped a ball of concentrated energy in his palm and was about to slam the fist into the androids back when there was a faint whoosh in the air and Trunks found himself face to face with his silenced friend, his fist embedded in Gotens chest. Goten stared into Trunks' eyes, the pain evident, but Trunks' despair more so. For a second Trunks did nothing, simply holding his fist in position before his muscles gave way and his fist was pushed out from Goten's gut. Trunks looked down, realising that although he had not broken the skin there was enough internal damage in there to take a Saiyan down. Gotens hair slowly fell back to its normal position and returned to its inky black colour. His breath slowed and became laborious, his chest heaving against the pressure.

An evil laugh echoed behind Trunks, but he was oblivious to the sound, all he could feel was the hatred for the creature that had turned his own power against his best friend. Trunks could feel his body on the verge of going Super Saiyan, but there was just not enough left in his body to ascend. The hatred for everything these androids had done was now melting into him and becoming a part of him. These were the same creatures that had laid his father out so helplessly and had now tricked him into hurting his own best friend.

The android opened his arms releasing Goten who began to slowly float to the ground, his arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes were mere slits due to the agony pulsing through him. He knew he had to keep fighting, all he needed was a second to recover. Something inside of him said that Trunks didn't have a second, especially when he was so weak. He knew he didn't have time to be injured so looked up at the two androids, both so similar, and Trunks. He raised his energy, trying his best to power up, but it was taking enough to stay in Super Saiyan form and all he achieved was a weak increase. Determined to save his friend he ascended anyway. As he did so he realised that while Trunks was engaged in battle with one of the androids the other was preparing to send a huge blast at him. In the time Goten managed to open his mouth to warn Trunks, Piccolo was there and blocked the blast. Goten's mind questioned where he had come from and realised that he had left Tien and Yamucha to hold their own again. He looked over at where that fight was taking place and realised that it wouldn't last long. The power signatures coming from that area were slowly fading and he assumed that the androids wouldn't be getting any weaker, androids don't get tired. With a new born fire in his spirit he powered up, preparing to engage into battle once more.

"Goten," Chaotzu called out.

"Eh?" Goten spun around, surprised by the sudden interruption in his endeavour.

"Goten, its me," Chaotzu continued, scared by the angry look in the young warriors eye. Although he realised Goten would never willingly hurt him, there was always the chance that he could be mistaken in a battle. "Bulma really needs you inside."

"I can't, Trunks needs me," Goten yelled as he started to fly off again.

Chaotzu flew up in front of him. "So does your father...and your brother. Bulma needs some blood from you so she can save them."

Goten looked at Chaotzu for a second, unsure of what to do. He couldn't leave Trunks alone in a battle, could he? He couldn't let his father and brother die either. Knowing he didn't have long to choose he indicated Chaotzu to go and taking one last look at the fight raging overhead, he followed. He had told himself that once his dad was better then he would save Trunks - he just hoped that was true.

Goten quickly overtook Chaotzu on his trip back to Capsule Corporations. As soon as he realised this he dutifully waited, but gave up and ended up taking Chaotzu in hand and dragging him through the corridors trying to waste no time. It wasn't long before he realised he was getting lost and had to ask for Chaotzu's help, which was gladly given. However this did slow down his pace a lot.

Finally arriving in the small base the others had established Goten looked over his father and brother, unable to hide his concern. He was only granted a few seconds of this before Chichi ran up to him and started inspecting him thoroughly. She frowned at the trickles of blood that ran across his body like an intricate plan and even more so at the blood that was running freely from a gash on his forehead and the stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Bulma took only a second to insert the needle into Goten's arm and pushed him onto the last unoccupied bed. Fortunately he had not inherited his fathers innate fear of needles and he sat quietly, although clearly eager to leave. While waiting for Gotens body to give up enough blood Bulma asked, "How is he?" There was no need for indication as to whom she was referring to, Goten knew she was talking about Trunks.

Goten lifted his head to look her in the eyes and said, "He's making his father proud." Goten knew that the last thing on Trunks' mind right now was pleasing his father, despite the fact that it was constantly plaguing him off the battlefield. There was no time for such thoughts in such an intensive battle. Nevertheless, Goten was out of the action for now and his thoughts were returning to what really mattered. "How are they doing?" he asked, nodding toward the injured fighters.

Bulma sighed, "After this, they will be fine. In fact, it shouldn't be long before your father comes along to save the planet, as usual. Just don't tell Vegeta I ever said that."

It was now apparent to both of them that neither was willing to give out gory details so Goten watched his blood slowly trickle from his arm, willing it to hurry. As if on cue, Bulma gently pulled the needle out and reached for a plaster to tape across the prick wound. She paused and looked back over Goten who was already leaving, understanding that after this Goten would be needing a lot more than a plaster. She opened her mouth, but before she could say a word Goten was gone.

Goten could hear the familiar sounds of war piercing the air outside He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain exploding inside of him. He could see the light marking his friends fight, but even as he had run through the hallways of Capsule Corporation he knew where they were and what they were doing. The incredible presence tugged at his stomach, warning of his friends' plight.

Trunks sensed Goten's power jump up to Super Saiyan once more, indicating he would be returning. Trunks had tried to defeat the androids without having to transform, just as his father had always told him to. Vegeta's idea of father-son bonding was fighting, but Bulma had occasionally made Vegeta talk to Trunks. The awkward silences never did them any good so Vegeta began to drill fighting strategies into his son. There was one that Trunks had never bought into though, and that was holding back transforming until it was absolutely necessary. His father had told him that it was because one must conserve energy in a fight. Even if an enemy is weaker than you they can wear you down, stamina is as important as strength, he had always said. Trunks had told his father that it would surely be easier to simply transform and throw the strongest attack known at them. Vegetas response to this was a sturdy whack rocking Trunks forward. Trunks could still remember what his father had said to him that day, "Martial Arts without honour and philosophy is simply a street fight." Trunks never understood what his father meant, but the conviction in his voice told him that it explained his strategy well. It was hard to know with his father though, trickery was a part of his tactics and he could have been avoiding Trunks knowing he was right. Still, the word honour and Vegeta seemed to fit quite nicely into a single thought and Trunks felt that there had to be something significant in his father's words.

Not wanting to displease his father Trunks kept at it, trying to maintain his normal state. Goten rejoined the fight and knew that Trunks was being foolish. If they had known at the start what they were truly up against then they would have never tried to fight at anything less than Super Saiyan. "Trunks, you've got to transform. You'll get killed if you don't." Trunks took the words on board, realising that Goten was right. Taking only a second out of the action Trunks let his energy flare up and swirl through his body pulling his hair upward and turning it gold. His eyes melted from a deep black into a deadly aqua. For that second he was transforming images of his father and Gotens shocked face raced through his mind helping his power to rise so quickly.

Goten smiled. Despite the circumstances he was glad that Trunks had come to his senses, he would hate to lose such a friend. He wondered if Trunks really was OK, he should have figured out that he had to transform on his own without Gotens instruction. Goten knew he would be distracted by his fathers condition, but he also knew that this was not the time. A fight was a fight was a fight and distractions were fatal...always. As if to add emphasis to the point a stray energy ball that Piccolo had knocked aside flew just past Gotens arm. He could feel the heat and power emanating from it and reminded himself of his own advice before returning his concentration fully to the cold eyes of his opponent.

*

Bulma took the blood sample, carrying it as carefully as one would a newborn baby. She stared down at the thick crimson as if it were her lifeline. In a way it was, if this stuff didn't do the trick then she and everyone else on the planet would be doomed. For a brief second a profound thought crossed her mind, 'what if they aren't here to take over the planet?' Of course, this was discarded as quickly as it came – that would be a real first, some megalomaniac that was actually hell-bent on destruction or taking over the planet.

With her mind back on her task she found herself wishing that she had allowed herself to listen to her meandering muse – it was better than the alternative. All she could think of was Vegetas pale face and the lifeless hands. By association the dreadful image of her dead husband came back into her mind, that moment that she realised her ignorance and carelessness had cost the life of the only man she would ever love. The tube of blood in her hand had begun to clot and she resumed tipping it up and down as she walked along the quiet hallway. The sound of her lonely footsteps echoed back at her making her want to wince, not at the noise, but the solitude. Although she knew that her friends and family were nearby she felt very alone. The pressure was building up and reaching a critical point and was not helped by the constant reminders of her lack of sleep. She picked up her pace a little more, now pacing a slow jog. She found herself wishing that Vegeta or Trunks were there to drag her through the maze at breakneck speed. "At least I'm not alone," she whispered to the emptiness.

A double take confirmed Bulmas suspicions that she had overshot her destination by a few doors. Retracing her steps she entered the quiet lab. Groping the wall for the switch she balanced the tube of blood in her other hand, maintaining a firm grip. A satisfying click lit the room and revealed a complete mess. "When was the last time someone cleaned this place?" Bulma caught herself asking. With a tired sigh she swept several stacks of papers off the desk uncovering the keyboard. A loud thud rang out and Bulma jumped in shock. She looked at her feet and found a large book that had been buried in the papers. Her breathing returned to normal as she sat down on the swivel chair a couple of feet away from the computer. She grabbed onto the desk and pulled herself forward hearing the wheels trample discarded paper in the process. Then she stretched her hands above her head and let out a loud yawn before beginning to type furiously at the computer, bringing the equipment online. The machine several feet away from the computer whirred into life and let out several welcoming beeps. Bulma gently lowered a sample of the blood into the device and returned to the computer screen to begin the analysis. After typing in some data and several requests there was nothing left to do but wait. With that in mind Bulma rested her forearms on the desk and lay her head on them drifting off into a troubled sleep almost instantly.

*

Jacques and Paul were hurriedly packing up their equipment. The plan was now underway and there was nothing they could do here anymore. Paul grabbed a disk from one of the computers before him and put it in his shirt pocket. Jacques looked over the workstation, checking to see if there was anything forgotten. Seeing that there wasn't he dashed out the door, not forgetting to grab his long overcoat on the way out. Paul took one final look over the place that he had spent so many months working on and in before shutting the door behind him. With his laptop under his arm he jumped into the back of the waiting van where Jacques was waiting impatiently. Jacques tapped his foot and his face was wrought with irritation. Recognising the tell-tale signs Paul quickly flicked his laptop open and plugged it into the control panels before him. He typed in several commands, before pausing and offering the computer to his boss who unceremoniously pressed the 'Enter' key.

BOOOOM!!! The entire building exploded, taking all the evidence with it. The blaze crackled with destruction and licked outwards for a moment before it began to die away, starved of nutrients. As Paul was pulling the van doors shut trying to ignore the inferno and tumbling debris, Jacques began telling the driver, "Go to...Mancoff, where the hell are they?"

Paul didn't bother to look up from his work as he said, "Just north of Capsule Corporations."

"You heard the man," Jacques screamed, a large vein had begun to pop out on his forehead, pulsing as if it were alive.

The driver was a big, tough, burly man and when he turned around to face Jacques, Paul had to stifle a laugh. He had a murderous look in his eye and his muscles bulged at the movement. To his credit, Jacques did not show any outward fear, but it definitely put him in his place. "No, I didn't actually. Where are we going?"

"Err, just north of Capsule Corporations." Jacques replied, trying to hide the crack in his voice and the slipperiness forming in his hands.

"North of Capsule Corporation it is." The driver started up the van and revved it once before taking off at a dangerous speed.

"Slow down you incompetent imbecile, there is lots of debris around here and we don't want to waste time changing a tyre." Jacques had either forgotten who he was speaking to or had remembered who he really was because the words were spoken with his usual air of confidence.

Realising that his brief moment of influence was over the driver obediently slowed down until they were onto the main road.

Jacques caught Paul glancing over and asked indignantly, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing sir, just checking Hyakugou's readings," he replied, tapping the screen next to Jacques. He had in fact been enjoying the spectacle, but that sort of speech was for those who were suicidal. He quickly read over the data on the screen and told Jacques, "Our androids are being put up against some strong warriors, but nothing that should cause us too much concern. They've been forced to push up their power though. We won't want this battle to go on too long. At the rate they were fighting they could have gone on forever without tiring. However, once the defenders powered up they had no choice but to increase their power to avoid being vulnerable to a sudden strong attack. At this level though, they can get tired-"

"Yes, we know. We've heard you stupid little speech before. They are still invincible, it'd take them a long time before their power begins to wane, right?"

"Thats right sir, but if Goku..." Paul instantly regretted saying anything. Jacques flicked his head towards Paul and lowered his eyebrows and twisted his lips into a terrible scowl.

"Mancoff, Goku was hit by the Hisan no Kosen, was he not?"

"Yes sir."

"And you assured me that there was no way for its effects to be cured, did you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Therefore, Goku will pose not threat, will he not?"

Paul lowered his voice and hung his head in submission. "Yes sir." He didn't like being forced to give such definate answers. Sure, to his knowledge there was no cure for the effects, but he didn't know everything. If everything he'd heard was true then these people seemed to manage to find a way to pull through anything the whole universe could throw at them. Knowing this made it hard to believe that his meagre creations could be anything but a drop in the ocean. Of course, this was the type of thing that could not be explained to people like Jacques, they didn't know enough to know that you can never know everything.

"Well, don't just sit there in a stupor. Whats going on?" Jacques asked, a lot more calmly.

Paul ran his eyes to the other end of the van where Hyakugou's monitor was. The readings caught him by surprise. "Hyakugou should be there any minute now, Sir." he replied with a touch of disbelief in his voice. They had come so far...

*

__

Thanks for reading. Please review.

*


	8. Revised Chance

REASON ****

REASON

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball Z characters or concepts. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am not making any money off posting this.

****

Chapter 8: Revised Chance

Beep! Beep! Beep! The quiet noise filled the air, unnoticed by Bulma. She muttered slightly in her sleep before her breath became slow and even once more. Still the machine persisted, indicating its completion. Bulma took in a huge breath and slowly lifted her head several inches away from the desk. Her hair was dishevelled and hung over her face. Running a hand over her face Bulma pushed the hair from her eyes and finally recognised what had brought her from her deep but troubled slumber. Pushing on the desk several more papers fell to the floor and were crushed under her feet as she approached the machine. Bulma bent over to remove the phial of opaque white liquid and held it up to the light, swirling it as she did so. She indulged in a bright smile before dashing back off to the others.

"I've got it!" Bulma yelled as she skidded in the doorway. The liquid ran up the side of the phial, threatening to spill so Bulma wisely slowed her pace. She started to draw some of the liquid into a syringe holding it up to the light as she did so, scrutinising for any trace of yellow. She laid the syringe down on the table next to her and started to draw another when Videl lay a gentle hand on Bulma's wrist. Bulma looked up, curious as to Videls motivations.

"Bulma, are you sure that this isn't going to kill them?" There was a pleading look in her eyes, the fear of a wife that she may lose her husband.

Bulma smiled sympathetically, trying to look confident. She knew what Videl meant, she could understand it perfectly as she had just gone through a similar experience. The sight of a proud and strong warrior brought to his knees so easily was engraved in her mind, melting with the past forming an inevitable reality. While she was sure that she held a cure in her hand it could just as easily be poison. Bulma was torn between her promise to Gohan and her duty to Videl. Gohan didn't want Videl to be scared, or worried. Videl didn't want Gohan to be involved in all these wars. If only we could get what we want. 'Sorry Gohan,' she thought. "I don't know for sure, Videl, I can't be sure, but its the best chance we've got."

Videl looked back, unaware of the torment that Bulma had just gone through, but nodded wisely. She knew that there was no way to be certain and that they would just have to take a gamble. Her next words surprised Bulma though, something she never thought Videl was strong enough to utter. "Can you start with Gohan?"

Bulma wondered if Videl had overheard the conversation that had taken place earlier with Gohan. Deciding to test her theory she eyed Videls face watching for any waver in her conviction, "Why?"

Videl thought for a second, wondering how she could explain her gut feeling to Bulma. "Because that is how he would want it. He's not as far into the symptoms as Goku and Vegeta so he's more likely to survive if you are wrong. He is your best bet and you know it."

Bulma wondered if she should be relieved. Not waiting for her mind to give her an answer she finished drawing up the other syringes of liquid and grabbed three needles. She took Gohans arm and raised it slightly and bit down on the needle cover, pulling it off with her teeth. Just before she pushed the needle into the skin she looked up at the others who had silently gathered around. Chichi stared blankly as did Chaotzu, but Videl smiled at Bulma, giving her all the encouragement she needed and Bulma returned her attention to Gohans arm before giving the needle a quick thrust, breaking the skin. She pressed down, waiting for the liquid to merge with Gohans blood stream and watched for any signs of trouble.

Over half a minute passed before the silence was broken by Chichi who could no longer contain her worry. "Is he going to be OK?" she asked, her voice almost cracking. To her credit she had not fainted nor had she broken out into hysterical tears, but after knowing her for so long, Bulma knew that she was not far off.

Bulma kept her eyes on the computer screen beside Gohan, "I think so. If anything was going to wrong then I think it would have happened by now." Bulma traced a line moving up the screen with her finger, "Look, already its taking effect."

Although there was no tumultuous uproar, the sense of joy in the room was overwhelming. From the darkness there seemed to be a glimmer of hope emerging. Videl didn't waste any time in taking up Gohans hand and sitting at his side once more, trying to coerce him into consciousness. Bulma kept her eye on Gohan's statistics for a second more before returning her attention to the others. "I think he'll be fine. In fact, I don't imagine it will be long before he comes around." This news was too much for Chichi who ran up to her son with a sound that was half laugh and half sob. She proceeded to push Bulma out of the way and started to weep on Gohan's shoulder. It almost struck Videl as strange that even after all these battles Chichi never got used to seeing her son or husband hurt. Although completely overwhelmed by a torrent of emotions herself, Videl managed to take it in her stride and continued her quiet vigil. It was not long before she became oblivious to Chichi's distant sobs and pleas.

Bulma looked in wonder at the spectacle. She knew that when Vegeta was cured there would be no such greeting. It pained her to see what Vegeta was locking away from himself, but she could understand that his troubled past made such things hard. She looked over at him, it would be impossible to mistake him as sleeping. His skin had lost its robust colour and darkness was beginning to set in the soft skin just beneath his eyes. She walked over to his bedside, rubbing her hand over his forehead before tracing it down his arm, her fingers so used to the strong contours of the muscles that lay beneath. She twisted his arm and brought the needle up to her mouth and removed the cap.

"Bulma," Chaotzu called out. He had been watching her since she'd left Gohan's bedside. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

Bulma knew what Chaotzu was implying and chose to ignore his protests. Gohan seemed fine and there was no indication that the cure was doing any harm.

Chaotzu had attracted Bulma a little unwanted attention though. She found Chichi and Videl's eyes resting on her, focussed on the needle in her hand. Videl gave a reproaching stare and asked gently, "Bulma, don't you think you should wait to see if Gohan pulls through?" She paused momentarily before quickly adding, "I know he will," and then thoughtfully finished, "but just to be on the safe side..."

Bulma looked at Chichi, wishing that she would somehow condone her actions, but there was no such comments offered. "OK," Bulma muttered quietly and carefully replaced the cap on the needle. Her eyes flicked to Gohan, willing him to open his eyes. With no such luck Bulma returned to the seat that sat at Vegeta's side. 'There is so much to be said,' Bulma thought. 'But you'll never know, or maybe just never care.'

Gohan shifted in his bed, a small groan escaping. Bulma's head darted upward and she rose quickly from her seat to stand at Gohans side. Chichi reluctantly moved aside to give Bulma better access to her son. Gohan groaned once more and began to grind his head into the pillow.

"Come on, Gohan. Open your eyes. Its me Videl."

"Mmm, Videl?" Gohan muttered, his voice barely audible and cracking. He opened one eye a small way, not yet willing to greet the conscious world.

That was enough for Videl and Chichi though. Bulma was thrust aside and the two women happily greeted him. Gohan's eyes were forced open in shock. He smiled at his mother and wife before passing a silent eye towards Bulma, thanking her in his own way. She gave him a weak smile causing him to wonder exactly what had gone on while he was unconscious.

"How's Dad?" Gohan asked weakly.

Bulma was snapped rudely back into reality, reminded of her task. Bulma nodded towards Goku's bed and said, "He's OK. We have not yet given him the cure yet."

Gohan said nothing. He knew what Bulma meant and why she had not yet given his father the cure, he was the lab rat, just as he had requested.

Bulma continued, "So how do you feel?"

"Great," Gohan replied with a certain air of sarcasm. "I'm fine though, really. I'm just feeling a little weak. But first, where is Goten? Is he alright too?" It was as if Gohan had only just remembered his brother and in fact he almost had. His brain was still clouded and his body felt so tired. Nothing was working as fast as it should.

Chichi was the first to say anything. "Goten is out there," she said waving a hand outwards. "He's fighting the androids."

With that Gohan began to pull the covers off himself and try to clamber out of the bed. Videl moved to stop him, but he shot her daggers. "I'm going," he stated. "Goten and Trunks can't take care of this alone. They are going to need some experienced fighters out there."

"Gohan, you are in no condition to fight. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillen and Juuhachigou are all out there. They can handle it. Live first, then fight. If you go out there now you will be killed and probably get others killed trying to save you." Bulma knew exactly what buttons to press with Gohan. It came with watching him grow up.

Gohan looked at Bulma indecisively. Her words made sense but he couldn't sit in a bed while his brother was out there dying. In those seconds he began to pick up on the power signals being emitted from the war raging outside and he didn't like it at all. Goten's power was way down and soon he'd drop out of Super Saiyan. That was all the reason Gohan needed, there was no alternative in his eyes. "No, I can't stay here, I have to go." Gohan replied, a little more sedated as if he no longer believed the words himself. Still, as if to emphasise his words he continued his struggle from the bed. He placed his feet on the cold tiles and steadied himself with a hand on the bed and promptly crumpled to the floor.

This time Videl did rush up to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders easing him back onto the bed. Videl crouched down so that she was looking up at Gohan. For a second they staying in that pose, neither moving.

"You know that there is no way you can fight when you are like this. I know its hard, but you'll only get in the way." It was an undeniable truth and one they were both keenly aware of, yet still Gohan refused to accept it.

Gohan lifted his head slightly and Videl could see the torture in his eyes. "He's my brother..." Gohan started, not really sure what to say. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He had worked so hard to avoid ever experiencing it again and he still ended up here.

Videl continued to look Gohan in the eye, silently pleading him to rest. Gohan gave a resigned sigh, "Alright, just until I get my strength back though." Videl smiled and attempted to push Gohan back down onto the bed, but instead he sat up, cross-legged with his hands on his calves and went into a meditative state to gather his energy.

Taking this as a signal to leave Gohan for a while Bulma returned to her husbands side, needle in hand. In one swift movement she had the needle embedded in Vegeta's arm. Taking only a second to press on the prick wound she smiled a small smile to herself, knowing that it would be over soon. Although she knew that there was still a mighty struggle that lay ahead, she had done her part and her work would be done. Bulma then repeated this procedure on Goku and flopped into a chair, resting her weary eyes for just a second.

*

This could not continue, there had to be something that she could do. Trina had spent her time running arguments through and through her head until it ached. She knew that she couldn't live with this though. She could not survive knowing that she had been an accessory to murder. That is what it was, a cold-blooded murder, no matter what the reasons were – they weren't real reasons, they were pathetic attempts to justify killing another being. Above all people, she had to live with herself and the only way to do that was to stop this massacre. Frustrated and tired screams rung out from the battlefield making severe imprints in her mind and Trina knew that they would never fade. They were the type of thing that would haunt her consciousness forever, even in her dreams. Trina had never been a fighter, she had never been a strong person, she had always been protected from the harsh realities of life. That is why she knew she had to do something, for herself and maybe for Mike too. He was trapped, sucked in by the elegant myths despite the fact that they were incongruent with humanity. The only question that remained was how, how could she possibly hope to overcome such a powerful might. Although using science rather than brute force had worked in most situations, she got the distinct feeling that this was not one of them.

At school Trina had not been a model student, but she was certainly smart. Knowing that against these power giants science was really her only chance she thought back to what Mike had told her about the androids. It was true that he had seen too much, but she could use that to her advantage...somehow. Then she remember something Mike had muttered just before her silencing him with a engrossing kiss. At the time she had been so afraid of someone hearing and would have done anything to shut him up, but now she wished he had let him talk. She may not know as much as she'd like to, but it would have to be enough. After all, her life was all about creating something from nothing.

Quietly a plan began to form.

*

"Androids?!" Vegeta shrieked, his voice suddenly finding new strength. "Whu...what?"

Every pair of eyes in the room, other than Goku's of course, suddenly set on Vegeta with concern, fear and worry engraved in them. "Vegeta...don't you remember?" Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta continued to stare blankly, waiting for an explanation. When none came he began to grow irritated, as well as he could when drained of energy. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on? I thought that..." A look of recognition washed over Vegeta's face and he sat quietly for a second before suddenly forcing his face into a scowl of determination. "I remember," he declared, his voice low and dangerous. "Something attacked Kakkarot. An android wasn't it?"

"Yes" came the calm voice from across the room. Everyone turned around to see Gohan standing behind the crowd, decked out in his training gear once more.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, seeing no need to complete the question.

"I'm fine, really. I've got my strength back, now I just need to get out there and help Goten, Piccolo and all the others." Gohan's voice had returned to its normal pitch and he looked as though he had recovered. Bulma, having plenty of experience with such acts, walked over to him and started to give him a thorough inspection. Gohan took her shoulders in hand and gently pushed her aside, "I'm fine, really." With that he walked out the door and turned down the hallway.

"Gohan," Bulma called out.

Gohan peered back around the door. "Yeah, other way, right," and began to walk through the corridor in the other direction.

Chichi looked as if she were about to say something but the stream of consciousness was interrupted by a low groan. "Goku!" Chichi cried, returning her attention fully to her husband. Goku shifted slightly in his bed, writhing and pushing the sheets off him. With a start he sat up in the bed to be greeted by several faces smiling back at him and one scowl.

"Hi guys."

Chichi had a huge grin spreading across her face and she was at Goku's bed within seconds with her arms wrapped around him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but they were tears of relief. After all the waiting it seemed a huge burden had been lifted. Goku put his arms up to comfort Chichi and this brought new strength to Chichis racking sobs that were shaking the bed.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away, trying to appear disgusted by the scene. Although he wouldn't approve of Bulma blubbering all over him, he had expected some form of reaction...maybe even anger. What he hadn't expected was Bulmas complete indifference. He could faintly recall the argument that he had had with her before leaving to find Kakkarot, but it seemed like so long ago. Besides, when Bulma was angry, normally one would know it – silence just wasn't her thing. Something was up and he knew it, only his pride wouldn't allow him to enquire further.

"Its alright, Chichi. I'm OK now."

Chichi lifted her head to look at him, wiping the tears from her eyes with a trembling hand. "Oh, I was so worried about you...and Gohan."

The statement caused Goku to crinkle his head in concentration. He tipped his head and looked at the others, "Where is Gohan? Is he alright?" Although he trusted his son's ability to defend himself, he knew whatever had happened to him was far too quick to fight against, unless one was prepared for it.

Although the faces surrounding him were grim, they were not downright depressed, reassuring Goku a little. "He's fine..." Chichi stopped and looked down, wondering how much Goku needed to know right now. Looking up to face her husband again she found him swaying out the door. "Goku."

He cringed visibly. Much to her surprise though when Goku turned around he did not have an embarrassed look on his face. Rather it was set in hard lines, his mind clearly so focussed on what lay before him he had barely noticed the fact that his body was well beyond being recovered.

"Goku, come back. You need to rest a little longer at least." Chichi let her tone soften.

Goku stood there for a second, obviously trying to decide what to do. The words made sense and he was keenly aware of the trauma his body had been through. "I've fought with worse," he replied. He offered a brief and weak smile before continuing his shaky path out the door.

Seconds later a heavy thud could be heard outside. Everyone looked knowingly around the room. To their surprise however it was Vegeta who left, returning with the dead weight. Vegeta unceremoniously tossed Goku back onto his bed, wishing that his rival wasn't always so stubborn. In the time spent discussing the weather Vegeta had been concentrating on getting back into a state fit to fight...and he was almost there. After all, he was the Prince of Saiyans, he wasn't about to miss a fight.

*

Goten could feel his insides squirming beneath the pressure. His cracked and broken ribs pressed into his lungs which cried out for air. He could feel his energy draining quickly and he knew that his resources would be depleted long before an ending was within reach. As much as he despised being put in his brothers shadow he was grateful for the security. He knew that whenever he fell Gohan or his father would be there ready to back him up...as long as they were alive to do so. In the innocent mind there was no doubt that his family would come and save him when it got too rough and too long for him to manage, but the wiser part of him knew that somehow, in the future (or was it the past now) his father had been killed by nothing more than what he was fighting now.

Trunks looked knowingly over at Goten, fully understanding what he had done to his friend. Even amidst the flaring powers Trunks had a firm lock on his friends signature. He too was waiting and hoping for a flash of familiar power to force itself into his gut, telling him that the cavalry was on its way.

Then it came, with such a force and speed that everyone paused, even the androids. The androids were stunned for less than a millisecond though after a flash of recognition that would take the Z-Warriors at least several seconds to understand. The familiar presence of Goku embraced them, letting hope glimmer for a second. However this was broken by Gotens desperate cries. "Its not Dad, its another one of them!"

"Huh?" Trunks barely had time to get the incredulous words out before a looming figure flashed into his vision. His eyes traced upward, his eyes growing progressively wider as he realised what he was about to be put up against. The close proximity was close enough to force a normal man to his knees, but the thought of his father standing fearlessly before far greater threats kept Trunks' reaction at bay. He never got to make eye contact though before the mans enormous hand was embedded in Trunks' stomach, followed by a sharp kick to the thigh causing Trunks' stance to waver. Without hesitation a blast of energy went flying towards Trunks' from point blank range. Even though he wasn't fully recovered Trunks moved enough so that the blast only grazed the side of his arm. However, the attack was not complete and with a final blow to the jaw and an elbow in the back Trunks dropped to the ground, breathing in the musty smell of the dirt mingling with his own blood. He coughed lightly, blood flowing with his breath before pushing himself back up to his knees. Determined to get a look at his attacker he raised his head, ignoring the pain that flashed through his body with the movement.

Whatever image had been built up in Trunks' mind, it was incomparable to the sight that befell his eyes. Without even taking in the face Trunks noticed the cold emptiness buried in the androids eyes. He had been told of the fear that those eyes incited, but it was nothing more than a campfire story to him. Now he understood that there were no words to describe the lack of humanity in those eyes and he finally understood the words that the other fighters had told him so many times. Although there was a lack of compassion burning in the eyes, there was something that fuelled them, something that he though impossible in an android – hatred. The cold hatred seemed to intensify and he feared for a moment that it might reach out and touch him or clasp its icy breath around his heart. Instead the two locked eyes, caught in a childlike staring contest.

"Very good, you've successfully taken down a child about half your size." Trunks couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice. In his preoccupation he hadn't even noticed his fathers approach. "Now, do you care to take on someone your own size?"

The android didn't even seem to hear Vegetas taunts. Instead his eyes remained locked on Trunks', probably fully aware of the things he was doing to the young boys mind. He was aware of his victory and smirked, but not Vegeta's confident smirk, nor Trunks' playful one, simply a cold and victorious smirk. Then he raised his hand, breaking the eye contact between the two and Trunks felt the energy gather and swirl in his palm. He closed his fist and pulled his hand back, ready to strike, but just as he did so Vegetas own blast intercepted the motion, effectively saving Trunks' life.

Letting out a sigh of relief, fatigue and fear Trunks' let himself fall back onto his hands before pushing himself up into a fighting stance. The eyes had overcome him and engulfed his mind, taking away any sense of control he had, slowing his reactions to the point of being useless. He shook his head, trying to clear it, not only of the grogginess that warned of his body's condition, but of the images that played in his minds eye.

Staggering towards his friend he left his father to handle the new threat. That guy was simply too strong and fast for him to be any use. In the end, he would simply end up in the way and in turn frustrating his father. One day Trunks knew he would be as strong as his father, even if there was no reason for his strength because there would always be one thing forcing him forward and that was his fathers expectations.

Goten saw his friend approaching and was almost able to laugh. He and Trunks were beaten beyond the point of comprehension to most normal humans, and here they were making feeble attempts to protect one another. Of course laughter seemed inappropriate and would probably rack at his ribs worse than his breath was so Goten settled for a smile. It may have not done much, but it certainly would have caused some confusion to anyone looking on the battle. Goten wasn't only smiling because he had a good friend that he knew he could always count on, or because they must look a pathetic sight – he was smiling mostly because he couldn't help it. His body was crying out for more, there was a masochist and a sadist inside him, each had been allowed to taste blood, each were going wild with desire. Of course, they were suppressed, but even in their prison Goten could feel the burning inside him waiting to be released and that sensation was something that always made him smile. It was a sick pleasure, but a part of his heritage all the same. It wasn't something that was talked about a lot in his family, but he knew his father felt it and he knew that the other Saiyans felt it. The nameless emotion was dealt with in individual ways, but it seemed a taboo subject most of the time. It was so strange and indescribable that nobody would know how to address it.

The energy hit Goten's back dead centre turning the flesh a deathly white. The skin remained unbroken, but with his energy so low there was not enough shield to keep the heat from seeping into his skin. The burning was intense, but nothing Goten couldn't handle, especially while on such an adrenaline rush. He gritted his teeth and spun about, not wasting the time to curse his inattention, and retaliated with a barrage of his own blasts, kicking up dust in his attempts. Trunks took his stance and copied the tactic, lighting up the battlefield. In the seconds that they had to spare Trunks called out to Goten, "We have to fuse or we'll never beat these guys."

"We don't have to...its a numbers game right now." Goten yelled, seconds before flying back into action, not making the mistake of assuming that the attack would even stun the android.

Trunks pondered Gotens words while he traded punches with the android who seemed barely hindered by the powerful blows. Goten was never a tactical genius, so why was he suddenly running the show? Trunks tried to understand his friends reasoning but all he could think of was the cold eyes that had faced him only minutes earlier. Only it wasn't really the eyes that were bothering him so much anymore, it was the fact that his father was facing the bearer of those eyes...his father was returning those deathly glares with his own Vegeta stare.

Goten was surprised that Trunks had trusted his decision, but was grateful for it. He didn't want to have to explain as he knew he was making a sound tactical decision without Trunks' consent. Goten was fully aware that it _wasn't _a numbers game, but rather a waiting one. If they fused and the fusion ended before any of the other warriors arrived then both he and Trunks would be tired...to tired to keep the game running. Although they may lack in raw power right now, the numbers could be an advantage and they needed the stamina. Androids don't get tired – one thing Goten remembered so well.

Trunks didn't tend to give him much credit when it came to planning and thinking, he saw him as his father, just as everyone else did. What others didn't realise was that Goku was a genius when it came to the battlefield and Goten had inherited the warriors intuition. That intuition was telling Goten that this battle would be an almighty one, but then again, it always was.

*

Paul's fingers glided easily across the keyboard before him. He engrossed himself in his work, trying to ignore the disturbing thoughts that ebbed through his mind. His eyes wandered momentarily to his side where Jacques was sitting with an impatient look scrawled across his face. Paul suppressed a shudder, realising what he had got himself into. At the point of the explosion Paul had realised that this had gone beyond a young mans revolutionary game, it had become a war.

It could have been said that such battles had occurred many times in the planets history with Son Goku or his son in the thick of it every time, but knowledge of these battles had been lost to myth. Questions regarding the discrepancies in Mr Satans untimely story were seemingly sucked into a black hole from which no explanation could return. There was no doubting that there was something unusual regarding the planets security, but Mancoff knew only of the androids that he had worked on with Dr Gero and nothing of the evils that had preceded that era. There was some data Gero had classified, even to his only apprentice, the one man who would carry on his legacy.

Jacques had no care for Geros legacy though, to him Gero was a failure and he had no desire to follow in these footsteps. His revolution knew not of history or honour, it knew only of victory. It was not a battle that could be fought with tanks or guns or armys, it would come down to the same thing war always came down to...a battle of strength and stamina of the two real contestants. Jacques was aware of the odds, and he liked them...he liked them a lot.

"Umm, Jacq-, err...Sir, Hyakugou."

"What about it?"

"He's arrived."

"He has?" Jacques shifted quickly in his seat allowing him to see the monitor. "Finally, it shouldn't have taken this long." His eyes ran along the five screens until he reached the one with a hasty 100 scribbled underneath in a black marker. The screen was blank. "Paul..."

"Yes sir?"

"I can't see it." His voice was becoming threatening causing Paul to stutter through his next lines.

"Well, I was just waiting to turn on the visuals before we are certain the others are aware of his arrival. It could give away his position."

Jacques waited patiently, fidgeting for a further ten seconds before the stress overcame him. "Just get us a damn picture!" he yelled.

Paul jumped in his seat and quickly brought up the images on the screen. He knew better than to question authority.

*

Gohan didn't need energy signatures to tell him that he had to hurry. The familiar sounds of fighting rang through the empty and dark hallways causing his human half to shudder. He never got used to the unnecessary bloodshed. Of course, his Saiyan side had begun to prepare him for the imminent action. As much as he liked to deny this side of himself, Gohan never felt out of place when fighting. It was one of those things he had learnt to deal with, along with every other conflicting emotion he had been bombarded with at a very young age.

Outside, Gohan was not greeted by the usual fresh smelling dew, characteristic of this area and time of day. Instead Gohan smelt the blood and the sweat. It was not unfamiliar to him and normally not unpleasant. It was one of those things that reminded him of training with his father.

Of course, this was not training and a growing light in the distance reminded him of that. As fast as his body would allow Gohan raced towards the flaring and fading power beacons, namely his brothers. He would have justified his decision with the argument that Gotens seemed the lowest, but really he knew that he was just worried for his brother and wanted to protect him – the instinct he had grown into since the very beginning.

Gohan didn't have time to think and had he not been half-saiyan he wouldn't have had time to react. Goten stood defeated, wounds tracing across his body and his clothes torn and hanging oddly off his thick frame. All that Gohan saw was a massive energy wave accelerating towards his brother.

It was not a conscious thought, it was barely even a thought. Gohan was simply there.

"Goten, get down!" Gohan yelled, despite the fact that the blast was already searing into his newly healed flesh. The pain seemed to hover though, not hitting until the power had waned, leaving Gohan lost in a cloud of smoke.

Grudgingly he sank to his knees.

"Gohan!" Goten dragged his tired body to attention. Gohan had told him to get down and he had done so without thinking. He trusted his brother, but he had not wanted him to go and do something like this. As his eyes granted him small snippets of vision he realised that Gohan was on his knees, breathing heavily.

To Gotens delight, Gohan turned around and smiled at him. It was not a smile characteristic of Gohan, rather the cheesy grin so often seen plastered across his fathers face. With that Goten couldn't help but forget that he was in amongst a deadly situation, but only for a second. The thanks could be saved for later.

As the dust continued to clear Goten realised that Gohan had not been letting on everything. Already a huge red patch had begun to form down the left side of Gohan's shirt.

Gohan seemed to notice the worried stare. "Don't worry, its just a scratch." Gohan told Goten, trying to sound reassuring, but only succeeding in portraying the pain he was really in.

Goten was fully aware that it wasn't 'just a scratch' but he was willing to let it slip because right now he had bigger problems to overcome. Gohan was strong enough to survive a lot worse and so was he. Concentrating on his energy Goten pushed the pain away and felt strangely rejuvinated. With a burst of power both brothers flew towards the waiting android.

Goten nodded at his brother, knowing exactly what was needed – time. Using his well perfected techniques he began to call out taunts, some of which he wouldn't want repeated to his mother, in an attempt to allow Gohan to go Mystic. The android was like a well trained soldier and didn't respond to any of this. He seemed dead-set on fighting, not concerned by anything but that. It was unfortunate for Gohan and Goten, but something had to be done because in their current state the Earth's forces were nothing more than a pathetic joke, barely slowing down the barrage.

Goten was injured...badly. It made sense that Gohan didn't want him involved in any serious fighting until he was able to back him up. Gohan had to swallow his honourable intents though and assure himself that he and his father had trained Goten to stand up to a lot worse. As much as he hated to, Gohan would have to leave Goten temporarily and once again render himself useless in protecting his brother. After a nanosecond of contemplation a small smirk flashed across Gohan's lips when he realised what he could do after his brief time-out. With that he left Goten to prove himself to the world. Still, in Gotens head the mantra continued, 'Its a numbers game now'.

And then the heavens erupted and Gohan felt the power surge through him. The real fight was about to get started and the odds were beginning to look better.

__

*

Thanks for reading. Please review – I'd love to know what you think.

*


End file.
